IceClan
by VampVixen-Cat
Summary: Two vampires, VampVixen and Luna, are transformed into animals along with a girl named Alisha. Vlad has seemed to turn Danny into a cat as well. Now Vamp and Danny must earn the respect of IceClan, and Luna a pack of wolves. 1st story! Fail warning. R/R?
1. Clan Listings

**FIRST STORY! Warnings of Failism. MAJOR. Don't like vampires? Get over it. Because that's what VampVixen and Luna start out as. This Warriors fic is unlike any other by the way. EXTREMELY weird things happen later on.**

**IceClan:**

Leader: SnowStar: White she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: DarkCloud: Pure black she-cat with deep blue eyes

Medicine Cat: BlossomPool: Calico Cat with light green eyes

**Warriors:**

BlueGaze: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

BlackFog: Black tom with amber eyes

-Apprentice: StormPaw

NightWind: Black she-cat with silver streaks on her fur and blue eyes

SandPath: Sand colored tom with black on his ears, tail, and feet with green eyes.

-Apprentice: AzurePaw

OceanBreeze: Strange ocean blue tom with black fadeing into light blue fadeing into his fur color on his feet, tail, and ears with a light blue face mask and blue eyes

FeatherDrift: Very light gray she-cat with blue eyes

RedFur: Red tom with white on two of his paws with green eyes.

-Apprentice: Dewpaw

**Apprentices:**

StormPaw: Gray tom with blue eyes

DewPaw: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

AzurePaw: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

ColdBreeze: Pure white she-cat with green eyes. Kits *CrimsonKit and *QuietKit

**Elders:**

SkySeeker: Light gray tabby tom with green eyes

**LavaClan**

Leader: MoonStar: Light-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: SunFall: Bright orange tom with a yellowish color on his paws and tail and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: SpiritHeart: Black she-cat with white streaks and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

WolfHowl: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

-Apprentice: Riverpaw

JayCall: Gray tom with green eyes

BlizzardFreeze: White she-cat with gray markings and blue eyes

FlameSoul: Orange tom with amber eyes

-Apprentice: CloudPaw

CardinalWing: White she-cat with red markings and green eyes.

IceShard: Very light gray she-cat with white markings and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

CloudPaw: White tom with green eyes

RiverPaw: Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

DesertWinds: Tan she-cat with green eyes.

Elders:

LightStep: Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Cats/Animals outside of clan**

Speckle: Gray and white mouse who can speak cat

VampVixen: Mysterious black she-cat with red markings and red eyes

Luna: White she-wolf with blue markings and blue eyes

Phantom: Mysterious glowing black tom with white on his paws, ears, and tail with strange glowing green eyes. Wears a collar with a strange symbol on it.

Danny: White tom with black on his paws, tail, and ears and blue eyes.

Cocoa: Brown kittypet with amber eye (You will LOVE where she comes in)

Alisha: Brown she-cat with black legs and amber eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Had to re-write this intro DX) Alright on with the actual story... this doesn't have any actual pairings with Danny, which I didn't say anything before I edited this, but he still likes Sam :S Alright, now to introduce my disclaimers. Please welcome, Danielle and JayFeather!**

**JayFeather: Where am I? Where is ThunderClan?! DX YOU LITTLE NO GOOD-**  
><strong>Me: I catnapped you .w.<strong>  
><strong>Danielle: And your excuse for me?<strong>  
><strong>Me: I kidnapped you :I<strong>  
><strong>Jay and Dani: What are we doing here?<strong>  
><strong>Me: All you have to do is disclaim Danny Phantom and Warriors ^-^ So get to disclaiming :I<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: ...ehh she doesn't own Warriors?<strong>  
><strong>Danielle: How could she possibly own Danny?<strong>  
><strong>Me: You guys dunno dis but you're part of a show series and a book series called warriors.<strong>

The sun was falling, and was soon to be replaced by the moon that lit the beautiful starry night sky. Deep in the forest, un-touched by people, nights could be beautiful, unlike in cities, where the lights were so bright at night that they hid the stars from view. In a deep, nearby cave, a young Vampire with black cat ears tipped with red, and a cat tail tipped with red with a small red spot right above the tip, was just waking up from a dream she wished was real. She sat up, and looked out into the moonlit forest, sighing. The night was all she knew. She had never seen the light of day, or at least she couldn't remember seeing it.

She wished she could go out in the day, like other creatures. They were lucky. She was not. She was a vampire, a creature, or as most humans said, a monster of the night. The sunlight rejected creatures such as her, burning them if they dare walk into it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she could only remember her human life. Lucian knew. He was the vampire who bit her. He knew her human life, but he wouldn't tell her. 'Believe me, you're better off not remembering' he told her time and time again. She smiled as she thought of him. She knew his famous reputation of leading an all out vampire army against the humans. His reputation for killing humans. Yet, something changed his attitude, as he now helped her and Luna to protect the humans. It was no secret she loved him, but would probably never say so, even if he might just love her back.

She herself had never killed anyone. Call it, a natural instinct against killing them. She was the red and black cat, different from others. She hadn't always had the cat ears and tail. In fact, she was like any other new vampire at first. She doesn't quite remember much of how she became what she is now, but she wasn't alone. Luna was there to help her. She was the blue and white wolf, with white wolf ears tipped with blue, and a blue and white tail not unlike hers. They were so different. Her raven colored hair was always set into a set of pigtails. Her outfit was a red shirt that exposed her midriff and a skirt that ran to the middle of the top of her legs, with black at the tips, and a pair of black boots and gloves. Luna's long, strait, hair was a light silvery blue, with an outfit like hers, but blue and white. Vamp wanted to be human. Luna didn't mind being a vampire. But the two were inseparable, and would always be best friends till the bitter end.

"Wait, where is Luna anyway?" she asked to no one in particular. She laughed a little, wondering why she had asked that out loud. 'Where are you Luna?' she asks, but with her mind this and Luna had a connection to each other that allowed them to mind talk to each other. It was extremely helpful when they were in battle.

'Walking around the area. With everything going on lately, I'm surprised it's quiet. I didn't want to wake you up' Luna replied. 'Anyway, come find me. I'm not the only one supposed to be doing this job.'

'Alright, I'm coming' she said. She stood up and ran out of the cave at top speed. While it was true all vampires were fast, Vamp's speed was much faster than others. What Luna lacked in speed, she made up for in strength. These boosts were given to them when Aragthor had sent the spirits of the base of their power to make them what they are now. He lived in a different world, but he could see what was going on in several places on Earth. That's how they knew where the killings were most frequent, because he contacted them.

Within seconds, she was behind Luna, who turned around. "Bout time" she said, grinning.

"What are you talking about? I didn't take but about 20 seconds" she said.

"Yeah, I know. Be faster" she said jokingly.

Vamp rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'll learn to teleport" she replied sarcastically. (1)

Luna laughed. "Sure, you just keep working on that."

They both turned their heads as they heard the loud scream of a girl not too far away. "Aww, and so early in the night too" said Vamp.

"Well, they have to start early if they are going to make our jobs harder" stated Luna.

"Let's go, before something bad happens" replied Vamp, turning very serious.

Luna nodded, and they ran towards the sound, Vamp slowing to keep pace with Luna. They quickly and quietly crouched down behind a bush to see what was going on before acting. There was a vampire they hadn't seen before. He had short blond hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a simple brown shirt with a pair of jeans. He had a-hold of a girl with brown hair, who wore a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. She was, like any human in this situation would do, screaming for mercy.

"Please, just let me go" she cried over and over again, then screamed for help again. Luna and Vamp looked at each other and ran out into the open. Acting immediately, Luna grabbed the vampire and managed to get his hands off of the screaming girl, and threw him away, while Vamp helped the girl up, who immediately dashed off towards town.

"Hey kitty, hey wolfie" he said, grinning. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show your pretty little faces."

Vamp shot a confused look at Luna, who simply shrugged, then turned back to the vampire. Unlike the others, he was happy they had shown up. Had they just walked right into a trap? "Aww that's sweet, you attack a human just for us to show up" Vamp said, rather than asking why he had done so.

He laughed and stood up. "Well it worked didn't it?" he asked.

Vamp and Luna turned around as the girl had come back and was now standing somewhere close to Vamp. Was this girl stupid, crazy, or both? "Happy Derek?" she asked, smirking at the two confused vampires.

"Not quite Alisha" he said, snapping his fingers.

They turned to the right as another vampire came out of the cover of the trees. He had black hair and wore a red shirt with a pair of khaki pants. They finally realized they were in serious trouble. They turned to run, but too little too late as the new vampire quickly pulled some kind of gun-like weapon and fired at them, a bright light quickly catching up to them. They screamed but soon disappeared. unfortunately, Alisha happened to be in the line of fire. "Derek!" she screamed before she too disappeared in the light. When the light was gone, where the three had once stood was now nothing. No sign that they had ever even been in the area remained.

"Luke! I told you NOT to hit my sister!" screamed Derek, completely outraged at his companion's carelessness, especially with a device that he had no idea what was supposed to do.

Luke flinched a little at the outburst, but just shrugged it off. He wanted Vamp and Luna out of the way. "So, what did this little thing of yours do to them?" he asked, obviously not caring he had made the mistake of including Alisha in the blast. She was just a human, so he really didn't care, though she was amazingly useful for Derek's plan.

Derek was fuming, but answered the question. "I honestly couldn't tell you. It was given to me, so I figured who better to test it on than those two. They are gone, but my sister is gone too!" He growled that last part, his anger still boiling.

Luke nodded then dropped the weapon. He turned around to leave and said "see you later Derek."

'You better hope I don't' he thought. He looked at the spot where the three had stood once again, then back at the device. He had hoped that it would kill them, but now, he had a different train of thought. He could only hope his sister was alive and well. It was his fault after all. He dragged his sister into this. And all for some petty little scheme to get rid of the two vampires who worked so hard to protect the human race from other vampires. Now, all he could do was hope...

**Meanwhile, in Amity Park...**

It was a beautiful, relaxing morning as the sun rose over a town known as Amity Park. In Amity Park, mornings like this were cherished, especially to a certain raven-haired, blue-eyed teen named Danny Fenton. He yawned and sat up, not quite fully awake. It was Saturday, which meant no school. He got out of bed and slipped into his normal white shirt with red on the edges of the collar and sleeves on his shirt and a pair of blue-jeans and red and white shoes. He was ready to try to have a relaxing day when a small blue wisp escaped his lips. He silently cursed. The least they could do is not bother him in the morning. He sighed and said "Going ghost!"

A blue ring appeared around his waist, then it separated, each end travelling in opposite directions up and down his body. His black hair became a snowy white, and his baby blue eyes became emerald green. His clothing was replaced by a black hazmat suit with white gloves and shoes, with a white logo on his chest that was a D with a P inside it. He also had white on his collar and he had a white belt. Where Danny Fenton once stood was the infamous ghost hero Danny Phantom. He went intangible and shot through the roof.

He turned tangible and looked around him, hoping, for once that it was only The Box Ghost. A blast from behind told him otherwise as he quickly moved out of the way and turned around to see a ghost covered in a suit of armor with flaming green hair who grew more and more annoying each time he showed up. "Skulker, can't you go bother someone else today?" he asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"No" he grinned, and held out his hand, a small gun coming from it. "Vlad sent me to test his new invention on you."

"Oh joy another one of his plans" he said, rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, another attempt to get me to be his apprentice?" he asked, dodging as Skulker fired at him. Vlad had about given up on trying to convince him to be his apprentice. The last time the fruit loop had tried, it was an attempt to clone him. And he ended up with a half ghost physically 10 year old girl clone named Danielle.

"No, this is just to teach you a lesson" he replied with a shrug.

Danny eventually got tired of dodging and paused long enough to fire. It hit skulker in the chest, who went flying. Danny smirked and pulled out his thermos. He had let his guard down though, which was a big mistake. "Ouch!" he yelled as he looked at Skulker, who had shot him in the arm. He looked at his arm where whatever had hit him sunk into his skin. He cursed and blasted the annoying ghost, quickly sucking him into the thermos and capping it. He looked back to his arm, where any sign of whatever it was had hit him was gone. "Well, one of Vlad's failed plans" he mused and landed back in his room, transforming back into Fenton.

He looked up as his older sister, Jazz, walked in. She was dressed in her usual black long sleeve shirt and a light blue pair of pants with black at the bottom of them. She had a black pair of shoes on and a blue headband. he had blue eyes and orange hair. "Which ghost was it this time?" she asked.

"Skulker, who was testing something on me for another one of Vlad's Fruit-loopish schemes" he replied, shrugging.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this one" she laughed. She didn't know about Danielle, and actually, his friends still thought she was only his cousin, not his clone.

"Well, I don't know exactly what it was. Like I said, he was testing some weapon on me, even though I'm not exactly sure what it was supposed to do" he said, looking at his arm where he had been hit.

"Wait! You were hit by it? Danny, Vlad made it! It doesn't have to take effect right away!" she said, amusement being replaced by concern. Of course, Danny would be stubborn like normal.

"Well, we will know if it happens" he shrugged. "It won't take away my ghost powers, that's what he built the Plasmius Maximus for. Come on what's the worst that could happen?"

"Danny, I'm only saying be careful and keep your guard up. This is Vlad we are talking about."

"Yeah, well he needs to take my advice and get a cat rather than mess with me" he shrugged, not knowing Vlad actually did own a cat. "Anyway, I'm supposed to go meet up with Sam and Tucker. See ya later Jazz" he said, as he went downstairs and exited the house. Jazz just sighed and shook her head.

He walked to the park and noticed Sam and Tucker and waved, walking up to them. Sam had violet eyes and short, black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head and purple lipstick. She was wearing her usual black tank top with a purple oval in the center that exposed her midriff and a black skirt with a green cross-stitch design on it. She had a black choker on her neck, purple stockings, and black combat boots. Tucker was an african american boy who wore a yellow long sleeve shirt and green cargo pants with a pair of black shoes. He wore a red beret on his head and a pair of glasses with blue-green eyes.

He was completely unaware of a new pair of ears taking place of his usual ears, but his two best friends noticed immediately. Right as he walked up, Tucker said "Dude, what happened to you?" He was trying and failing at holding back laughter.

"What are you talking about Tuck?" he asked, confused at what was wrong with him that was so funny.

"Umm, Danny you have a pair of cat ears on your head, and a tail just appeared from behind" said Sam, also laughing a little.

His eyes widened as he turned his head, to see Sam wasn't lieing. He had a white tail tipped with black. He dashed to the nearest fountain and looked in to see white cat ears with black tips had replaced his human ears. "This can NOT be happening! I can't go around down with a pair of cat ears and a cat tail!"

"True" said Sam. "How on earth did this happen?"

"I don't -" he started but stopped. "VLAD! He had Skulker shoot me with something! UGG why is Jazz always right?" he said in anger. "I am going to pay a visit to that no good rotten fruit loop" he said, changing into Phantom. His ears and tail were now opposite colored. Before his friends could give him their advice, he was off the ground and speeding towards Vlad's place.

Said fruit-loop was looking over important paperwork he needed to fill out. He wore his usual business suit and had white hair pulled back into a ponytail with a slight white beard and he had Blue eyes. Mayor really was an annoyingly hard job. He soon received a blast in the back and turned around, to see a very angry Danny. "Hello Daniel" he said simply, smirking that his device had worked.

"I don't have time to chat Vlad! What did you do to me?!"

"What does it look like I did?" Vlad answered the obvious question and grinned. "I turned you into a cat" he laughed.

"Vlad, I said get a cat, NOT turn ME into a cat" he growled. "Wait..." he said. "You mean I'm not done transforming?" he asked, his face paling, even though it wasn't noticeable as black fur began to cover his skin. He launched himself at Vlad and pinned him against the wall. "Change me back NOW!" he demanded.

"Even if I had invented something that would change you back Daniel I wouldn't" he said, blasting Danny back with a pink ectoplasmic ray, not bothering to transform into Plasmius.

In anger, Danny, instead of blasting Vlad again, incinerated every last piece of paper on the desk, destroying any work Vlad had done and still needed to get done. His form began to shrink as hands and feet were replaced by Paws. He continued to shrink until he was sitting under his hazmat suit. He moved it off of his head and he was now a black cat with white on the tips of his ears, feet, and tail. He wore a sort of chain with his logo hanging from it and had green eyes. He smirked at a steaming Vlad, before flying out of the house.

He landed in the park to see Sam and Tucker had already left. He landed on the fountain and transformed back, looking at his reflection in the water. He was the opposite of his ghost form, minus the chain hanging from his neck, with blue eyes.

He jerked his head to the right as a little girl ran up to him. "Kitty!" she said, as she began to pet him. She picked him up, probably wanting to take him home. He hissed at her and she got the message, dropping him.

He sighed in relief as he had gotten away. "I can't believe I just hissed." He looked over and spotted Sam, immediately running up to her. "Mrrow! (Sam!)" he said when he reached her.

Sam kneeled down and asked "oh hey there little kitty, are you lost?" She smiled and started scratching him behind the ear.

He was about to find a way to let her know it was him, but he found he liked being scratched and purred contentedly. He instantly caught what he was doing and pulled away, glaring at Sam, his eyes flashing green.

"Danny?!" she exclaimed, completely taken by surprise.

"Meow (Yes)" replied an extremely annoyed Danny.

Sam laughed and looked over. "Tucker, come here!" she yelled, still laughing.

"What is it Sam?" he asked, confused at what his goth friend found so funny.

Sam picked up Danny, much to his annoyance, and held him in front of Tucker. "Look, it's Danny" she laughed, then set him down again as he had started struggling to get free.

Tucker broke out in laughter before looking down at him. "Aww, Danny, you're such a cute little kitty" he joked, still laughing.

Danny growled and extended his claws, scratching Tucker clean across the ankle. "Meow mrrow! (It isn't funny!)" Tucker just laughed harder. This was just priceless in his eyes.

"Okay, time to get serious" said Sam as she stopped laughing. "How do we change him back? Danny, does Vlad have an antidote?" After Danny shook his head, Sam sighed. "Well, until we find a way to change him back, he is going to need a place to stay. Tucker, can he stay with you?"

Tucker shook his head. "My parents won't let me have a pet." Danny let out a faint growl at the word 'pet'.

"Well that is a problem. My parents won't let me have one either" said Sam.

"I bet Jazz could convince her parents to let her keep him" Tucker suggested. Danny just loved how he had no say in this. Well, even though he couldn't tell them anything really. They could only guess what he was saying.

"Well, we have no other options, and we have to tell her anyway" agreed Sam. She picked up Danny, who obviously did not want to be held. But this time, he was held onto tightly against his will, so he just sat still in her arms, but still a very unhappy half ghost cat. He had temporarily forgotten about his intangibility. "So that just leaves the deal of where we tell his parents Danny is."

"How about we say he is staying with you" Tucker said.

Sam just gave him a skeptical look. "You're joking right? My parents hate Danny; his parents would never fall for that. We would have better luck saying he is staying at your place."

"I guess you're right" said Tucker, sighing. Why was it she always made more sense than he did?

They headed towards Danny's house, hoping Jazz was there. Even though there was only a slight chance she wasn't since she never really went to hang out with friends. When they arrived, Jazz was just walking outside. "Hey guys. Where is Danny? And what's with the cat?" she asked them.

Sam grinned and held up Danny. "Here he is" she laughed.

"Danny is a cat?!" asked a surprised Jazz. "Danny, I told you to be careful! But you never listen to me!" she scolded him. Danny just huffed and rolled his eyes. Once again, Jazz was right. She was always right.

"Anyway, neither me nor Tucker can keep him, and we were hoping that, by chance, your parents would let you keep him" explained Sam.

"Well, they shouldn't mind" she said, taking Danny from Sam. Danny really didn't appreciate being held, much less passed around.

"Meow mrrrow (I hate this)" he growled.

Jazz waved to the two and instantly went down to the lab where her parents were working on some new ghost weapon. "Mom, Dad" she said.

Her mother, who was wearing her usual blue hazmat suit and had orange hair and blue eyes, looked up at her. "Yes Jazz?"

"I found this cat on the street. He's really nice; can we keep him?" she asked, really hoping they would say yes. If not, she would have trouble finding a place her little brother, who was still angry, would stay.

Her dad, who was a rather large man who wore an orange hazmat suit, had black hair and blue eyes, looked up. "Sure! Doesn't Danny want a cat anyway?" he asked, turning to Maddie.

"Actually Jack, he said he wanted a dog" she corrected. She turned back to Jazz and said "we can keep him, but you and Danny have to take care of him.

Jazz was relieved that things had worked out the way she wanted them to. "Don't worry!" she said. "We will."

"Wait, where is Danny anyway? He is supposed to be here. We are leaving to go to a ghost convention in New York here in a few hours and you and him need to get your things together."

She had completely forgotten about that! "Danny is staying at Tuckers for the week to work on a really important school project!" she thought up quickly.

Well, this certainly was new to her. She sighed. Danny never told her anything anymore. They had drifted apart in the last couple years. He was just so distant from her now. "You will have to take the cat with you. We aren't going to leave him here."

"Okay, that's actually perfect!" she said.

"What are you going to name him?" Asked her father, grinning.

She thought about it a moment. Calling him Danny would be too wierd, so she picked the next best thing. "Phantom."

Maddie was about to protest against Jazz naming him after the ghost boy. He was a menace, but her children just couldn't see it.

Danny mewed in protest at having to go with them. He had hoped for a moment that he had gotten out of going to the ghost convention.

"You don't have to go to the actual building" she whispered to him. "So get over it."

He started struggling to get out of Jazz's grip, who finally decided to let him go. 'Finally!' he thought, happy to be able to walk again. 'At least I don't have to pack' he thought, smiling, and decided to sleep on the couch until everyone was ready to leave.

He was abruptly awoken from his nap, much to his annoyance, when Jazz picked him up. "We are going" she explained, laughing at his annoyed look.

It seemed they had already packed everything into the Fenton RV (Also called the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle), so they all piled into the RV. Maddie was in the driver's seat. Jack's driving was... let's just say it's a wonder he has never gotten a ticket. Jazz climbed into the back seat and sat Danny down.

They stopped at a local store to pick up cat food and other stuff for Danny. She walked out, and Danny instantly shot a disgusted look towards the cat food. "Meow mrrow (Do I have to eat that?)" he mewed.

Jazz, who couldn't understand him, but basically figured out what he was saying. "Well, you can either eat it or go hungry" she says.

He huffed and lay by the window. 'Great, I have been turned into a cat, people don't seem to like to let me walk, and I have to eat cat food like some house pet' he thought as he yawned and got back to his nap.

A good portion of the trip, he was asleep. They were about a third of the way there, and didn't have much longer. Jazz had let the window down to let in some air, and Danny was laying on a blanket beside it that was about level with the window.

His mom was at the wheel, and they were nearing the top of a rather steep hill, when another car came speeding over the top. Maddie swerved to the right, just barely avoiding the speeding car, and slammed the brakes, the RV coming to a stop before it slammed into a tree.

Jazz was still holding on for dear life, even after her mother had managed to regain control of the RV. Jack was already outside, making sure nothing was damaged, and Maddie turned around and asked if Jazz was okay.

Jazz nodded, and looked over, noticing Danny missing, meaning he had probably unwillingly flown out the window. "Da- err, Phantom?!" she asks, opening the door and frantically looking around for him. "Phantom?!" she called again.

Said cat had hit a tree and was half-consciously rolling down the steep hill until he finally rolled into an abandoned badger den. He fell completely unconscious as he hit the back of the den.

OMG Danny's was so much longer than Vamp and Luna's. Probably because I had to find a way for him to get lost in the forest.. hehe.. AND I had to describe everyone I mentioned. WAY more characters to describe. Sam, Tucker, Vlad, Skulker, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Danny four times.

**(1): Vamp, if experienced enough with her abilities, can eventually learn to teleport. It isn't actual teleportation, she is just moving so fast, it is hard to see her. She can move so fast she can actually move through objects. (I got this information from Teen Titans when Kid Flash said he could move fast enough to do so. I forgot how he described it)**

**Vlad turned Danny into a cat because Danny kept taunting him about him getting a Lonely guy cat... Even though Vlad DID get a cat and name it after Danny's mom.. lol.. XD**

**Edit: HOLY CRAP! *cringes at the mistakes in this* I sound grammatically challenged DX Good thing I decided to edit :S Why the heck didn't I spell check this?**


	3. Chapter 2

**WOOHOO Chapter two! Well, even if it is a fail, I'm bout determined to finish this story (which is a long way off) Hooray for fail. Yes, this is MUCH shorter than the first. Also edited. *hasn't re-read yet* I wonder if this has as many mistakes as chapter one did o-o**

**Me: *looks at Dani and JayFeather* Okay now you know what to do **  
><strong>Dani: Yeah, yeah we know.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: Yeah, you own neither Danny Phantom or warriors. *rolls sightless eyes* I am still wondering why I am doing a disclaimer when ThunderClan has nothing to do with this story.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Because I'm making you. And good girl and boy .w.<strong>

Umm what happened...?

Vamp was laying in a rather dark and damp cave while it seemed to be the middle of the day outside. She groaned and opened her eyes. "What a crazy dream" she said, then, fully waking up she asked "Where is Luna?" She looked around, not spotting Luna, but a rather large wolf. 'That's a big wolf' she thought with an un-easy feeling. 'Luna where are you?' she asked with her mind. No answer. This only alarmed her even more.

She stood up and, feeling oddly unbalanced, stepped back to try and regain it. She managed to stand on her tail, and tumbled backwards, hitting the wall. "That hurt" she said as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head where it had hit the wall. "Wait, that hurt" she said again, more surprised now. It shouldn't have hurt. She sighed and looked at her hand, which was actually a paw. She felt the top of her head again, where her hair had been replaced by fur. She had turned into a cat! This meant that last night was not a dream, and the large wolf beside her was, most likely, Luna. She saw another unconcious cat in that cave. Probably that vampires sister who she noticed got caught in the crossfire. Well, at least revenge was un-intentionally taken. That girl seemed more out of it than she and Luna did.

She got on all fours and stretched as she heard Luna groan, giving her a sign that her canine friend was waking up. Luna, like Vamp, tried to stand after a gasp, probably from having lost the mental connection with Vamp. Luna, like Vamp, also fell back, but she didn't hit her head like Vamp had. Said cat was laughing at her. "Vamp?" she asked.

"That's me" she replied. Then she said "try all four legs, it might work out easier." (1)

Luna looked at Vamp, then at her own paw. "Oh HELL no" said an angry Luna. "This is bad. This is VERY bad. We can't protect anyone like this!"

"Calm down Luna" Vamp said, hoping she would listen to her. "Let's see if we can find a way out of this mess and change back. Like, now." She walked out of the cave, not really paying attention, and the blinding sun hit her full force. She, out of habit, dashed back into the cave, not even realizing she wasn't hurt. Well, except for the bump on her head.

She opened her eyes to laughter coming from Luna. She looked at her strangely, and Luna said "Vamp, the sun can't kill us at the moment. We aren't vampires, which is why we can't protect anyone at the moment" she pointed out in half amusement, half seriousness.

Vamp just stood there a moment as Luna's first sentence was taken in slowly. All in a sudden realization, she realized Luna was right. The sun hadn't hurt! It was the best she had felt in a long time. She wasn't a vampire, and she wasn't dead! She walked out of the den more slowly, this time turning her head away. Not because of fear, the sun was just too freaking bright!

She looked at Luna, who was a white wolf with blue around her muzzle. She had a blue marking on her back, that curved down to her shoulder, then curved up, then back down again in a wave-like fashion. The marking ended at her tail, and had a white spot along her back, curving in the same fashion as the blue. Her feet and ears were tipped blue, and her tail was the same as it was in vampire form. She turned her head as far as possible, and noticed she basically looked the same, but was red and black and was a cat.

Finally getting used to the blinding light, Vamp looked up at Luna, then she looked around. Everything was just so much... brighter. It was so new. She felt like a kid on christmas day. 'I could live with this' she thought.

Luna was looking at Vamp. She could read her like an open book sometimes, and she knew exactly what had just happened, which made this situation far worse. 'She won't want to change back' she thought.

Vamp shook her head, and sighed, with a hardly noticible sad look. "Let's go find help" she said, and started to walk foward before Luna had time to reply, with her head hanging down slightly.

Luna sighed. However much this annoyed her, she couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for her friend. She knew Vamp would rather stay like this, but both her and Vamp knew they couldn't. She padded off after Vamp. The sooner they changed back, the better. Who knows what could happen while they were gone.

After a whole day of looking for SOMETHING that could help them, more like wandering around aimlessly not knowing where the heck they were going, they decided to rest for the night. They found a near-by abandoned fox den and the two quickly fell asleep.

**Meanwhile over yonder...**

"Phantom!" Jazz called again, looking even more worried than before, jumping out of the RV, which her mother had accidentally swerved into a tree. The other car had swerved the other way, but it hadn't hit anything, and passed them without even a sorry or an 'are you alright?'

"Are you okay Jazz? Jack?" Maddie asked both of them.

Jack just nodded. As Jazz was looking into the forest, she answered "y-yeah I'm fine." She shook her head to clear it. "I'll be back!" she said, starting to go into the forest.

"Jazz, where are you going?!" asked Maddie, not wanting to lose sight of her.

"I'm going to look for Phantom, he flew out the window!" she said with a panicked voice. She then disappeared into the cover of the trees before her mother could say another word.

Maddie sighed and shook her head. What exactly was Jazz's obsession with Phantom? She acted like he was a family member! Well, maybe he was, but not in the way Jazz was acting.

Right after Jazz had ran into the trees, she saw the steep hill her little brother had rolled down. She carefully ran down it, and upon reaching the bottom, called his name again. "Phantom?! Where are you?!" she ran a little deeper, passing right by the abandoned badger den where Danny lay unconcious. She grudgingly gave up after about 30 minutes, and walked back towards the RV with a crestfallen look on her face.

"Hey, It'll be okay Jazz. We can always get another cat" said maddie, noticing the look on Jazz's face, and trying to cheer her daughter up.

She just tilted her head up a little so she could look at her mother. If only she had known it was Danny. What would she say when she figured out Danny had gone missing? "I don't want another cat" she said in a monotone voice and climbed into the RV. Turned out, the tree didn't do that much damage, so it was still in fairly good condition. Then again, a vehicle used for fighting ghosts had to be able to take damage as if it was nothing. She sighed and looked out the window as the RV started up and said in almost a whisper "please be okay little brother."

A few hours later, said little brother finally became concious again. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it on the hard rock. "Mmmm what happened" he groaned, then opened his eyes, and looked around. Then it all came rushing back to him. The other car, the jerk of the RV, him flying out and rolling down the hill. He dashed out of the den as fast as he could and up the hill, only to find an empty road. Where had they gone? How long was he out? Jazz MUST have looked for him!

He sighed and drooped his ears, slowly walking back into the woods. NOW he had been turned into a cat by Vlad, with no antidote to change back, tossed out the window, and now he was lost in the wilderness with no idea where he should go. Where he could go? If he walked along the road, he might be picked up by someone, or worse, run over by some careless driver. His stomach growled, signifying that he was hungry. He should have eaten that cat food, even if the thought of eating it sounded disgusting. He wasn't going to go hunt though. Not yet. He looked around, and tried to take in his surroundings. He didn't even know where he was going, but he had probably wandered far away from the road. After he had been wandering around all day, he decided to find a place to sleep. He looked to the right spotted another den, and padded towards it. He was about to enter when a fox jumped out and snarled at him. It leapt at him, teeth bared and he made a dash in the other direction, not even wanting to get in a fight right now.

He spotted another den, and turned intangeable to check it out. This one was abandoned, much to his relief, so he curled up and quickly fell asleep.

**This is short as hell. Sorry ^^' There wasn't much to explain in this though.**

**OH THE MISTAKES! So happy I decided to revise this T~T**

**Oh yeah the (1)**

**1: Vamp, Danny, and Alisha are the only cats who can understand wolves and other canines. Luna is the only wolf able to understand cats and other felines. It has something to do with how they transformed and that they were human/vampire before.**


	4. Chapter 3

**YAY I finished chapter 3! Only*counts* idk how many to go! This might turn out to be a really long fic o-o or have sequels. Okay time to fix my mistakes. No wonder people turned away after the first couple chapters. Not moving on till I fix all chapters :I Idk what I should do yet. I need a prophecy; I forgot to think of one o-o**

**JayFeather: Of course you did. I'm not surprised.**  
><strong>Me: *glares* Just do your job.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: Can I be fired from this 'job'? Anyway someone who I don't know owns Warriors <strong>  
><strong>Dani: And someone else owns Danny Phantom. o.O <strong>  
><strong>Me: Erin Hunter and Butch Hartman DX On with the story!<strong>

Just as dawn was arriving, the night fading away for now, VampVixen opened her eyes and yawned. She got up and stretched out lazily, still half asleep. After waking up a little more, she turned her head towards the entrance to the den. mesmerized by the sight before her, she pads out of the den to watch the sunrise. It was.. just.. amazing, especially to one who had never actually gotten to see it. She looked over at Luna's sleeping form sadly. "I don't want to turn back" she whispers. She looked back towards the sunrise. She didn't want to be, but she had to be, and she knew it. She had to protect un-appreciative humans from vampires who couldn't give her a moment s peace. She hated everything about being a vampire, even the extras that came with it like the speed and strength and the basic immortality. They just weren't worth it.

She heard Luna yawn, and looked back over to her. "Mmm good morning Vamp" she said groggily.

"Morning Luna" she replied. Usually they would say good morning when they woke up at night, since dusk was their morning. Now it was truly morning. And it was an amazing sight every living creature took for granted. "Feels nice to say that in the actual morning" she says, smiling and closing her eyes.

Luna's gaze softened as she looked at Vamp. This was why they needed to change back fast... she didn't want her friend to feel any more pain than she had to. "Yeah, I guess it does" she said. "We should really get moving." Luna walked out of the den and looked at Vamp.

Vamp opened her eyes and sighed. She knew she would be absolutely no help if she moped around on the subject of turning back, so she smiled and said "Right then! Let's go!" She dashed past Luna, but stopped and waited for her.

"Where in the world did that come from...?" asked Luna as she followed. Why did Vamp seem so happy all of a sudden? Oh well, it was better if she was acting that way.

They had been walking for a couple of hours when Vamp stopped as she caught a scent the air. "There's another cat around here" she said, looking at Luna. "Maybe, by some small chance, he or she could be able to help?"

"Yeah, he or she could" Luna said, agreeing with her. "It's coming from that way."

They both headed towards the direction of the scent. They stopped a short distance away and spotted a black and white cat who looked just as lost as they were. Their hopes he could help dimmed at this observation, but didn't completely diminish their hopes that he could help them. He got up and backed up a little, probably having caught their scent. "Lets go" Vamp said, and they both padded towards him. He jerked his head in their direction, before mumbling something, then taking off in the other direction. "You scared him away Luna" Vamp said, but ran in hot pursuit of the mysterious cat, Luna following close behind. Well they didn't expect him to be completely unafraid in the presence of a wolf.

Meanwhile, wherever Danny was before the pause...

Danny yawned and woke up. The sun was shining, which meant morning had passed. "Wonder what time it is... probably somewhere around 11 or 12" he said to no one in particular. "Now to try to think of a plan. Well I could.. no.. maybe... no that wouldn't work.." he said, going through all sorts of ideas in his head, finding all of them bad ideas. Well what exactly was a good idea in his situation? He sighed and looked out in the direction he thought the road might be. "I could follow the road.." he said, but dismissed the idea like he did before. People who cared would try to take him home or to a shelter. Either way, he would most likely end up being fixed. He shuddered at the thought. People who didn't care would pass by him. But most of those people also didn't know how to freaking drive, and might run him down. Nope, road was definitely a bad idea.

"I wish Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were here" he said sadly, plopping down again, an absolutely miserable look on his face. What exactly was he doing? Laying down when he should be figuring a way out of this mess. He stood up and transformed, flying up above the trees for a better view. When he was high enough, he looked around. All he saw was a seemingly endless sea of trees. In one direction he could see where the trees parted in a gap, which is probably where the road was. He lowered himself a bit and flew in a random direction. That was one of the bad ideas on his list, but hey, he had to pick one of those ideas right?

After he had flown for a bit, he landed and de-transformed. "UGG this is getting me nowhere" he said in a frustrated tone. "I am going to make Vlad wish he had NEVER been born when I get back" he growled in an actually convincing threatening tone. He looked around again, but started to catch other scents. He found he could sort of identify them. Most were smells of birds or mice, which the second he had started scenting the area, made his stomach start yelling at him for food. He had no clue how to hunt though. He also caught the scent of a.. was that the scent of another cat? There was also one he couldn't identify. He got a wary look on his face. For some reason, he was a little more wary. He heard paw-steps and jerked his head around. He didn't need to look twice to spot the wolf, and instantly dashed in the opposite direction, mumbling "not again" as he did so. A fox was one thing. A wolf was another. He didn't know how to fight as a cat! And he didn't exactly enjoy the thought of using his ghost powers on a living creature. If the blast was powerful enough, he could kill any one of these animals. He hated killing. HELL the thought of a ghost being ripped apart 'molecule by molecule' repulsed him. Whenever he saw his dad trying to destroy some weak ghost he had caught, though he never said so, he felt bad for it.

He flicked his ears as pawsteps behind him alerted him that he was being chased. Instead of continuing to run, as the wolf seemed persistent, he dashed up a near-by tree and crouched low on one of the branches, turning invisible. It didn't take long for the wolf to catch up to him, and he was surprised to see a cat as well in the clearing. Not only was it strange a cat was travelling with a wolf, but they both had un-natural fur colors, and upon closer inspection, saw that the cat's eyes were red. He stayed on the branch invisibly, to see how things played out.

**Meanwhile, just a little moment ago...**

It didn't take long for Vamp and Luna to catch up to him, even if he was just a little faster then them, even becoming a little faster as he continued to run. Why did he have to make them chase him? Suddenly Luna stopped, and glanced to the side. "He climbed the tree" she said.

"How do you know?"

"His scent leads up the tree" Luna said as if it were obvious.

"Oh that's perfect" Vamp said sarcastically. "Guess I'm going up" she sighed and started up the tree.

"Don't get stuck" Luna joked. "Cause I'm not coming in after you."

"You are SO hilarious."

Danny froze as the cat began to climb the tree. 'calm yourself Danny. You're invisible; she can't see you' he thought, even though he began to get more nervous the closer she got to him.

Vamp reached the branch Danny was laying on, and stood on it. He should be here. She looked closer, and saw the branch leaning slightly, as if something was sitting on it, and got an amused smile. "I know you're there" she laughs. Danny widened his eyes and stayed deathly silent.

Luna thought Vamp had officially gone insane. "There's no one in front of you."

Vamp rolled her eyes. He wasn't going to give himself away so easily. "You're right Luna. I guess I was wrong" she said, turning to go down the tree. She climbed on the trunk, and heard a sigh of relief. She smiled mischievously and whirled around, and, before he even knew what was happening, tackled him, sending them both tumbling out of the tree and on top of Luna.

Danny re-appeared and said "Okay you caught me! Now what do you want?" He wasn't very happy.

Luna sat up, sending Vamp tumbling down to the ground. Danny had already jumped off of her. "We were just wondering if you could help us."

"So let me get this strait. You chase me down, scare me half to death (he inwardly chuckled at that), thinking you might eat me, just to ask me for help?" he asks, slightly angered.

"Yep, that's pretty much it" Vamp laughed.

"Whatever, let's start with introductions. Name's Danny."

"My name is VampVixen, and this is Luna" replied Vamp. "Now, why can you go invisible?"

"None of your business, now what is it you guys need help with?" asked Danny, completely avoiding the question.

"Well, umm, it's kind of wierd and hard to explain actually" said Luna.

"Okay go on" he said.

"Well, me and Vamp, we aren't actually... animals..." Luna started, waiting for a reaction.

"Soo you're humans?" Danny asked. He was confused though. Who turned them into animals? Why? Did they have an antidote? He would have to ask them. Well he guessed it was luck he decided not to fly away.

"No, not exactly" Vamp said. "We are.. umm.."

"Vampires" Luna completed for Vamp.

"Vampires?!" exclaimed Danny. Of all the answers he was expecting, that was not one of them. Vampires exist? And if they do, aren't they dead or something like that? How does one turn from a vampire into a living animal? "How is that possible?"

"We don't exactly know" Vamp said. "Another vampire had a weapon and shot it at us. Do you have any idea how we can change back? We kind of have to protect people."

So it was a similar situation. "No, I have no idea. I was actually human" he confessed.

"Really? How did YOU become a cat?" Vamp asked again.

"A weapon was fired at me, and whatever it shot out had sunk into my skin. I'm guessing that's what turned me into a cat. And there is no antidote as far as I know" he explained. "Stupid no good fruit loop" he muttered.

They nodded their heads. Well, this was an interesting encounter. "So, why would someone want to turn you into a cat? Does it have something to do with the reason you can go invisible?" asked Luna.

Danny sighed. He guessed it couldn't hurt. "Actually, yeah, it does. You see, I kind of have powers that I use to protect people, and my arch-enemy was kind of annoyed he was always getting beaten. He probably chose this stupid punishment cause I kept telling him to get a lonely guy cat. I swear, that guy is a crazed up fruit loop" he explains.

"All bad guys are fruit loops" Vamp laughed. "Most of them anyway."

"Yeah, I think Vlad is one of the biggest ones I've fought though. He wants to kill my dad with the thoughts that he could marry my mom if he did. He also wants me to be his evil half-ghost apprentice" he laughs. It was that 'never gonna happen' laugh.

Vamp and Luna looked at each other. "Did you say half ghost?"

'CRAP!' Danny thought. "Yeah" Danny replied, knowing he couldn't go back on his slip-up.

"Doesn't that make you, like, half dead?" asked Vamp, not even beginning to fathom how that was possible.

"I prefer the term half-ghost or having ghost powers" Danny said, not exactly liking thinking about how he had literally lost half of his life in the explosion. The topic was brought up a little recently before he turned into a cat. 'I think it was Ember who said something. Her or Kitty' he thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you become half ghost?" asked Luna curiously.

"My parents are ghost hunters, and built a portal into the ghost zone. It didn't work, and I went messing with it even though I knew I shouldn't. It turned on with me inside, which did something to me. I guess it fused ectoplasm into my blood. I woke up a few hours later and was a ghost" he explains. "Thought I was dead at first" he laughed.

"Interesting.. so now what?" asked Vamp.

"We go look for someone who might be able to help us" Luna said. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

As Luna walked off, Danny asked "where is she going?"

Vamp shrugged. "Who knows, she does that. Wanna go have our own look around?"

"Didn't she say to stay here?"

"Do you listen to your friends when they tell you to stay put?

"Yeah.. sometimes... fine we can have a look around" he sighed.

They started off, in a different direction Luna had gone. Hey, maybe they could find something she couldn't. "I keep wondering why she didn't want us going with her" Vamp said.

"Maybe she smelled something and figured it was better we stay behind" Danny said, but was also wondering the same thing.

After awhile of walking and getting no where, Vamp said "okay, let's head back."

They looked around, then Danny said "Umm, which way is back?"

"Let's try this way" Vamp said, then started walking towards, what she hoped, was where Luna had left them. After about 20 minutes they stopped, knowing they were lost.

Vamp started looking for a sign of anything familiar. Danny scented the air, then nervously turned to Vamp. "I really think we shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" asked Vamp, then scented the air, smelling the scents of several cats.

"I think this is a territory we just invaded."

They were too little too late in discovering this before three cats jumped out of the bushes, all three looking extremely angry.

**Finally got to the warriors part of the story. Next part has much less of Luna. She will probably be the main star of chapter 5, as she comes across a wolf pack. I'm not entirely too sure yet. Only one to re-write, then gotta make it up from there! That's gonna be fun. XD**

**OHMAIGAWD the spelling errors DX I didn't think there were that many mistakes until I ran a spell check.. I don't have Microsoft word alright? :S Besides, aside from a couple of things, Fanfic's spell check is way better**.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, chapter 4. No Luna in this chapter, but she will be the star of the next chapter, as she finds a pack I have yet to decide a name for. Maybe "The Moon Pack" or something like that. This is harder than I thought, especially since I am going off of what I hear on Feral Heart for the wolf pack. Their 'StarClan' will be "The Star Pack" so yeah. ANYWAY!**

**Me: Hey, you two, do your job! :I **  
><strong>Dani: *glares, obviously hating this 'job'* Vamp has no ownership of Danny Phantom<strong>  
><strong> JayFeather: *still mad about being away from his clan* Or Warriors.<strong>

Vamp and Danny looked at each other, then back at the cats. Well, this was an unfortunate turn of events. Maybe they could talk their way out of this... if they fought, they would lose. They looked at the three furious cats in front of them. One of them, strangely, had ocean blue fur, with black and light blue on him. One of them was a pure black she-cat, and the other was a blue-gray tom. "Who are you and why are you here?" the black one hissed. All three of the cats were tensed up, waiting for an oncoming fight.

"We got lost" Vamp tried to explain. "We didn't notice this was a claimed territory until right before you guys showed up. We will leave, sorry."

The blue cat jumped in front of them as they turned to leave. They weren't going to get out of this so easily it seemed. "We aren't just going to let you leave!"

"What are you gonna do, hold us hostage?" asked Danny angrily.

"We could escort them out of here" the blue-gray cat said, wanting to avoid a fight.

"Who's to say they won't come back? All the other ones do!" replied the blue one, still eyeing them.

"Because we aren't one of whoever it is you're talking about!" Vamp said in a frustrated tone of voice.

"No chances!" the black one hissed. "We are taking them to camp. SnowStar can decide what to do with them."

The blue one nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds like a good plan to me." The blue-gray one sighed in frustration. Well, at least one of them had sense.

Vamp watched as both of them got on either side of them, the black one leading away, all three of them ready to give chase if they turned tail and ran. "Any chance of a ghostly escape?" She whispered.

"I don't want to use them unless it's absolutely necessary" he whispered back.

"This looks like a necessary moment to me" she hissed.

"Maybe this SnowStar will let us go. She sounds like their leader."

"Psht, doubt it" Vamp replied, but neither said anything more on the subject.

The blue cat was watching them as they whispered to each other. Whatever they were planning, he wouldn't let it end in success. They all stayed silent after the two were done talking until they reached the camp. They stepped into the clearing, and there were several cats. Some were young, others were adults. When they were fully in the camp, all the cats looked at them. Some were giving curious stares, others wary glances, and the rest were glaring at them. Some started whispering to each other, probably wondering who they were and why they were here. The two toms separated to go do... whatever it is they do here. The blue one kept an eye on them still, ready to attack at any moment. They were lead to a den at the far right of the camp, where a white cat stepped out. This must be SnowStar. She narrowed her eyes at them, then looked to the black cat and asked "DarkCloud, who are these cats?"

"Intruders" DarkCloud hissed, lashing her tail and glaring towards them.

"More intruders?" SnowStar sighed. She looked at them again, then back at DarkCloud. "They seem to be getting more and more frequent. We are having more problems with rouges than we are with LavaClan lately." She just didn't know what to do. It seemed as if their enemy just couldn't be stopped at all. They needed a plan, and they needed one fast. And they needed the help of their silent warrior ancestors.

"What do we do with these two?" asked DarkCloud, breaking SnowStar out of her thoughts.

"They will stay here, under close watch. These are the only two who we have managed to capture, and they may be able to provide us information." she turned to Vamp and Danny. "Names?"

"VampVixen" Vamp replied, glaring at the white she-cat.

"I'm Danny" Danny said, not looking quite as hostile as his red and black friend.

"Okay" she nodded, then looked towards a tan and black cat. "SandPath, take these two to the warriors den, and keep an eye on them."

SandPath padded up to them, and looked at them for a moment before smiling and saying "okay SnowStar." He motioned for them to follow him, and they both did as they were told.

SnowStar jumped up onto a higher ledge and said Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting. All of the clan gathered up, all murmuring to each other. SnowStar looked around, making sure every cat was there except for the three she had sent off. After the murmuring quieted down and all eyes were on her, she said finally, we have managed to catch two loners. I assume they are part of a group of them, probably planning an attack on our clan. Hopefully, more cats might come looking for them, and we will finally be able to put a stop to this. There were yowls of agreement from the group of cats. After the area was quiet again, she said These two cats are to be kept a close eye on. They are never to be out of the sight of a warrior. She concluded.

The group broke up, a few cats heading out. "NOW can we have a ghostly escape?"

"Vamp. Neither of us know how to hunt, and they aren't going to kill us. I think it would be smarter of we stuck around. We aren't part of this group of rogues, so we should be okay" Danny said.

"I know how to hunt" Vamp grumbled.

"Yeah, as a vampire. I don't want to use my ghost powers to hunt. It just seems wrong in a way."

Vamp grumbled. "Yeah, you're right I guess."

They both looked up as SandPath approached them. "Guess I'll be keepin' an eye on ya for now" he said with a laugh.

"I fail to see what is so funny" Vamp said dryly.

"Can I not try to lighten the mood?" he asked. He heard Danny give out a slight laugh.

"So not funny Danny" said Vamp in an agitated tone. She didn't find any of this amusing in the slightest.

A small blue-gray she-cat approached them. "SandPath, can I help you watch the loners? I already cleaned the elders den, and DewPaw went out with NightWind and RedFur to hunt and StormPaw is no fun."

"Sure AzurePaw" he said, looking down at the young cat with a smile.

"Is she in training or something?" asked Danny. All these strange names confused him.

"Yeah, she's my apprentice. When we are kits, our names end in 'Kit'. When a kit becomes an apprentice at 6 moons old, they become an apprentice, 'kit' being replaced with 'paw', and are also assigned a mentor. When an apprentice finally becomes a warrior or medicine cat, their name can change into a variety of names. If a cat becomes leader, they change from whatever name they have to 'star'" SandPath explained.

Danny nodded. "That makes sense." He looked down at AzurePaw. "How long have you been training?"

"I've been training for somewhere around 3 moons now. I'm way better at hunting than StormPaw!" she said excitedly.

SandPath laughed. "Not good enough to be a warrior yet. And he out-matches you in fighting."

AzurePaw closed her eyes and look to the side. "Pfft, I'll get better than him and be the best warrior."

"Well, stay true to that goal" he smiled at his apprentice, before looking back at Vamp and Danny. They were interesting, especially Vamp. OceanBreeze was the only strange colored cat he had ever seen. "So, were you guys really telling the truth when you said you were lost?"

"Of course! That blue cat was just to stupid to realize we weren't lieing" Vamp said angrily.

"The blue cat is OceanBreeze, and don't mind him. He is always grumpy. He doesn't know how to have any fun at all" he said, loud enough for OceanBreeze to hear.

"I heard that!" he said, glaring at SandPath.

SandPath laughed and turned back to them. "Well, sorry for him. You will have to get used to DarkCloud's sour attitude as well, and do as she says, as she is the deputy."

Danny nodded. He guessed that she was next to become leader if anything were to happen to SnowStar. "I see."

"Also, out of curiosity, where did you guys, you know, live before?"

Knowing the whole truth would be the stupidest thing to say at the moment, Vamp said "here and there. We travel a lot". It wasn't technically a lie for her, as she and Luna constantly had to switch areas. We had accidentally wandered onto your territory, when we were ambushed by DarkCloud, OceanBreeze, and that other cat."

"The other one is named BlueGaze" he said. It was obvious he didn't fully believe them, but was giving them the benefit of the doubt for now. "Did you ever travel near two-legs, or even live with them?"

"Humans you mean? Yeah, we have come pretty close to their houses, but never lived with them as house pets" Vamp replied.

SandPath noticed Danny give a disgusted look. "And you?"

"Yeah, one picked me up and tried to get me to eat that stupid dry cat food. Wasn't even about to touch it" he said. Hey, he could say how much he hated the way Jazz and his friends treated him as a cat, considering how much he truly hated it. Vamp looked at him oddly, and he gave her a look that basically said 'I'll tell you later'.

SandPath laughed. "Oh man, I could only imagine that happening to OceanBreeze. That would be hilarious!"

Danny laughed. 'And it would be sweet, sweet payback' he thought. Of course, he wouldn't do that. Well maybe he would.

"Anyway, it's a good thing you guys were never true kittypets. OceanBreeze thinks more lowly of kittypets than he does loners, and would hate you even more."

"Does he hate others upon first glance?" asked Danny.

"Well, we kind of need to be hostile to strangers. If they steal prey, that's less prey for us. You do understand right? Besides, with the loner problems we have been having lately, it is actually surprising you weren't attacked right off the bat. I know LavaClan would have. They are having loner problems as well" said SandPath. He looked down to see AzurePaw had left.

Danny and Vamp nodded in understanding. "I guess that explains more" she said, speaking up for the first time in a bit. "So, any chance we will be able to get out of here any time soon?"

"Not likely" he laughed. "Who knows how many moons SnowStar will keep you here."

"I hope it doesn't last more than a year" said Vamp. Then again, the longer she stayed here, the less time it took to look for a way to change back into a vampire. Maybe it wasn't so bad. But Danny needed to get back to his family and friends.

'Year?' thought SandPath, having never heard the word before. The words they used were just as strange as they were. For example, humans for two-legs. How did that word associate with two-legs at all?

Danny shifted his paws, looking down sadly. Talking with SandPath was fun and all, but he missed his friends dearly, and his family. Why didn't he just use his ghost powers to get them out of there? But they needed the help, or there was no way they were going to make it. He plopped down and sighed.

SandPath looked at Danny, then at Vamp. As he got to observing her a little more, he noticed her eyes were red. Red eyes? Now that certainly was something he had never seen before.

Vamp looked up at him. "What?"

"Sorry, noticed your eyes were red" he said.

Her eyes were STILL red? Wow... "Oh... yeah I don't know either" she half lied.

"Did either of your parents have red eyes?"

"I don't know. I don't remember them" she said sadly. Not wanting to talk about it anymore, she laid down and closed her eyes.

SandPath nodded, and took the hint. He didn't say anything more. They were obviously tired. He laid down, but didn't sleep. Instead, he looked out over the camp, still confused about them. He figured he would find out more in time, but for now, it was best not to ask too much. Vamp had obviously not wanted to speak about her not remembering her parents. It was just one of the mysteries that surrounded the two.

**So yeah. Lol this is still getting more interesting. Not quite-so-interesting as of yet though.**

**Well I've done some notepad editing so it's time to find the true fails in a spell check :S Hopefully a lot less spelling and grammer errors show up.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter is centered around Luna and "The Moon Pack" I won't do the pack and the clan all in one chapter. Ever. *revises and edits and updates chapter***

**ithiefaleaf: Thanks! 8D**

**Now come here my disclaimer slaves.**

**Dani: DANNY ISN'T IN THIS CHAPTER!**  
><strong>JayFeather: Yeah! Neither are the clans!<strong>  
><strong>Me: *eye twitch*<strong>  
><strong>Jay and Dani: She owns neither Warriors or Danny Phantom even though this disclaimer is useless in this chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Me: *claps* You are such loyal slaves ^.^ On with the story!<strong>

Luna sighed. What was it exactly that she was looking for? She didn't even know. She hadn't wanted Vamp and Danny to come because she had wanted to look around herself first, which wasn't producing any sort of helpful results. Unable to find anything, she headed back, only to find that both cats had walked off. "Where the heck did they go?" she growled, then sighed in frustration. "Guess I better go look for them."

She started off walking in the same direction they went, but eventually accidentally wandered away from their trail. "Great, now I'm lost" she said with a frustrated growl. She had better not be going around in circles. She flicked her ears, hearing a sound coming from her right. She barely had time to react as she was tackled to the ground by a black wolf. She rolled over, attempting to shake him off of her, which worked when she managed to grab hold of his front leg. He pulled back, snarling at her. 'Great job Luna. You invaded pack territory' she thought. He lunged at her again, but this time she side-stepped, dodging the attack. 'It's a good thing I'm good at predicting moves' she thought. This wolf easily out-sized her, so for once, she didn't have the strength advantage. She did a little dodge roll, barely missing another lunge, this time, trying to grab hold of his fur as he passed. She successfully caught it and he landed on his side. She let go, growling at him.

He sat up and shook off. He then looked at her, but it was an amused look, and he started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You have absolutely no idea what you are doing" he said with an amused tone. "Did you not ever learn how to fight?"

"No, not really" she said. Not technically a lie. She sat down, but kept her guard up.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was looking for someone, but got lost, and accidentally ended up here" she said. "I'll leave now."

"If you hunt as bad as you fight, you'll never make it" he said as she turned to leave.

She stopped and sighed. Well, he was right. Cats had it easy, and could hunt mice and be well off. Wolves needed prey that was a bit bigger and harder to catch. "Are you just giving me advice, or inviting me to stay with you?" she asked him, turning back around.

"I dunno" he said in a childish way, grinning.

"Let me re-phrase that" she said with an annoyed look. "CAN I stay with your pack?"

"THAT depends on what my dad says. He's the alpha."

"What depends on what I say?" asked a large, dark gray wolf. He looked at Luna, then narrowed his eyes. "Who is this?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Who are you?" he asked.

"Luna" she answered.

"This is Luna" he said, smiling. "Just a loner who does not have the slightest clue how to fight" he laughs.

His dad nodded his head, then looked back at her. "I can invite you to join my pack, but don't expect much, as you will be joining as an omega. Your rank may go up at some point. Your choice, take it or leave it."

In other words, take the offer or leave immediately. Well, it could be worse. "Sure." She highly doubted she would find Vamp any time soon anyway. "Can I ask your names?"

"Names Night" said the black wolf.

"Storm" said the gray wolf, turning around, and motioning for them to follow him.

She wondered why he had allowed her to join so easily though. It was wierd. She silently followed the two wolves. She hated it when others were right, especially when the other is an annoying boy. She was jerked out of her thoughts when Night poked her. "Almost there."

She glared at him. Here she was, joining a pack, and she didn't think she was even going to get along with the son of the alpha. "Do not poke me again" she said.

He just laughed. "No promises." She growled, and then quickened her pace to get ahead of him. He quickened his pace too, but went ahead of her and caught up with Storm. "I didn't expect you to let her join so easily" he said, remembering the experience with the last loner that joined. He had happened to be a spy, and had led a whole group to attack them. They had lost a few pack members in that fight, including one of his sisters.

Storm looked at him. "I've heard of a near-by pack what wants to take the land" he said. "If this she-wolf is one of them, then we can get information out of her."

"But she can barely fight, why would they send her?"

"Ever heard of acting?" asked Storm skeptically. "Besides, we are to be very careful what information we give her. Not to mention she isn't allowed near any of the pups until we can trust her. And you will be the one keeping an eye on her."

"Me?" he asked, then laughed. "Why me?"

"Because she doesn't like you" he laughed.

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

They finally made it to the den. As they walked in, a light gray she-wolf with white front paws and back legs approached them, but stopped as soon as she had spotted Luna. "Storm, care to explain?" she asks.

"I'll explain later" he told her. "But she will be staying with the pack for awhile, and if she proves loyal, maybe for forever."

'Doubt it'll be forever' she thinks. Turning back was way more important than staying loyal to a wolf pack. At least, to her it was. She looked to the side as Night approached her. "You will be over there with crystal. She's also an omega" he told her, pointing to an extremely light blueish silver she-wolf. "Oh, and my dad says I have to keep an eye on you, in case you are deceiving us or something like that" he said, chuckling a little.

"Oh hell no" she growled. "Why you?"

"He said it was because you didn't like me" he laughed.

"Of course" she said, rolling her eyes. Just freaking perfect. If she didn't need the help, she would have left right then and there. No doubt about it. She already expected to be treated pretty badly, as omegas were, somewhat, the outcasts of a pack. NOW she had to be around this annoying boy because he was told to watch her to purposely piss her off. She walked towards the den she was told to, and sat beside Crystal.

Crystal looked at her. She had a calm, but distant gaze, and didn't look quite as happy as the higher ranked pack members. "Hey there" Luna said.

Crystal said nothing, but nodded in greeting. She wasn't used to just friendly conversation. She looked up as Night laid down on his side a couple feet from the omega den. "Night, what are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on the former loner" he mumbled, not even paying attention to Luna. He looked more like he was going to fall asleep right where he lay.

Crystal shook her head. Of all the wolves, why was Night watching her? Storm was... strange sometimes. "So, what's your name?" she asked, finally speaking to her.

"Luna" she replied.

"Hey Luna" Night said, interrupting before Crystal could reply.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have blue markings? No offense, but that kind of blue isn't normal" he said curiously.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing" Crystal told her.

"That falls under the category of 'none of your business'" she told Night. Well, she couldn't very well say it was because she used to be a vampire called 'The Blue and White Wolf' now could she? She could have simply said that she didn't know.

"What's the big secret?" he asked, suddenly getting suspicious. Maybe his father could be right.

"I promise you, nothing that will hurt the pack in the long run. Unlike some others, I am not what others call 'an open book' and keep things to myself that I feel don't need to be mentioned. Now don't pry any more on the subject of why my fur has blue on it" she says, ending that conversation.

"What's a book?"

Luna groaned. 'WRONG phrase to use as a wolf stupid' she thought. "Nothing, forget it. Hard to explain" she said. 'To a wolf' her mind finished.

Night shrugged. "Mmm okay, whatever." So Luna was hiding something. He would have to let his dad know that. This mysterious she-wolf intrigued him. "So who were you looking for?"

"My friends" she replied simply.

"Who are they? Are they as bad at fighting as you?" he joked.

She turned her head and growled at him, Crystal giving her the 'you are an extremely brave wolf' look. She had never seen anyone growl at Night or Storm so freely. "Danny and VampVixen. And I have no idea how they are at fighting" she says, but still angry that he, once again, pointed out her poor fighting skills.

'VampVixen... what a wierd name' he thought. "You know, you could always learn to fight."

"But omegas don't usually receive training!" Crystal said, surprised at the offer. (1)

"Ditto to what Crystal said" Luna said dryly.

Night chuckled. "She is also not exactly an official part of the pack."

"So does this basically mean I am being treated as an omega, without actually being an omega?"

"Kinda" he said. "Actually, you will probably be treated lower until the pack trusts you."

"Perfect" she mumbled sarcastically.

"But she still gets training?" asked Crystal.

Night laughed. "Actually, no. Not any time soon anyway. She would have to prove she can be trusted so she can become a true member of the pack before even THINKING about receiving training."

"This is all very interesting, and by very interesting I mean I could care less about training, but Night, may I please sleep?"

"You seriously wouldn't last very long on your own" he said. "Since you don't care about defending yourself."

"Mhmm" she mumbled as she lay her head on her paws, closing her eyes. It was still pretty early on, being probably only around 1:00, even though she couldn't be too terribly sure.

Night gave her a hard look. Why did she act the way she did? Did she seriously simply not care. He saw her falling asleep, and went to speak with Storm about what he had found out. After finishing telling Storm the information, he waited for what he would have to say.

He growled a little. "Watch her closer. She makes one wrong move towards ANYONE in the pack, attack her. Try and get more information out of her later on as well. I just hope bringing her here wasn't a mistake that could harm the pack."

Night nodded, then went back beside the Omega den. He laid down, and kept one eye on the sleeping form of Luna.

**Yes this chapter was boring as hell. I'm sorry for that. I dunno why but these are harder to write.**

**Think I got all the mistakes in this. Won't know till I run a spell check. *runs one* OH THE SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS DX**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, I actually had this in my head way before I even started writing, so I need to get it down while I'm still thinking of it. Still having a hard time, mostly because I couldn't think of a prophecy. It was going to have something to do with "the two who defy death" or somewhere along those lines, and unable to think of anything, StarClan will just be silent for now.**

**Now, where are my disclaimers? *Looks around and finds them hiding* :I**

**Dani and Jay: *both sigh***  
><strong>Dani: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, and always will be.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: She claims warriors not.<strong>  
><strong>Me: X3<strong>

The next day, Vamp and Danny woke up. They looked outside, and saw dawn was nearly over, and most of the other warriors were out and about. SandPath must have been out of camp, since he was nowhere to be found. They both padded outside the warriors den, and took a better look at the camp. There were a few other dens. A couple of young cats were hanging around one of them. That must be where the apprentices slept. They saw a calico she-cat inside another one, looking down at something. They would have to ask what she was doing later. They looked towards SnowStar's den, then at another den. It was kind of slanted to them, but they could just make out a white she-cat in there. Upon taking a closer look, they spotted a couple of kits playing. Must be the nursery.

A black she-cat with silver streaks on her fur walked up to them. "Hi. My name's NightWind" she greeted, trying to be nice despite her lack of trust. "I'll be watching you two for now."

"Why do we have to be watched?" Vamp complained.

"Did you guys not listen to SnowStar?" she asked. "And I am pretty sure SandPath said something too."

"She has a point Vamp" said Danny.

"Why do you shorten her name instead of call her by her full name?" asked NightWind curiously.

"It's just what others where we come from usually call her" said Danny. "My actual name is Daniel, but everyone calls me Danny. I hate my full name" he laughs.

"I see" she said as OceanBreeze walked up to them. Not him again!

"Hey NightWind" he greeted, completely ignoring them.

"Hey OceanBreeze" she said. "What is it?"

He shrugged, before turning to Vamp and Danny with a glare. "Nothing, just thought I would come over here for now."

Vamp narrowed her eyes at him. "What, you think we'll attack her?"

"I wouldn't put it past you" he growled.

Danny glared at him. "Don't judge others you know nothing about."

"Yeah, I'm also positive you would like to be allowed to leave."

"Actually, yeah, we would!" growled Vamp.

"To get back to your little group?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes and no" Danny replied. "We have a friend who is probably looking for us and going to chew us out if and when she finds us. But, if you are talking about this stupid group of loners who constantly invade and attack you, then you are absolutely wrong."

"Chew you out?" asked NightWind. "That sounds violent."

"It's a phrase for getting angry and giving us a lecture" explained Danny.

"Are there any other phrases that sound violent?" asked OceanBreeze.

"Umm" said Vamp, starting to think. "Probably, but nothing I can think of right off the bat."

'Strange phrase' thinks NightWind. Off the bat?

Danny noticed her confused look. "Means right away."

"I figured" she laughed.

They looked over as SandPath walked into camp with a black tom and a red tom with white on his right front paw and on his left back paw. He grinned at them before walking over. "SnowStar said OceanBreeze and I are to take you out of camp on the next patrol" he told them.

OceanBreeze looked at him strangely. "Why would we want them to know the territory?"

"I don't ever know what goes through SnowStar's head. You know she can be... strange sometimes."

"Why can't someone else go with us?" complained Vamp.

"What's wrong with OceanBreeze and I?" he laughed.

"I don't care if you go, I meant why is HE coming with us?" asked Vamp, glaring at the smirking blue tom.

SandPath shrugged. "I don't know."

"Whatever" growled Vamp, walking back into the den, SandPath just blinking his eyes and looking at the strange cat.

"Is she always like that?" asked SandPath, turning to Danny.

"I haven't known her that long" he said. "I met up with her, and her friend Luna, about a few days before we ended up here."

SandPath nodded his head. The more and more he spoke to them, the more he began to believe he was telling the truth. He looked over at OceanBreeze.

OceanBreeze still kept his hard glare. "And where is this friend of yours now?"

"How in the world should I know" Danny growled. Hadn't he just said something about getting chewed out IF they were found?

"Whatever" OceanBreeze said, obviously not believing them. "You can sit there and tell all sorts of lies, but remember, it won't get you out of this mess" he warns before walking off.

Danny was about ready to jump on the stupid blue tom claw his fur off. Of course, that would be a horrible idea. Instead, he turned around and sat down inside the den and sighed, just trying to cool down. There really was nothing better to do until they left.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the camp...**

SnowStar padded outside her den and looked over towards the loners. They obviously didn't want to be here, but she didn't care. The attacks were getting to her, and she wanted them to stop. She continued on until she reached the medicine cat den. "BlossomPool" she says.

The young calico she-cat raised her head. "Yes SnowStar?" she replies.

"Has StarClan spoken to you?" she asked. They really needed the help of their warrior ancestors.

BlossomPool sighed and shook her head. "Not recently. I wonder why they are so quiet" she replied.

SnowStar shook her head. "I have no idea" she said, and then looked up at BlossomPool. "Thanks. Tell me if they speak with you."

BlossomPool nodded. "I will."

SnowStar nodded, then padded back towards her den. She needed to think. The band of rouges, the two cats they had captured, and the silence of StarClan. None of this made sense. Were the three connected at all?

**Meanwhile, some time later in the day...**

When it was time for the next patrol, OceanBreeze came to get Vamp and Danny. "Time to go" he said, before going to wait by the camp entrance.

"Come on Vamp" Danny says, prodding the sleepy she-cat with his paw.

She stretched lazily before asking "where are we going?"

"You don't remember? To see the territory" he reminds her.

"Oh yeah" she said through a yawn, before following him out of the den and to the cats waiting at the entrance.

"Let's go" OceanBreeze said impatiently, obviously not wanting to be a part of this group as much as Vamp and Danny didn't want him there.

Danny rolled his eyes as they headed out. They walked along the border. SandPath and OceanBreeze were extremely alert, probably making sure they didn't miss it if there was an intruder. Vamp looked across the border and spotted another group of cats. "Who are they?"

"Hmm?" asked SandPath, and then he looked in the same direction. "Oh, that's a LavaClan patrol" he explained.

Vamp nodded. There was a light gray she-cat with white markings, an orange tom, and a gray tom. The gray one looked over and headed to the border. "You caught some loners?" he asked skeptically. "Oh did SnowStar invite them to join your clan?"

"They're prisoners!" OceanBreeze instantly piped up, not even going to hear of loners joining the clan.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

"Then WHY do you have them out on a patrol?" asked the orange one in a rather rude way.

"None of you business FlameSoul" SandPath growled. "Come on guys" he said, heading along away from the LavaClan patrol.

Danny and Vamp followed him. OceanBreeze glared at the patrol for a moment, before following the others. The other cats watched them leave before continuing on with their patrol.

After a moment of silence, they started to smell an un-familiar scent. "What in the world is that?" asked OceanBreeze in a disgusted tone of voice.

"I don't know, but it's coming from the Thunderpath" said SandPath. "Wanna go have a look?"

"We might as well" said OceanBreeze, who was already heading that way.

The others followed him. They soon arrived at the Thunderpath, and found the source. There was a two-leg laying on the side, though you could hardly make out what he looked like, since he was burned to the point where there was basically nothing visible on him. "Did another two-leg set him on fire?" SandPath asked.

Vamp, however, recognized the scene instantly, having seen it a couple of times before. A vampire had gotten caught out in the sun. "I don't know, maybe" she said, walking up to the vampire. As she padded closer to him, a look of horror crossed her face. "No..." she whispered. "Not him..." This wasn't happening! It couldn't be. Not able to look at the charred remains anymore, she dashed off. She didn't really know which direction she was going, but she soon found herself at the IceClan camp. She dashed inside and into the warriors den, earning a few confused and surprised glances, but the other cats simply shrugged it off. She laid down and put her head on her paws, letting the tears flow. "Not him" she whispered again.

Back at the group, SandPath and OceanBreeze were just staring in the direction Vamp had run. What exactly just happened? Did she know this two-leg? Had she possibly lied about having not been a kittypet? There were several un-answered questions running through both of their minds.

Danny looked back at the vampire, and then he also looked in the same direction. He must have been a really good friend of hers. He shook his head, and then said "come on" and took off in the same direction.

SandPath snapped out of it, and then followed Danny, OceanBreeze following close behind. They made it to the camp and quickly padded inside, and were instantly approached by SnowStar. "What happened?"

"I don't really know" SandPath replied. "We were patrolling as normal, when we came across a strange scent. We looked further into it, and there was two-leg on the side of the Thunderpath, and his entire body was burnt to basically nothing. VampVixen walked closer to it, then just took off" he explained.

"Strange" SnowStar said, obviously thinking about what could have caused the strange reaction. Unable to come up with an answer, she said "go talk to her" before walking off.

SandPath headed to the warriors den and sat down beside her. "Hey" he said, trying to get her attention.

"Hey" she said, not looking up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she lied.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked her.

She turned her head, hiding her face. "None of your business."

"Yes, it is my business" he said. "SnowStar wants to know why you're crying over the death of a two-leg."

"I just..." she started, sitting up, and then met his gaze. "It's nothing" she said again.

SandPath's face hardened. "It isn't nothing, otherwise you wouldn't have taken off like you did. And you wouldn't be crying."

"Can we talk about this later?" she asked, laying down again. She was kinda hoping he would forget later on.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get much out of her, SandPath padded out of the den, a little frustrated at the strange she-cat. "Fine."

Vamp sighed. She would have to come up with some excuse for her reaction. She didn't want to accept the truth though. How did it happen? It's not like he was stupid. SOMEONE made him unable to make it to safety. Someone wanted him out of the way. She sighed. Why had someone killed off Lucian?

**Even with this planned out, I still had a hard time writing this DX Geez writing hates me.**

**OhMai this chapter didn't have many mistakes, grammer or spelling. I'm happy about that.**

**JayFeather: Yeah. It's a good thing you're editing these.  
>Dani: Ahh when we hated you more than we do now. Good times.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**I am only going to write about Luna in every other chapter in this story. Why? I don't like doing those chapters DX Mostly because I know a lot less about wolf packs than warrior clans. Andimtoolazytolookthemup. She will probably be in either the next chapter or chapter 9. One or the other. Anyway, we are going to run back to Amity park for a portion of this chapter so Danny's parents can find him missing. I may run back to Amity park a few times. Wewt, writing a chapter with Writers block... fun shit.**

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**Dani: Wow. Haven't done this in a long time Me: Writers block -.-"**  
><strong>JayFeather: Oh...<strong>  
><strong>Me: Disclaim morons...<strong>  
><strong>Dani: HEY! Don't call us morons! And yes, you do not own Danny Phantom <strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: Or Warriors Me: Onto the long-awaited chapter -.- Don't expect many fast updates.<strong>

The next few days just kinda dragged on by. Whenever asked about what had happened that day at the Thunderpath, Vamp would change the subject, or just stay silent. Nobody could get her to talk about it, and everyone eventually gave up. Even though SandPath was still a little determined to get it out of her.

They had officially been in IceClan for a week. Today would be the day Danny's parents found out he wasn't at Tucker's house. What would happen? Would Tucker say he had been kidnapped? His parents would probably blame it on a ghost. He sighed and looked over at Vamp, who had the same look on her face that she has had since she found the burnt vampire body. Like everyone else, he couldn't get her to talk about it. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded. "I'm fine" she muttered. "Now quit asking me. It's getting annoying."

"You need to get out of this Vamp" he told her. "You can't just stay upset all the time. We still need to get out of here and find Luna."

"Why?" they heard from outside the den before OceanBreeze walked in.

"Because we don't want to live here and I'm sure you don't want us here" retorted Danny.

OceanBreeze glared at Danny. "I think you better remember who is in charge here" he growled.

"Oh I do remember who is in charge. If I remember correctly, isn't SnowStar in charge?" he replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

OceanBreeze glared daggers at Danny. "Yes she is" he said through gritted teeth. "But I am in charge of watching you."

"Yeah yeah, but the thing is, we don't need a babysitter. And you don't intimidate me in the slightest. And I don't like your company" he said.

"Yeah yeah, but the thing is" OceanBreeze said, mimicking Danny, "I don't exactly trust you. If you remember correctly, you're still the enemy and being held captive."

"Whatever" Danny said, rolling his eyes. "Like we said, we're innocent."

"And like I said, nobody here believes you."

"Would you two stop arguing like a couple of immature children?" Vamp asked. She was getting frustrated with the two toms.

"He started it" Danny said.

"I don't care who started it" Vamp said. "I'll finish it."

"Sounds like a threat" OceanBreeze said, hoping to expose her for what he thought she really was whenever she threatened him. He figured she'd deny it.

Vamp stood up and looked OceanBreeze strait in the eyes. "That's because it was."

OceanBreeze just looked at her. He was surprised she admitted that she had threatened him. Then again, the threat was directed at Danny as well. Vamp went back to where she was and didn't speak another word.

**Meanwhile, in Amity Park...**

It was finally time to head home from New York. A relieved Jazz climbed into the RV after everything was all packed and everyone was ready. It had been a long week of non-stop ghost talk. She had to deal with it at home too, but it wasn't quite as bad. Most of the presentation they did though was on the ghost portal, since none of the other hunters and inventors owned one. They showed off some of their other inventions as well. It wasn't all that bad.

"Jazz, hun, you all ready to go?" Maddie asked.

"definitely" Jazz replied, eager to get home and back to her usual routine.

Maddie nodded and her and Jack got into the RV to head back to Amity Park. It was a little hectic getting out of New York but after they made it out the ride back went pretty smoothly. Jazz mostly slept and read the whole way. A couple of miles out of Amity Park, Jack said "Don't forget to stop at Tucker's house to pick up Danny."

Jazz's head jerked up. She had completely forgotten that Danny wasn't really there! She mentally smacked herself in the head for forgetting. What was she going to tell her parents? The truth? Like they'd believe he got turned into a cat and thrown out the window. Well they might.. but the truth is completely out of the question. She was sure Tucker could think of something. If he couldn't, she was good at thinking up last-minute lies. Her parents were gullible enough to believe almost any lie as long as it was legit.

They made it into Amity Park and headed to Tucker's place. Maddie was about to step out when Jazz got an idea. "Let me go in and get him."

Maddie shrugged and said "Okay. Hurry out."

Jazz nodded and walked up to the house. She knocked on the door and Tucker's mom answered. "Hey there Jazz" she said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Is Tucker home?" she asked.

"He's up in his room. Would you like to come inside?" She offered.

"Yes, thank you" Jazz said and walked inside. She headed up to Tucker's room and opened the door. He was doing something on his computer. "Tucker."

He turned away from whatever it is he was doing and was surprised to see Jazz standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Well. We just got back from our little trip to New York's ghost convention. You remember that Danny had been turned into a cat right?"

"Of course. How could I forget?" Tucker laughed. "And he's supposedly at my house. What of it?"

"Oh, I see" He said. "I'm guessing we now need another excuse" he sighed. "Where is he? It would be better to come up with something with him here."

She looked down sadly. "We got in a slight accident on the way there. Danny flew out the window when the RV jerked to the side to avoid a passing car on the wrong side of the road. Not on purpose. He must have rolled down and hit his head on something and gotten knocked out. If he didn't he would have answered my calls. But I couldn't find him anywhere and my parents called me back, saying we needed to hurry and I had no choice but to leave him" she said. "I hope he's okay..."

Tucker sat in his chair, processing what Jazz had told him. "You didn't over-look anything did you?"

Jazz tried to think back to when she was more panicked than she had ever been. Had she passed anything. It was then she realized she had passed a couple of caves, or animal dens, whatever they were. Danny could have been inside one. "I'm so stupid!" she exclaimed out of the blue. "Some of the abandoned animal dens! Ahh how could I have passed them up?"

Tucker groaned in frustration. "Nice going Jazz" he said, before thinking once again. Even if Danny hadn't gone missing, he would still had to think up an excuse. And he decided to use the only excuse possible. "How does 'Danny was walking to the Nasty Burger to meet me but never showed up' sound?" he asked. He wasn't very happy that this had happened and he was still concerned for his friend. But they had to tell his parents some excuse as to where Danny was.

Jazz nodded sadly. "That should do."

She and Tucker walked out of the house looking rather glum. Her parents, however, were expecting her to come out with Danny. "Where's Danny?" Maddie asked with a confused look.

"Well, Mrs. Fenton, you see, the thing is.." Tucker started. He paused and sighed. "Well Danny was on his way to meet me at the Nasty Burger because we didn't go at the same time. He had something to do, so he said he'd meet me there. I sat there and waited awhile but he never showed. I tried calling him, but he didn't answer. I haven't seen him at all since that day.."

Maddie and Jack looked down to process what Tucker had told them. From what he said, it sounded like Danny had been kidnapped. But who would do that? The instant thought that a ghost kidnapped their son popped into both their heads. Even as the ghosts were destructive, none had ever kidnapped any humans. At least, none that they knew about. But maybe it was to be expected. After all they were the town ghost hunters. Even if Phantom did get to most of the ghosts before they did. And where was Phantom when their son was being kidnapped anyway?! Unless he kidnapped Danny himself... they'd need to catch the elusive ghost. For now, they'd just drive back to the house to figure out what to do next.

Maddie nodded her head slowly. "I see..." she sighed. Then she looked up with a determined look. "We'll do everything in our power to get him back. Tucker, thanks for telling me what happened."

Tucker nodded slowly. At least it worked. Next step, find Danny. Or hope he would find Amity Park. Who knows how far out he is. Could be days. Weeks. Months. Maybe even years. Maybe even never... He didn't want to think that thought. He went to tell Sam what happened, and hoped Danny got out of this mess the way he managed to get out of all messes.

**So I revised this and fixed any errors... but I realized that I completely messed up. I made Tucker not know Danny was supposed to be at his house... when he and Sam CLEARLY suggested he's supposed to stay at his house in chapter freaking one *fixes* Man readers were probably like 'lolwut?' when reading that part. Oh well, I think I managed to make it longer... but why am I such an idiot DX**

**Danielle: I can name several answers to that.**

**Anyway, I should be okay after this chapter's edit to return to chapter 19. I'll still skim all the other chapters, but the early ones were best to focus on.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay because of my lack of reading warriors in a couple years and because I suck at fight scenes in general, imma speed through AzurePaw's training session in this chapter. Don't worry, not everything will be sped through. If this story is going to have any plot at all, then there has to be some action that's actiually typed out lol. Luna will probably be in the next Chapter. Eventually she'll start making appearances with the same chappies as Vampy. I think it's time for Phantom to make an appearance as well :P**

**Me: Alright... another chapter.**  
><strong>Dani: Whoop-de-do. Hey at least this one didn't take several months.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: It still took long enough. She's so slow. Used to be fast.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Well if you think I'm so slow then YOU guys write the damn story.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: I'm a cat. AND I'm blind.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: I don't feel like it.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Then shut the hell up and disclaim.<strong>  
><strong>Dani and Jay: Warriors and Danny Phantom are credited to their respective owners.<strong>

Days seemed mostly un-eventful in the clan. SandPath had eventualy given up on getting the truth about what happened that day on the thunderpath. But at least VampVixen wasn't moping around in the den anymore. Hardly any of the members trusted her and Danny still. SandPath chuckled. He was very sure the two strange cats were innocent. OceanBreeze was still skeptical though. It didn't help that Danny loved annoying him though. OceanBreeze eventually stayed away before he clawed both their fur off.

DarkCloud walked up to SandPath. "Can I speak with you?"

He shrugged. "Sure" he said and followed her.

"You've been watching VampVixen and Danny most of the time. SnowStar wants to know if they've made any suspicious moves or if there's any reason to be concerned."

He inwardly sighed with relief. Usually when a warrior was pulled aside by the snappy she-cat, they were in trouble. "Well they haven't made any moves to attack the clan. Though some of their phrases they use are a little.. off. And there's also the strange reaction from VampVixen that day on the thunderpath."

"Strange reaction?" DarkCloud asked. She had noticed VampVixen moping around, but never bothered to ask why because she really hadn't cared at the time.

"Yeah. When OceanBreeze and I took her on patrol, we smelled this awful scent coming from the thunderpath. We went to check it out and there was a two-leg lieing there that looked like it had been on fire. It was so burnt you could barely make out what it looked like" he said. DarkCloud wondered what kind of person would set another on fire, but continued to listen. "VampVixen walked up to it slowly. She raised her head and backed away. She almost looked scared. I was going to ask her what was wrong, but she bolted back to the camp."

"I see. And you followed her back. I remember that day. What happened?"

"She was crying" he said, still confused. "She was upset about seeing the dead two-leg. I remember she assured us she never was a kittypet so I was confused as to why she would be so upset. I tried to talk to her about it but she kept turning away. I only gave up on that lost cause a couple days ago."

"I see. And SnowStar is already aware of this?"

SandPath nodded. "Yeah, she was the first one to ask what happened when the rest of us got back to the camp."

"Has there been any other strange behavior?"

sandpath laughed. "They're both strange cats. But nothing strange of importance. They haven't tried to escape or anything. Not they they could with the heavy watch on them."

DarkCloud nodded. "I'll go inform SnowStar. You go back to keeping an eye on them."

"You know, I do have an apprentice to train" he reminded her. As much fun as getting to know the strangers was, he did still have other duties.

"AzurePaw is doing just fine. You do as I say" She retorted sharply.

He rolled his eyes but did as instructed. AzurePaw approached him as he was headed back to the warriors den. "SandPath, can we go out training today? I've been practicing but you never get a chance to watch anymore!"

SandPath sighed. "DarkCloud seems to have other plans for what she wants me to do. I'm really sorry AzurePaw" he told the young cat, smileing apologetically.

Knowing what he was talking about, she instantly piped up "bring them with us!"

SandPath sat down, thinking. DarkCloud said he had to watch them, but didn't technically say they had to stay in the warriors den. He smiled. This could be fun. "Sure, I'll go get them."

"Yay!" AzurePaw said and bounded after him. Not only was she getting her mentor back, but she was going to show off her skills to some new cats.

They reached the den and SandPath poked his head in. "VampVixen, Danny" he said.

Both cats looked up. "What is it?" Asked Danny.

Before SandPath could say anything, AzurePaw piped up "Since SandPath is supposed to keep an eye on you, he's taking me to train and you two get to come!"

Vamp looked at the young cat. "This could be interesting. Of course we'll come. Anything to get the hell outta this den."

SandPath rolled his eyes. "Then come on" he said and walked towards the exit to the camp, followed closely by AzurePaw. Vamp and Danny lagged a little behind. As they reached the exit, their least favorite blue tom intercepted them.

"SandPath, what are you doing?" he asked, eyeing Vamp and Danny.

"Since DarkCloud won't let me step away from these two to get back to my mentoring duties, I'm taking them with me" he said, shrugging. "AzurePaw suggested it."

Still eyeing the two, OceanBreeze asked "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

SandPath shrugged. "If you're that concerned then come with us."

"SandPath!" VampVixen shouted.

OceanBreeze smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

SandPath shrugged again and continued out of the came with the group following him. At first they thought this would be fun. Being able to watch a training session. Of course, life was cruel, and decided to include the cat they hated the most. Oh well. They'd get over it.

They reached a clearing and looked around. This appeared to be a large clear circle surrounded by a few trees not far off from the camp. Danny assumed it was where most training took place, considering the fact that it's where they stopped. Vamp and Danny sat down, trying to ignore the fact OceanBreeze was keeping a sharp eye on them.

"This should be interesting" Vamp said. She still wished Danny would give them a ghostly escape. But then again, it'd be stupid to just wander around the forest on their own. Even if one of them did have ghost powers.

"Okay, show me what RedFur has been teaching you" SandPath told AzurePaw.

AzurePaw nodded and made sure to demonstrate everything her substitute mentor had taught her. A lot of it was impressive but there were also a few mistakes in which SandPath caught and corrected her on. Her attacks varied from direct attacks to sneak attacks. It was pretty impressive. But they didn't know what was impressive enough to graduate from apprentice to warrior. SandPath also taught her a few new skills. Obviously he didn't hurt her. He even called OceanBreeze in to demonstrate, much to their amusement. They were pretty evenly matched. SandPath tended to best OceanBreeze quite a few times. He obviously knew the cat's fighting style a little too well.

After an hour or two it was about time to head back to the camp. "You did great AzurePaw!" SandPath said, smileing at his apprentice.

"Do you think I'm good enough to be a warrior yet?!" She asked excitedly.

SandPath laughed. "Not quite yet."

She looked upset a moment, but it didn't last long. "What do you guys think?" She asked, directing the question to Vamp and Danny. "Was I good?"

Vamp smiled and said "you were great! But what your mentor says goes I guess."

Danny nodded and said "that's just the way it is. But you're really good. Well you'll be even better when you do become a warrior!" He said with a grin.

"Yeah you're right!" She said and bounded through the camp entrance before the rest of them came through.

"SandPath!" A voice from beside him said sharply. He sighed. That can't be good. He turned around to see DarkCloud looking extremely annoyed.

He sat down calmly and answered "yes?"

"What exactly were you doing?"

He laughed a little. "Well, since you said I had to keep an eye on our unusual guests, I decided to take them with me to a training session with my apprentice. You never said I couldn't."

"That doesn't mean you can take them out of the camp without permission. They could have run off!"

SandPath rolled his eyes. "Well they didn't. Besides, OceanBreeze was with us. I doubt they could have."

She sighed. "Just be careful" she said before walking away. Well that went smoothly.

Later that night, most of the warriors were already asleep. Danny was awake. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking of his family. He would get back to them in time. He knew he could escape easily. But where exactly would they go? He had no idea where they were. He may never find Amity Park just wandering around aimlessly. He sighed and looked around. All of the cats were asleep. He went invisible and exited the den quietly. He went intangeable and easily bypassed BlueGaze who was guarding the entrance.

After he was a little bit into the forest, he transformed into his ghost form and flew up. Flying always relaxed him, and it was a good way to clear his head. He had too much on his mind. He wondered how much danger the clans really were in. And what about this supposed group of cats? Al the warriors seemed pretty well trained. He was sure since the cats seemed out to get both clans, if both clans went against them, the cats would be way outmatched. But there was always the possibility of that not being the case.

And then there was his family and friends. What lie had Tucker and Jazz thought up? Probably the obvious. He sighed. Would he ever be human again? He could very well end up being a cat for the rest of his life. It was one of those times when he wished he had the wisdom of Clockwork. Would Jazz tell his parents what really happened to him?

And what of Amity Park? Was it safe? He knew between Valerie and his parents, most of the common ghosts were easily taken care of. But what if a ghost that far out-matches them attacks? He could barely handle Undergrowth and Vortex. Even though the chances of those two attacking again were slim, there were still powerful ghosts out there.

And what of Vlad? With Danny currently down for the count, would he attempt to kill his father again? He hoped not. That damn froot loop. But still, something told him he wasn't lieing when he said there was no antidote. He obviously wanted to make sure Danny didn't become human any time soon.

And what of Vamp and Luna? They had a job to protect people as well. Would the vampires take control? He didn't know much about them but he knew enough that they would easily take advantage of their enemies being gone. Would the two ever change back? Vamp didn't seem to want to. The very thought of changing back into a vampire upset her.

He looked down and saw some strange cats. He turned invisible and landed. They didn't seem to belong to either clan. Could these cats be two of the enemy rogues? He got closer to see if he could get any information, but the two remained silent. He followed them for a bit and realized they were headed for the camp. He jumped up and flew in front of them becoming visible.

The two cats stopped and just stared. There was a silvery cat with black fur on his legs. The other one was white with one black spot on his chest. "Who are you?" the silver one asked warily.

"Who are you?" Danny countered.

"That's none of your business!" The white one hissed and prepared to attack if need-be.

Danny glared at the cat, his eyes glowing a little brighter than usual. "I suggest you go back the way you came" he warned.

"Or what?" the silver one sneered.

Without a word Danny shot up and fired an ectoblast towards the ground. It hit right in front of the two cats. They both jumped back in surprise and ran. He smirked. That might be the last he saw of them for awhile. He chuckled and walked for a bit. He found a small clearing with a rock in the middle and layed down on it.

He heard some rustling behind him and turned his head a little. The cats were back? No way. All of a sudden, a black form pounced out and rammed right into him. He looked up at the cat and recognized her instantly. He pushed her off with little effort and looked at her in amusement. "Hey there."

**A tad earlier...**

DarkCloud woke up in the middle of the night and padded out of the den. She decided to take a night walk and maybe catch a mouse or two. She nodded to BlueGaze who moved aside and let her out.

As she was walking she smelled a strange yet familiar scent. She couldn't place who it belonged to, as the scent was extremely strange to her. She followed it and eventually found the source. A cat she did not know was laying on a rock. He was... glowing. Like a StarClan cat. But he was no StarClan cat she knew of. Besides, StarClan cats don't lay around in clan territory. Making up her mind she moved silently, decided to sneak attack the cat. By the time he figured out she was there, she had already pounced and hit him dead on. She pinned him to the ground but it didn't last long. He easily pushed her off. Instead of attacking back, he looked at her in amusement. "Hey there."

Not buying the good guy act, she hissed. "Who are you?!"

"Who are you?" he countered with a grin.

"I asked first!" she replied.

Danny chuckled. "If you must know, the name's Phantom."

"What are you doing here Phantom?" she asked.

"Well, I was laying on the rock, but you pushed me off of it" he said as if it were obvious.

"I mean't what are you doing in IceClan territory?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Laying on the rock" he repeated with a laugh.

This only annoyed her even more. But she decided to just go with it for now. She moved on to a new question. "Where are you from?"

He pointed in a random direction. "Out there." He wasn't sure which direction he had pointed to.

"The two-leg nests?"

Oops. Oh well. "I don't live with them. I'm sort of a loner" he explained.

She glared at him. She obviously didn't trust easily. She was buying none of his lies. "A loner? I suppose you're in a group and are invading the territory?"

He yawned and said "Nope. Loner means loner silly. Which means whoever you are after are rogues, not loners."

"How do I know you're not lieing? It's been awhile since we've come across them. You may be lieing. You could be one of them."

"Well I'm not" he said. "But I did scare away a couple of invading cats. A silvery one with black legs and a white one with a black spot on his chest."

DarkCloud took in this information. She didn't know what it was.. but something told her this cat meant no harm. Maybe it was the resemblance to a StarClan cat. He didn't seem to mean any harm though. Carefully, she asked "Which direction did they run?"

He thought a moment and pointed in the correct direction. "Thataway."

She nodded and said "thank you for getting rid of them.."

He looked taken back. Was that a calm tone? Wow that was easy. But he was tired. "Anyway I think imma get out of here. I may or may not see you later. Bye DarkCloud." He ran into the trees. She ran after him a moment but his scent trail ended pretty fast. He literally disappeared. She shrugged and headed back to the camp.

As she was walking back she thought about the strange encounter. She still didn't know why she felt she could suddenly trust him. Was he telling the truth? Great now they were invading while the rest of the clan were asleep. She'd have to inform SnowStar. She planned on telling her about Phantom anyway. She wen't over everything he said to her. How'd he scare the cats off anyway? Doesn't matter though. He obviously wasn't afraid of her. She was almost to the camp when she stopped as sudden realization hit her. Phantom had called her by name! She never told him her name. How could he have known? Unless he somehow got into the camp. But how could he? Someone would have noticed a glowing cat. She was more confused than ever.

She walked into the camp and looked in the warriors den. Everyone was there. Asleep. VampVixen and Danny in the back. Phantom. Who was he really? And where did he come from?

**Did a tad-bit of editing here haha**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alrighty then. So... *looks at the end of chapter 8* Oh yeah Darkeh got a little ooc there. She's sposed to be bitter. I guess danny just has that effect *durp* I guess even they can be nice tho. ANYWAY. Chapter 9. I type these before I start btw. Change it sometimes though. So yeah. *reads last Luna chappie* Time for another I guess _ Prepare for wolf pack knowledge fail *durp again***

**JayFeather: Woohoo start of another chapter!**  
><strong>Dani: You sound un-usually happy.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: Of course! The faster this gets done the faster I can get back to ThunderClan so MY story can continue.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: It's okay the writers must have replaced you with a duplicate. *shows the books*<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: -~- Well it seems Butch Hartman completely forgot about you having any more screen time! At least I was remembered...<strong>  
><strong>Me: You guys have lost top priority here!<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: *mutters* I hate you Me: I heard that -.-<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: Umm yeah warriors isn't hers...<strong>  
><strong>Dani: *snickers* Neither is Danny Both: Even tho this is a wolf chappie.<strong>

Luna lay lazily in the den next to Crystal. Days went by, mostly uneventful. It had probably been a week or so. Time was getting harder to keep track of. She got a hard look, thinking back to Vamp, Danny, and the danger the humans might be in. "I wonder if Aragthor could change us back" she mumbled. She hadn't thought of it before. Not that it mattered. He had no idea what happened and they had no way of contacting him.

How were Vamp and Danny faring? She was pretty sure the two would at least survive. 'Are they as bad at fighting as you?' Night's words hung in her head. Would they be able to defend themselves? If bad enough danger came to pass, Danny DID have powers that could get them out of a tight spot. But still. She still worried for her feline friends.

And what of the humans? Either some attack was being planned, or the vampires simply wanted more freedom to go about their business before Vamp and Luna. She supposed that Lucian would also be doing his best while they were away. He was probably looking for them. If he found them, the first thing he'd probably do would laugh. Then find whoever did this. She chuckled. Angering him was never a good idea.

"What's so funny?" Crystal asked from beside her, tearing her away from her thoughts. She had forgotten Crystal was even there.

"Nothing, just thinking" She replied.

"What about?"

"My friends."

"Was it some kinda funny thought about them?"

She chuckled again. "Yeah. I was just thinking how angering my friend, Lucian, was never a good idea."

"Well nice to know one of your friends can defend himself" she heard from outside the den.

"Are you spying on me?" She asked, immediately getting an annoyed tone.

"Yes" Night replied, poking his head around the corner. "That's kinda my job."

'Note to self, be careful what you say from now on' she thought. "Anyway, yeah, he's good at defending himself."

"And what exactly would anger him?"

"Messing with him, messing with his friends, that kind of stuff." She left out what used to anger him. And give him absolute pleasure. Those were on a not-need-to-know basis.

"I see. So tell me more about your friends."

She thought about what she could and could not reveal about them. "Well, Vamp is more perceptive than I am. Sometimes, she's just unhappy with her life. Not enough to want to die of course. She also has a bad case of amnesia."

"What's Amnesia?" Night asked, unfamiliar with the word. "Some kind of disease?"

"Kind of. It's memory loss."

"I see. That's gotta be bad to not remember a portion of your life. How did she get it?"

"I don't know" Luna answered truthfully. She had always had suspicions Lucian did something, but she wasn't sure. It happened right before she died, and that's all she knew. Of course, she couldn't very well tell that to Night, as he wasn't familiar with the undead.

"I see. And your other friend? You called him Danny."

"Right. I actually don't know a whole lot about him. He's a rather newly acquired friend." That's all she revealed about him. That's all she could without revealing his powers.

"What do they look like?" He technically only half cared. He just wanted to see what he could get out of her. She wasn't fooling him. He knew there were things she was leaving out.

"Vamp looks a lot like me, except she's black with red markings similar to mine, and red eyes. Danny's white with black tips on his paws, tail, and ears." She, of course, left out that they were cats. Currently.

"Red? That's more bizarre than your blue markings."

"Yeah. I don't know the reason for the odd coloring." It wasn't a lie. Why Aragthor would give them strange coloring was beyond her.

"So, where are you from?" He chuckled and added "unless it's a secret I have to figure out for myself."

Luna thought of how to answer this question, before she decided, once again, to tell the truth. Well, not the whole truth of course. "I'm a traveller. Me, Danny, and vamp just kind of travel around and try and help others when we can."

"And Lucian?"

"He meets up with us every now and then."

"I guess it's not battle-type help?"

She glared at him. He wasn't gonna let her live that down. "So what if it is? Maybe I wasn't trying just like you. Maybe I simply under-estimated you."

"Prove it" he said, standing up with a grin.

'Crap!' she thought. She couldn't fight! She really was trying. And what if he actually did try this time around. She wouldn't last very long. "Uhh.." she said, looking to Crystal for help.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "You brought this on yourself."

"Come on, attack me" Night challenged, already in a battle pose.

"What's going on?" They heard from outside. Sounded like Storm.

Storm to the rescue! Luna sighed with relief. Night sat down calmly and turned to his father. "Nothing. Luna said she could fight better than she did before, so I told her to prove it."

Storm sighed. Luna was positive he thought she was attacking Night. Did that mean he didn't think Night could defend himself properly? "I wan't no fights here" he stated in a calm yet angry tone.

"And why were you worried in the first place?" Night asked. "Even if she was attacking I'd best her and you know that!" This was the first time she saw Night without his usually happy attitude.

"You never know" Storm simply stated. "That's your problem Night. Under-estimating the enemy."

Luna stepped in. "Who said I was the enemy. If you truly thought I was an enemy I wouldn't be here right now!"

He swiftly turned to Luna and leapt at her. She barely had time to dodge. She swerved to the side and turned around quickly. Looks like at least some of her vampiric reflexes remained.

Night gawked at the movement. Was this the same wolf he ambushed several days ago? Maybe he did under-estimate her. Few dodged the quick attacks his father executed. Crystal had the same shocked look.

Storm whirled around and growled fiercely at Luna, who just glared at the angry Alpha. She did not exactly want to fight. Nor did she believe she could best him. She may have fast reflexes but, as Night so commonly pointed out, she was lacking in actual fighting skills. Instead of a recoil attack, she sat down and simply said "You really have anger issues. Maybe you should learn to control that temper."

Storm calmed down a bit and said "I thought you had little fighting skills."

"Yeah. That was an awesome move!" Night said, breaking out of his daze.

"That's more of a dodging move" Luna said. "Not really fighting. I really can't fight well" she admitted.

"But you just told me you weren't fighting at your best" Night pointed out.

She sighed. "I lied. I was just angry with you. I was trying as hard as I could when you ambushed me. I've always had quick reflexes though."

Storm's calm look unsettled her. He always had some other emotion to share the calm look on his face. This one was mistrust. Probably at her admitting to one little white lie. You would have thought she had told him the whole story the way he looked at her. "I see" was all he had to say.

"Look, I'm sorry" she said. "I promise I mean you no harm."

With the same look, Storm said "only time will tell" before he walked off.

"Well that was awkward" Crystal said. She had kept silent throughout the entire thing. She didn't want to involve herself in anything she didn't have to.

Night looked back at Luna before smiling once again. "You've got to teach me that move! Even I can't dodge him!"

Luna rolled her eyes. Gone was serious and angry Night and back was arrogant and annoying Night. She laughed a bit. "Maybe, but not now. I don't think your father would approve."

"Does this face look like it cares?" Night asked with a grin.

"Why no, it does not."

"Then guess what? I don't care."

"You don't get along well with him do you?"

"It depends on the day" he said. "Right Crystal?"

Crystal looked up. She didn't realize she was included in this. "Yeah. You should see the arguments" she said uneasily.

He laughed. "Crystal doesn't have any problems with him though."

"She seems a little scared of him" Luna pointed out.

"I am" Crystal said. "I don't want to make him angry.

"Who told you he would hurt you if you anger him a little? I anger him all the time" said Night.

"You're higher rank.."

"You're still related" he said, winking.

Luna's jaw fell. "She's your sister?!"

Night laughed. "Yep! But circumstances put her to the category of Omega."

'Laws of the pack' Luna thought. Gotta live by them. Even when they suck.

"Anyway" he said, laying down. "How're you faring here Luna?"

"Do you change subjects often?" she asked with a skeptical look.

Crystal chuckled. "He has a bad habit of that. Fear a subject change whenever the word 'anyway' is spoken."

Night rolled his eyes. "My question."

"It's boring and uneventful" Luna stated. It really was.

"I figured you'd say that. Laying here all the time sucks."

"If you knew, then why'd you ask?"

"I didn't know. It was a feeling."

"Mhmm I see. Well whatever works for you."

"I wonder if your friends will come here too."

'I hope not!' she thought. Last thing she wanted was for either of them to end up food for the pack. "Maybe. They wandered off like I specifically told them not to."

"Why'd you stray from the group in the first place?"

She thought a moment. Trust was a no-way no-how response. "I was trying to find out how we could figure out why our fur was the way it was."

"I'm trying to figure out why you're lying to me."

She sighed. "Sorry."

"Now why'd you stray from the group?" he asked again, this time his tone more stern.

She looked to the side. "I can't explain. It's complicated."

"Why can't you explain?"

She closed her eyes "My life isn't what you would call normal. Therefore, it's too complicated and I would rather not explain."

"Secrets" he said. "Are you sure keeping them is a good idea?" He was interested in the response to that.

Still with her eyes closed, Luna sighed. "Everybody has their secrets. Secrets are kept for reasons. Whether said secrets are good or bad. I'm sure there are secrets only you know about. And some things are better left unsaid."

He thought for a moment, before replying "fair enough." He walked away after that. Luna sighed. He was probably going to report to his dad. Oh well. Maybe they'd have her leave. She mused at that thought.

She looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. She tried to guess what time it would be. Five? Six? Seven? Oh well it didn't matter. Probably not seven though. She yawned and decided it was time to turn in early.


	11. Chapter 10

**Yay for ending of wolf chappie. I hate writing those chapters. But I have to put them in every so often. They'll get more exciting in the future. Hopefully. Anyway this chapter isn't even planned. The gears in my head will be turning trying to think of the next sentence throughout this entire thing. That's basically how the past few chappies have been.**

**Jayfeather: She has gears in her head?**  
><strong>Me: Of course. Everyone does. It's how we think.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: You think? You shouldn't do that. The gears might start smoking.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: That's cold.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Ignoring that comment. Just disclaim.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: *rolls eyes* Must we do this EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER?!<strong>  
><strong>Me: Yes.<strong>  
><strong>Jay And Dani: Warriors is not hers. Neither is Danny Phantom.<strong>

The sun was shining brightly over IceClan territory. DarkCloud sat beside the warriors den, thinking about the previous night. That encounter with Phantom. Some of the things he said bothered her. 'Bye DarkCloud.' That was the one thing he had said that had bothered her the most. Everything else he said was mostly nonsense. 'I did scare away a couple of invading cats.' That one bothered her as well, but not as much as him calling her by name. Was he spying on the clan, or did he have an inside source. The only possible inside sources she could think of were VampVixen and Danny, but they never left a warrior's sight. Hmm...

OceanBreeze was walking back into camp after a hunting trip and noticed DarkCloud lost in thought. 'That's unlike her' he thought. He walked over to her and poked her with his paw. "DarkCloud, you okay?" She didn't give a response. He pushed her this time and said a little louder "DarkCloud!"

She jumped at the sound and looked at OceanBreeze with a shocked expression. "You scared me!" she hissed.

He laughed. "Sorry. You seem distracted. Something wrong?"

"No I'm fine."

"You're lieing."

"I said I'm fine!" she hissed before walking towards SnowStar's Den. Why did she lie? Oh well. This was a matter more for SnowStar than for OceanBreeze.

OceanBreeze stared after her in confusion. "Okay then."

SnowStar was just exiting the den to go look for DarkCloud when she spotted her heading towards her. Noticing troubled expression, she asked "are you okay?"

"We need to talk" DarkCloud told her.

"Okay" SnowStar replied with a confused look. "What about?"

"I went out last night and came upon a cat that didn't belong to our clan."

"What?!" SnowStar exclaimed with a panicked look.

"Calm down. I don't think he was with the enemy. But there were others here. He said he scared them off."

SnowStar was silent for a moment. "Are we going to start to have nightly patrols as well.." she said silently.

"We might have to. There's something else though."

SnowStar looked at her. "What is it?"

"This was no ordinary cat. He had a bright white glow around him and his eyes glowed bright green."

"He... glowed? Almost like a StarClan cat. But, how is this possible? Is it possible he could have been a StarClan cat himself?"

"I don't know. He called himself Phantom. He had an object around his neck as well with a strange symbol on it. Can you think of any StarClan cats like this?"

SnowStar looked down again. "None. Strange.."

"Also, there is one other thing about him. It's been bothering me."

"What else could there possibly be?"

"He knew my name. I don't know if he meant to say it, but he called me by name. How could he know my name SnowStar?"

"I don't know. But that's the least of our worries. If you see him again, bring him here."

DarkCloud got a hard look. It may not matter to SnowStar, but it mattered to her. "Yes SnowStar" was her only reply. Without a word she left. She'd have to see if she could find this cat again. Then, somehow, convince him to join her and come into the clan. Actually, that shouldn't be too hard. But she wanted to know more about them. Maybe... maybe VampVixen and Danny did know something about them. It couldn't hurt to ask. She looked over and saw SandPath talking to the two with AzurePaw by his side. She walked over to them and asked "forgive me SandPath but may I borrow these two a moment?"

"Umm, okay..." he said before stepping away with his apprentice.

Danny already knew what this was about. He figured DarkCloud would root them out, asking about his ghost form. "What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you two know anything about a cat named Phantom" she told them.

VampVixen, having not been told about the encounter, looked over to Danny. "I don't know anyone by that name" she said, turning back to DarkCloud. It wasn't technically a lie.

'Why'd she look at Danny like that?' DarkCloud mentally asked herself. She looked towards him and asked "what about you?"

"Nope nothing" he replied. Hiding his secret from his parents gave him experience in lieing. He had gotten quite good at it.

"Are you sure?" DarkCloud asked, narrowing her eyes. She wasn't about to instantly agree to cats she didn't trust. She didn't expect them to tell the truth.

Danny waved his paw and said "of course we're sure. Right Vamp?"

She nodded her head. "Right."

DarkCloud looked at the two suspiciously. 'They're keeping something from us. And I think it involves Phantom.'

Danny sat there, waiting for the dark she-cat's response. She seemed to be thinking their answers over. Why was she so concerned about his ghost form anyway? Was it something he mentioned. He knew Phantom was strange in the fact he was a ghost, but something else had DarkCloud concerned, and he doubted it was the mention of the rogue intruders. He thought back to the conversation. He joked with her as to what he was doing. He informed her of the intruders. He corrected her view of loners and rouges. What had he said to set her off? He went over the conversation in his head when it hit him. He had made a mistake. How could he have been so stupid? 'Bye DarkCloud.' He mentally smacked himself in the face. 'Danny you idiot!' he said in his head.

DarkCloud studied Danny. He seemed distracted, much like she had been earlier. She saw VampVixen looking at him in the same fashion, without the suspicious look in her eyes. Except VampVixen knew more than she did of the thoughts going through his head. She wished she knew more. Maybe, dare she say it, the two weren't the enemy after all. But they were still hiding things from the clan. Secrets she didn't know would affect the clan in a positive or negative way if they were known. Or maybe they kept them because some things are just better left unsaid. Who knows the motivation behind any secrets.

VampVixen saw Danny get a look of realization. Something in his head clicked. She would have to ask him about it later.

"Very well" DarkCloud told them. That probably wasn't the definite end of the conversation, but she was satisfied with the answers for now.

As soon as DarkCloud was far enough away, Vamp glared at Danny and asked "what the hell was that all about?"

He looked the other way and said "I kinda sorta may have gone out of the camp for a bit last night in ghost form and DarkCloud kinda sorta may have found me." He looked towards her, but not right at her and added "and I kinda sorta may have accidentally called her by name."

"You idiot!" she hissed at him.

"Why is Danny an idiot?" they heard from behind them, and turned around to see SandPath headed back towards them.

"He just did something stupid" Vamp said.

"Very stupid" Danny laughed.

"Oh okay. So what did DarkCloud want with you guys?"

"She came across a strange cat last night when she went for a walk and was just wondering if we knew anything about him" Danny explained.

"Really? And she didn't bring him back here? How unlike her" SandPath replied.

'Now that I think about it, I'm surprised as well she didn't try to abduct me as Phantom' he thought. "So am I" he replied.

"So are you?" they heard from behind them. They all looked in that direction to see OceanBreeze headed for them.

"Keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong" Vamp told him sharply.

Sighing and shaking his head, SandPath said "DarkCloud found a loner in the territory last night and we were just surprised she didn't try to bring him here."

"Really? What cat did she find?" OceanBreeze asked curiously. SandPath looked at Danny, since he had more information.

"His name is Phantom. We don't know much more than that" Danny told him.

"Yeah DarkCloud didn't give us much to go on" Vamp added.

"And why would DarkCloud tell you guys of all cats?"

"Because she suspected us of knowing him stupid" Vamp said.

"Hey!" OceanBreeze hissed. "How was I supposed to know that?"

"I would think it'd be obvious" she replied. "DarkCloud meets new cat. DarkCloud is suspicious of new cat. DarkCloud asks suspected enemy if they know new cat."

"Oh. Yeah you're right I guess."

"OceanBreeze agrees with Vamp! The world is ending!" SandPath exclaimed, wildly waving his paws.

Danny and Vamp laughed. They didn't know what was funnier. The annoyed look on OceanBreeze's face or SandPath wildly waving his paws with a stupid look on his face.

AzurePaw approached them, accompanied by RedFur and DewPaw. AzurePaw looked at OceanBreeze first, SandPath second, and then VampVixen and Danny laughing at the two. "SandPath, what are you doing?"

SandPath stopped waving his paws around and looked at AzurePaw, leaving his paws in the air where he had paused them. He looked around at the stares he was getting from his clan-mates, and then to Danny and VampVixen, who were still laughing at him. Returning his gaze to AzurePaw, he started laughing and said "nothing."

"I don't get what's so funny" DewPaw said, sitting down.

RedFur sighed and said "They were probably laughing at SandPath waving his paws around like the mouse brain he is." He didn't mean anything rude by the comment. He was grinning at SandPath, who was still in the same position.

SandPath blinked twice before returning his paws to the ground and laughing. "You wouldn't understand DewPaw."

"Apparently" she said.

SandPath stopped laughing and asked "Did you need something RedFur?"

"Yeah I wanted you to come with us. On a little patrol, since I have both of our apprentices with me."

"Sure. OceanBreeze, watch the prisoners" he said before heading off with RedFur.

"You can't leave us with him!" Vamp said, glaring towards SandPath.

SandPath looked back at her, grinned, then looked back foward, following the cats out of the camp.

"He did that on purpose!"

"Oh come on Vamp, it isn't that bad" Danny said. He looked at OceanBreeze, who had gone from annoyed to smug. "You are way too dramatic when it comes to OceanBreeze."

"Of course I am. He's the most annoying blue cat in the world."

"Vamp, I'm pretty sure he's the only blue cat in the world."

"If that were true, then how did he get blue?"

This had Danny pause to think of the answer to that question. Unable to come up with a logical answer, he looked to OceanBreeze and asked "how did you get to be blue?"

"Well, there is a very obvious answer to that question" he said. Vamp and Danny looked at him waiting for an answer. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Vamp asked. "Well were you clan-born?"

OceanBreeze looked at them with a look that said he didn't wanna answer that. He HATED that question. He hated the truth of that question. "No" he forcefully pushed himself to say.

"Wow. Someone who hates loners, and even more-so kittypets, wasn't even clan-born himself" Danny mused. "Oh the irony. So how'd you get into IceClan?"

"I was found as a kit."

"Abandoned?" Danny asked curiously.

"I don't know! And it's none of your business!" He hissed.

Danny flinched, and realized he had entered the off-limits zone for information on the blue tom's past. "Okay, sorry, calm down." 'Sheesh, if looks could kill.'

Re-directing the conversation, he asked Vamp "so how did you get to be red?" Quite honestly, as much as he hated to admit it, he was happy to finally find another abnormally colored cat. Even if he didn't trust her.

Oh how to answer that question. 'I was a two-leg called a vampire and this other vampire made me have red and black cat ears and tail and then I got turned into a cat and the red and black stayed' she thought. She laughed at the truth. What if she told OceanBreeze that as a joke? Probably wouldn't be a good idea. Still it could be funny to see his reaction. Instead of the ridiculous truth, she replied "I don't know."

"Were you separated from your parents as well?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. She decided she could tell some truth of the matter in this. "I don't know" she said again. It actually wasn't a lie.

"How do you not know?" OceanBreeze asked.

"I just don't know. I had a serious case of memory loss. I only remember half my life" she said, this time getting a sad tone to her voice. She always got upset with this subject.

Well this wasn't the answer he expected. Or the reaction. Just like Danny had, he had reached a touchy subject. Swallowing, he decided to try to pry more. This might be more information than SandPath is usually able to get out of the mysterious cats. "Do you know how that happened?"

She looked up at him, before replying "I think I had a hard hit to the head. If it's hard enough, it can affect your head and cause various problems.. I think that's how it happened. But I can't remember clearly... I only know what I've been told. And that's not much..."

"Didn't you try and ask someone who might have known what you forgot?"

Her look instantly shifted from sad to angry. "I have! And the only person I know who knew wouldn't tell me!" 'And now he can't' she subconsciously added. She was upset, and now her stupid mind was reminding her of stuff she tried to push away.

OceanBreeze flinched a little at her bitter tone, but pressed on anyway, despite the look he was receiving from Danny to shut up. "Why won't he tell you? That seems to be kind of a dumb thing to keep from someone."

She was silent, and stayed that way for a couple of minutes. OceanBreeze thought she wasn't gonna reply. Then she looked at OceanBreeze with the same sad look she had before her outburst and said "he said I was better off not knowing. Over and over again. Every time I asked him, it was the same response. I couldn't get why he wouldn't tell me!" She was on the verge of tears. "Was that part of my life really that bad? So bad I'm better off not knowing? Sometimes I don't even care how horrible it could possibly be! I feel I still have a right to know! And what's worse, now I'll never know because he's dead!" she exclaimed, falling down and finally letting the tears flow.

Danny shot OceanBreeze an accusing look. She had only JUST recently gotten over Lucian's death, and now OceanBreeze had un-intentionally reminded her of it. What's more, the blue cat had managed to bring back other bad memories.

For the first time since he'd met her, OceanBreeze felt sympathy for VampVixen. He didn't know what to say to make her stop crying. He should have stopped when he had the chance, but he had to keep prying. He looked at the sobbing she-cat in front of him.

SandPath was happily chatting with RedFur, AzurePaw, and DewPaw as they entered the camp when he spotted Danny, OceanBreeze, and VampVixen. Instantly he noticed her crying, Danny with an accusing glare, and OceanBreeze with a guilty look. Angry with his blue friend, he rushed over to them and demanded "what happened OceanBreeze?!"

Avoiding SandPath's gaze, he said "I reached a touchy subject..."

"And didn't shut up when he should have" Danny hissed.

SandPath looked down at his crying, mysterious friend and nudged her. "VampVixen?" No response. She didn't seem to acknowledge anyone or anything around her. What subject could OceanBreeze have brought up that would bring her to tears? He figured this was not the time to ask. He nudged her again. Still no response. Either she really was tuning everything out, or she was flat-out ignoring him. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He looked to Danny for help, but it was obvious he didn't know what to do either.

SnowStar approached the scene and demanded to know the same thing SandPath wanted to know. "What happened here?"

"Apparently, OceanBreeze reached an extremely touchy subject with her" SandPath explained, with a look that pleaded for help from his leader.

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't realize this would happen!" OceanBreeze said, glaring at his clan-mates and Danny.

SnowStar nodded and prodded Vamp as SandPath had. "VampVixen." Same results as SandPath. No response. She gave a frustrated sigh and pushed Vamp's side. "VampVixen!"

Vamp looked up at the cats around her. When had SandPath and SnowStar gotten there? She looked down and asked "what?"

A response! Finally! "VampVixen, are you okay?" asked a worried SandPath, before mentally smacking himself. Of course she wasn't.

She looked at SandPath and blinked a couple of times, before quietly replying "I'll be fine."

"Why don't you go back to the den" SnowStar told her. Vamp nodded in response and stood up, and slowly walked towards the den with her head down, barely paying attention to her surroundings. She bumped into the side of the den. After rubbing her head where it was hit, she padded inside the den and lay down, trying to fall asleep.

All three cats looked back at OceanBreeze, who flinched at SandPath and Danny's looks. "What did you say to her?!" SandPath demanded. SnowStar was interested as well.

"We were asking each other how we came to have strange colors, and I asked about what happened to make her have red fur, and she said she didn't know."

"And that made her cry?" asked a confused SnowStar.

He shook his head. "No. I asked her if she was separated from her parents like I was, and she, again, said she didn't know. I asked her why and she revealed she doesn't remember half her life."

"Interesting..." SnowStar mumbled, but returned to the subject at hand. "I can see how someone would be upset, but not enough to cry like she was."

OceanBreeze swallowed, before continuing. "I asked how it happened, and if there was anyone she could have asked about the life she doesn't remember. She told me she took a serious hit to the head, most likely, and the only person she knew who knew about it told her she was better off not knowing." SnowStar went to speak again, but OceanBreeze stopped her. "She was really upset by this point, and I know I should have shut up when I had the chance." He sighed, and said "She started getting more and more upset. She was ranting by this point, asking if her life was that bad. She started crying after she said the only one who could tell her was dead."

"I see now" SnowStar said, obviously thinking about the situation. "When did she start getting upset?"

"When she mentioned her memory loss."

"And that's when you should have left well-enough alone" Danny hissed.

SandPath agreed with Danny. He knew they weren't the enemy, even if the rest of the clan thought otherwise, and both were becoming good friends. He didn't like seeing any of his friends upset. "So why did you press on?"

OceanBreeze looked at his paws, avoiding everyone else's gaze. "More information on her..."

"I figured that was it" Danny said.

"While it's good to know this information, I think you still owe her an apology" SnowStar said. Yes, she still didn't fully trust the two, but they were being very cooperative with the clan cats. She turned around and walked away from the group.

Danny and SandPath headed to the warriors den, and OceanBreeze silently walked to the fresh kill pile. "I saw what happened" DarkCloud said from behind him.

"Great, not you too" OceanBreeze almost hissed. "How long were you listening?"

"Since VampVixen's little outburst" she said.

"Are you going to yell at me about it too?"

"Yes, I do believe what you did wasn't right, but you did gather more information than anyone else has been able to get out of her."

"Yeah but I still feel awful about it" he grumbled.

DarkCloud laughed and said "I'd be worried if you didn't feel bad" before walking off and leaving the blue tom to do whatever he wanted.

OceanBreeze thought about the conversation. He had gathered a good amount of information, even if he did go about it in the wrong way. How could someone suffer half a life's worth of memory loss though? There had to be more truth than that, but he didn't dare ask VampVixen about it again.

Yet another oddity about the mysterious cats.

**Alright I'm just gonna explain some things. I feel some of the ways I type are confusing.**

**'Thinking'**

**"Talking"**

**Note the difference? Good. I'll also use ' ' to word flashback phrases like I did up near the top.**

**When casual or in Danny, Vamp, or Luna's point of view, I simply type her name as Vamp. If it's another cat's turn, I'll type out her name. That's my reasoning for not always typing her full name.**

**Oh and sorry for another boring chappie : To all who are wondering. YES Vamp's past really was THAT BAD! Now I'll just leave you all here wondering what it was like since I won't be finishing that little story any time soon.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow I'm getting these up relatively fast actually... *thinks* I think this'll be a SnowStar-Speaks-With-StarClan chapter. I decided to call it the Moon Stone. *Thinks* I can't remember what the original warriors object is for speaking with StarClan. If it is the Moonstone, I'm sorry I copied the name. *Thinks* it probably is. But fail stories are allowed to copy things .w. Especially if it's un-intentional.**

**JayFeather: It's only fast because you're writing when your stupid video stops working and has to load again. And that happens relatively often.**  
><strong>Me: Hey! It's an epic show!<strong>  
><strong>Dani: Yeah JayFeather!<strong>  
><strong>Me: ...Dani you watch Soul Eater?<strong>  
><strong>Dani: Of course :)<strong>  
><strong>Me: ...You just became way more awesome! Now. Disclaim.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: -.-... Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: -~- and Warriors to Erin Hunter.<strong>

SnowStar sat outside her den with a troubled expression. All these strange events that had so recently happened, were they connected at all. VampVixen and Danny, The invading loners, silence of StarClan, Phantom. She made up her mind. Tonight, she would make sure she spoke with StarClan. She would travel to the moon stone. She had no other options.

She looked around the camp, seeking out a specific cat. Where was she? Maybe out on a patrol? She was about to wait for her outside the entrance when she spotted her speaking with FeatherDrift about something.

"...strange you should inform me or SnowStar right away" SnowStar heard as she walked up to the two. FeatherDrift nodded and walked off to gather a couple of cats to head out with her.

"DarkCloud" SnowStar said.

"SnowStar. What is it?" She replied, turning around to look at her leader.

"I'm heading out tonight."

DarkCloud had a confused look. "What for?"

"The Moon Stone. I need to speak with StarClan" she answered with a troubled expression.

"You're going to speak with StarClan?" they heard from the side, and looked that way to see BlossomPool approaching them.

SnowStar nodded. "I can't stand this silence anymore."

BlossomPool had a look of understanding. "Will you tell me if they tell you anything useful?" she asked hopefully. She wanted to know what was going on just as much as SnowStar did.

"Of course BlossomPool."

BlossomPool gave a small smile and thanked SnowStar. "I think I'll go stock up on a few herbs."

"Take VampVixen or Danny with you. The two spend too much time in camp. And, no matter the circumstances, are living here. They need to contribute some sort of help."

"Are you sure that's a good idea SnowStar?" DarkCloud asked.

SnowStar smiled at DarkCloud and said "Yes. I don't think either will attack BlossomPool."

DarkCloud got a hard look but didn't press on.

"Yes SnowStar" BlossomPool said and headed towards the two. When she got there, she looked at the two first. Danny seemed worried and VampVixen seemed troubled and upset. "Which one of you wants to go help me gather some herbs?"

Both looked up at the calico she-cat before looking at each other. "I'll go" Vamp said. Anything to get her mind off of yesterday's events. She looked at Danny, who smiled and nodded. It was better for Vamp to get out than it was for him.

BlossomPool nodded, and motioned for Vamp to follow her. They exited the camp, and BlossomPool asked "you like him?"

Not quite understanding the question, Vamp nodded and said "Yeah. He's a good friend."

BlossomPool laughed a little and said "I mean, do you like him?"

Vamp looked confused before realizing what BlossomPool was asking. She smiled and said "Nah. Not like that."

"Oh okay. I was just wondering."

"It's okay. He's defensive on all of his friends and family I've heard, and is always kind to them."

"And how are you towards friends and family?"

She smiled and said "nobody could ever replace my friends. I'll always try to protect them, and never want to betray them. As for family, I don't remember them." A small bit of sadness returned to her eyes.

Remembering some of the conversation between VampVixen and OceanBreeze, BlossomPool changed the subject. "There should be some Yarrow up ahead. We only need a few of them."

Vamp knew the word, but didn't really know what it was for. "What do you use Yarrow for?" she asked.

She laughed and said "If it's needed, it's used to basically make a cat spit up whatever they swallowed."

Vamp got a disgusted look. "In other words, it tastes bad and makes you puke."

BlossomPool laughed and said "yeah that."

Both spent an hour or so gathering what BlossomPool needed and headed back to camp. Vamp felt considerably better than she had before. It was nice to get out of the camp. She sighed and stopped for a moment, staring in the direction she had come in. She wondered if Luna was still looking for them. She would have thought she'd found them by now.

"You coming?" BlossomPool asked.

Vamp looked back to her and nodded, once again following her. They walked into the camp and put the herbs in their respective places in the medicine cat den. Vamp was happy to have some of the tastes of the herbs out of her mouth. One of the times she wished she had her hands back. 'But something as small as the lost of hands doesn't matter as long as I can live' she thought. She got a hard look. She wanted to be re-united with her canine companion, but Luna wanted to change back. She didn't. It's a win-lose situation.

BlossomPool smiled and said "alright, everything's in the right place." She turned and looked at VampVixen, and noticed her troubled expression. "VampVixen? Something wrong?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, she smiled and said "Nah. I'm okay."

BlossomPool didn't believe her, but let it go. Whatever it was, it wasn't her business. "Okay. Just making sure."

"Do you need any more help?" Vamp asked.

BlossomPool thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Not at the moment. But I appreciate the offer."

Vamp smiled and nodded, heading out of the medicine cat den. At least she had the chance to talk to another cat besides the usual. "I've only really interacted with five of the cats who live here" she said to herself. She didn't include the small conversations with some of the other clan cats.

The rest of the day was rather un-eventful. Just the usual took place. Danny laughed when he saw the kits playing outside the nursery. Who's were they again? RedFur had told him earlier. Danny guessed he was the father. "Oh, that's right, her name's ColdBreeze." He would go try to speak with her, but he and Vamp weren't allowed anywhere near the nursery. He guessed some things would just take time. It was nearing dark, and Danny saw SnowStar speaking with BlossomPool. The calico she-cat nodded and handed SnowStar some herbs. After that, SnowStar headed towards the entrance. Curious, Danny approached her and asked "where are you headed?"

She looked at him and said "out. I'll be back later on." She didn't really want to tell him more than that.

Disappointed he couldn't get any true information where she was going, he nodded and walked away. He sat in the den beside Vamp with an annoyed look.

"Come on, you know you wanna follow her" Vamp laughed.

"They'd notice me missing" he pointed out.

"Can't you duplicate or something like that?"

"How'd you know that?" he asked. He'd never told him what all he could do.

She laughed a little. "I've been to amity park before. I had no idea Danny Phantom was only half ghost."

He laughed. "With all the ghost attacks, I'm not surprised you showed up. I guess you saw me duplicate at some point."

"Yep" she laughed. "Along with a few other of your basic powers. Ice, Blasts, and Shield."

"Right. Anyway, I still don't know if I should follow her." The thought was tempting though.

Vamp shrugged. "Alright then."

Danny sat there a moment. SnowStar had already left. "Alright you win" he said to Vamp. He walked towards the back of the den so he'd be out of sight and transformed. He then created one copy of himself, then transformed one of them back. "I'll be focusing on that one, so this one's going to sleep" he said and lay down.

Vamp rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Ghost Danny left the den and quickly caught up with SnowStar. She seemed troubled, and he quietly flow over her. A couple of times she stopped and looked around. After a moment she continued on. She probably caught his scent every so often.

**Down Below... (lol)**

SnowStar was nervous, and the strange scent she caught sometimes unsettled her. It was a familiar yet foreign scent to her. She couldn't place where she had smelled the familiar part before. She tried to ignore it though, and eventually reached her destination. A clearing with a single stone in the middle, no bigger than a cat's head.

**Up Above... (lol)**

"What's she doing here?" Danny quietly asked himself. He saw SnowStar head towards the small stone in the middle and got a confused look. He was even more confused when she lay down facing the rock and seemed to go to sleep. "Okay then..."

**In StarClan... (X3)**

SnowStar looked around. The area was emptier than usual. Where was everyone. She walked on before she was intercepted by a light gray she-cat with darker gray spots and blue eyes.

"ChillStar you scared me" she told the cat. "Where is everyone."

ChillStar looked panicked, which confused SnowStar. "Come this way" she said and led SnowStar to a clearing with a few cats in it.

"What's going on?" SnowStar asked.

A blue-gray tom with a white under-belly spoke up. "There's an evil spirit roaming StarClan and cutting off communication with the clans. And we don't know what to do!"

"Calm down DewDrop" a silvery cat with darker gray swirls said.

"But DewDrop is only speaking the obvious SilverDream" ChillStar pointed out. "And he knows we need help."

The former medicine got a hardened look and looked at her paws.

"But, how can we help? There are only two in each clan who can speak with StarClan" SnowStar pointed out.

"I don't know" ChillStar said quietly. But there is one thing we need to tell you. It's important."

"What is it?"

"Look out for two cats who defy death. They may just save the clans."

"The two cats who defy death? How can someone defy death?" SnowStar asked confused. "Do I know these two cats?"

ChillStar shook her head. "I don't know. I cannot see the forest. I do sense a spiritual presence watching you right now as you sleep to speak with us though."

SnowStar widened her eyes. Could it be Phantom? Maybe Phantom was a cat who could defy death.

"You seem to know what cat could possibly be watching" SilverDream said.

SnowStar nodded. "DarkCloud came across a glowing cat named Phantom. She said he had a white glow around him and his eyes glowed bright green."

ChillStar smiled. "Interesting. I'll let you figure that one out. I think you should take your leave now though."

SnowStar nodded. StarClan could now provide little answers. They couldn't help. It was all up to the clans now to solve the problems they were having. The forest around her faded and she woke up. She lifted her head and the scent was back again. She didn't get panicked though. Instead, she said "I know you're there."

'Took her long enough' Danny thought in amusement. But he didn't reply. He just floated invisibly above SnowStar.

SnowStar stood up and looked out in the direction she had come, trying to place where the scent was coming from. Again, she said "I know you're there! Now come out here."

Danny rolled his eyes and made himself visible, but stayed floating where he was. "Yes?"

SnowStar jerked her head up and saw him floating above her. Shocked wasn't the right word. DarkCloud never said he could fly. What else could he do? She swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Can you please come down here."

Realizing his flying had unsettled her, Danny landed and sat down calmly. "Yes?" he repeated again.

He sounded familiar, but again, she couldn't place it. "Why did you follow me?"

He got a guilty look and smiled sheepishly. "I was curious as to where you were going."

SnowStar narrowed her eyes. She didn't appreciate someone spying on her. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I think your black friend told you my name. I would assume she did anyway. And as to what I want? Well I don't know. I guess I don't actually want anything really."

"I see" SnowStar said. She wanted to speak with him further. "Are you dead?"

He figured she would ask that question. He automatically replied with the appropriate response. "Yes."

'So he can't defy death because he's already dead' SnowStar thought. She looked back at the glowing cat in front of her. "Are you a cat from StarClan?"

"No."

"Where did you come from?"

"I'm a wandering ghost."

"How did you die?" SnowStar was intent on questioning him while she knew where he was.

Danny got a hardened look. How was he to answer this one? He thought for a moment, before actually telling her the truth. "An electric shock from a two-leg object."

'Electric shock? Whatever that is, it seems to be bad enough to kill.' She swallowed and said "that must have been awful."

Danny looked to the side a little and said "yeah. It was very painful." It wasn't a lie. Getting shocked by the portal was extremely painful. The pain couldn't even be put into words. He looked back at her and laughed. "But that's all in the past now."

"So you're dead. Why are you here?"

"I guess I haven't quite moved on.."

'Well maybe while he's here, he can help us.' She sighed and said "would you come back to the clan with me?"

Danny shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No." With that he turned intangible and retreated into the ground. He couldn't hold a duplicate for forever, and he was tired.

SnowStar just stared in the spot where Phantom had disappeared. She had a lot to think about. With a frustrated sigh, she headed back to the clan. She thought StarClan would be able to answer her questions. But they had only filled her head with more questions. 'Look out for the two who defy death.' What did that mean?

**Well, I'll explain daht .w. It's simple really. Where-as VampVixen was supposed to die .w. Lucian transformed her into a vampire: Therefore she's undead .w. But is still smart :) Walk and talk and stuff. In other words: Being undead = Defy Death**

**Danny is half ghost. Someone would think a major ectoplasmic shop would kill someone. Danny became half ghost. Ghosts are dead. Danny is alive. In other words: Half Ghost = Defy Death .w.**

**Yes the StarClan cats were cats made up at the last minute. Fun fact: I used names I already made up. I have several creatures on a site with warrior names (A warriors site) so I take most of my names from them.**

**And WHAT does FF spell check have against complex expressions?!**


	13. Chapter 12

**New chapter. No clue what it'll be about. Oh well. Maybe a tad-bit of action in this one. I dunno yet. Something besides the boring stuff I've been getting up. This is supposed to be longer fic though than some of the- STUPID FLY! T~T *mumbles all kinds of curses at the fly***

**JayFeather: *Facepaw* way to break your train of thought.**  
><strong>Me: T~T It wont leave me alone.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: It's just a fly.<strong>  
><strong>Me: It lands on my arms and in my hair T~T<br>JayFeather: Suck it up.**  
><strong>Me: T~T...<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: ... Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter<strong>  
><strong>Dani: ... And Danny to Butch <strong>  
><strong>Me: O~O I didn't have to tell them...<strong>

BlossomPool was in her den looking over her herb supply, but her mind was elsewhere. It had been a few days since she'd been told, but SnowStar's words still hung in her head. 'The two who defy death.' She looked out at VampVixen and Danny. They didn't look like they defied death in any way. True, they were strange, but they were two normal, living cats. 'I don't know what's going on. But StarClan is never wrong.'

That brought her to another subject that was brought up. StarClan was in danger from an evil spirit? What kind of evil spirit could have invaded StarClan to scare them so much? More questions just kept being added to her head.

**Elsewhere...**

Danny stretched, wanting to get out of camp. He might ask if he could join a patrol. Or a hunting trip. Amused, he thought of how well he could hunt. He might not catch anything, and then he may not be joining another hunting patrol. He looked out and saw SnowStar walking by. She had a troubled look on her face. Ever since that night, she was always lost in thought. He and everyone else were worried for her. His eyes drifted to the medicine cat den. BlossomPool wasn't doing much better. What exactly had SnowStar been told?

He thought of how confused he was when SnowStar lay facing the lone rock in the middle of the clearing. Had she really entered StarClan? He wondered if he could enter StarClan in his ghost form. Not sleeping, but physically enter StarClan. It was an interesting thought. But he had no clue how to test it out.

He looked from the medicine cat to the entrance. DarkCloud was organizing patrols. Danny got up and approached them. "Hey" he said, getting their attention.

"What is it?" DarkCloud asked.

"I was just wondering if I could join" he said, hoping they would let him, but accepting if they wouldn't.

DarkCloud thought for a moment, before looking at the two cats she had already gathered. "What do you guys think?"

The first of the cats, BlackFog, said "I don't mind."

"It's okay with me" said FeatherDrift.

"Sure, go with them" DarkCloud told Danny, before walking off.

"Well then let's go" FeatherDrift said and walked out of camp, Danny and BlackFog following her lead.

"So Danny" BlackFog said after a couple of minutes.

"Yes?" He asked.

BlackFog looked to the side for a moment. "How are you doing? You know, with living with the clan."

He thought for a moment. "It seems I'm slowly but surely becoming more trustworthy. Vamp as well. It's not the life I had before, but I like it." He laughed and added on "at least it's not like before where everyone was hostile to me."

Curious, FeatherDrift asked "what was your life like before being dragged into the clan?"

He thought of how to answer this question. "I was constantly trying to protect everybody I lived around. A lot didn't appreciate it, some viewing me as more of an enemy, but it was okay."

"Why would they view you as the enemy if you tried to save them?" BlackFog asked.

Again, he thought of how to answer this question. "More than a few of the enemies I fought framed me for some of the wrongs they did. They gave me such a bad image, others thought most of the good I did was just an act." He was surprised at how truthful he could be with the answers to these questions without revealing his human status and ghost powers.

"So how did you find your way into our territory with VampVixen?" FeatherDrift asked.

No way he could be completely truthful with this one. "Some humans wandered into the area and noticed the cats who lived there. I was one of the cats who was captured. When I finally escaped, I ran into VampVixen, and her friend Luna, while trying to find my way home. We got separated from Luna and accidentally wandered into IceClan territory."

"What's a human?" BlackFog asked.

"A two-leg."

"Oh."

"I hate two-legs!" FeatherDrift said. "They mess everything up and don't care which creatures they hurt."

Danny flinched at her tone. If he didn't know this before, he definitely knew now. He could never let anyone know about him being human. He looked down and said "yeah."

"N-not all two-legs can be bad" BlackFog said, looking at his paws as he walked.

Danny looked at him. He thought for a moment. "I guess you could be right. Not all cats are good" he said. He then added "not all cats are good. Though, I think there are more humans that aren't what you would call kind than there are cats."

"Yeah, I suppose" FeatherDrift said in her same bitter tone. All of a sudden, her head shot up. "Intruders!" she hissed before running in the direction she caught the scent.

Without a word, Danny and BlackFog rushed after her. Putting some of his ghost powers into his speed, he caught up with the light gray she-cat. He had caught the same scent she did, and when he knew they were close, he jumped in front of her and said "wait."

FeatherDrift and BlackFog stopped. "What are you doing?" FeatherDrift hissed.

Danny padded slowly in the direction of the scent, and when he spotted the source, crouched down low.

"I see" BlackFog muttered and motioned to FeatherDrift to do the same.

"I don't know what Soul and Spirit saw, but I think they were just seeing things" said a brown tabby tom.

"So both saw the same illusion?" Asked an orange tabby she-cat.

"Sunset, it could be possible they just used that excuse. You know they didn't really want to go that night."

"Yeah, I know Tiger."

After that the two remained silent. They seemed to be searching for something. Well they weren't going to let them find it. Danny turned to the other two and said "try to come at them from different sides. Shouldn't be too hard."

They nodded and headed after them. FeatherDrift and BlackFog stayed to their sides while Danny stayed behind them. Danny pounced first and pushed Tiger over, pinning him down. Sunset went to recoil, but BlackFog attacked before she could. Tiger had trouble pushing Danny off, mostly because Danny was putting some of his ghostly strength into his fighting, but managed. Danny staggered a bit, and Tiger went to attack him, but FeatherDrift quickly entered the fight.

Tiger and Sunset backed up towards each other in the middle while FeatherDrift, BlackFog, and Danny blocked their means of escape. They were looking towards the three openings between the clan cats, and were thinking of a plan to get through them. Sunset took a chance and lept towards one of the gaps. Danny pounced at her and pinned her down, easily overpowering her. Tiger took this distraction and bolted through where Danny had stood. FeatherDrift and BlackFog bolted after him, but he had escaped. Frustrated that the other cat had escaped, they returned to where Danny still had Sunset pinned down. The annoyed she-cat was still struggling to get Danny off of her. After she figured she wasn't going to escape, she stopped struggling.

Laughing, Danny said "see, now you caught one of the true enemies."

FeatherDrift laughed as well and said "yeah, I guess we did."

All three looked down at Sunset, who was giving all three a death glare. Danny slowly stepped off of her, allowing her to stand up, but all three cats kept her from escaping. "I guess you got me" she sneered.

"Too bad your pal abandoned you" BlackFog pointed out.

Sunset kept her glare and said "he was just doing what was smart. No use if you get us both."

"Doesn't matter" FeatherDrift said. "You'll be coming with us now."

BlackFog taking up the rear, and the other two at both of Sunset's sides, they started leading her to the camp. After a couple of minutes of silence, Sunset bolted forward and took a sharp turn around, running from the cats. Before the two warriors could react, Danny darted after the rogue, quickly catching up to her and trapping her once again.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" she hissed.

"Nice try" Danny said as the other two caught up to them.

'He's fast' BlackFog thought. Taking up their previous positions, the four cats headed towards the camp once again. This time, Sunset didn't attempt an escape.

In camp...

OceanBreeze was passing by the entrance when he smelled a strange cat. Looking to the side, he noticed the patrol coming through with an orange she-cat. "DarkCloud!" he shouted.

DarkCloud ran over and asked in an annoyed tone "what is it?" Before OceanBreeze could answer, she saw the orange she-cat with the patrol.

'No chance of escape now' Sunset thought.

"Who is this?"

Danny thought for a moment, before Sunset answered for him. "Sunset."

"We found her and another rogue on the territory. We captured her but the other one escaped."

DarkCloud nodded. "We're making progress" she said with a glint of slight victory in her eyes. "Now we've caught three cats."

"Three?" Sunset asked, confused. "Before me, nobody seemed to be missing."

DarkCloud looked towards Sunset, then to Danny, before drifting her gaze to VampVixen. Returning her gaze to Sunset, she looked for any signs of lieing, but it seemed the rouge was telling the truth.

SnowStar padded over and looked at Sunset. "Intruder?" she asked calmly.

BlackFog nodded. OceanBreeze was glaring daggers at Sunset. "Maybe this'll be a good thing."

"Yes, it could be, seeing as how she admitted she was one of them. How'd you manage to capture her?"

BlackFog and FeatherDrift looked at each other and then to Danny, before returning their gaze to DarkCloud. "A last-minute plan and Danny. He's a lot stronger and faster than he looks."

Vamp was curious and overheard FeatherDrift's words, and rolled her eyes. Amused, she thought 'Danny you cheater.'

DarkCloud looked at Danny suspiciously. She knew plenty of cats with his build, but if what FeatherDrift said is true, it seemed Danny easily overpowered the rouges in both strength and speed. Why didn't he display that speed and strength when they were first captured? They didn't even try to fight. Her thoughts drifted to Phantom. When she had poinced on top of him, he had pushed her off like she was nothing more than a plant that landed on his fur. Were they connected? She thought about how ridiculous this sounded. No way they could be the same. There had to be something she was missing.

Danny caught DarkCloud's gaze and got an un-easy feeling. Would she connect Fenton and Phantom? If nobody in Amity Park could connect the two, he doubted anyone here could. He didn't make himself as obvious here, so it would be harder to connect the two. Hell the only person to connect the two in Amity Park was Paulina, and she only figured they were always in the same place.

His un-easy look didn't go un-noticed, but DarkCloud would dwell on that later. Right now she had a rogue to deal with. Turning to SnowStar, she asked "what do we do with her?"

Narrowing her eyes, she said "the same thing we did with Danny and VampVixen. Except there's an area we decided to clean out beside the elders den." Motioning for said cats to approach her, she said "even though there will still be a warrior present, I want you two to try to keep her from escaping as well." She wouldn't normally do this but, judging by what FeatherDrift said, if the rouge tried to escape, it wouldn't be as easy.

Vamp nodded and said "will do." She was glad she and Danny were gaining the clan's trust finally. She smiled and her gaze drifted towards SandPath and OceanBreeze, who were getting ready to lead Sunset to where she would be watched closely. SandPath had already warmed up to them. It didn't take long. OceanBreeze was coming around. He was still annoying though. She guessed he didn't like it when he was proved wrong. BlossomPool had most definitely eased up with them. Like OceanBreeze, DarkCloud was coming around as well. But more importantly, SnowStar was putting her trust in them. That's the cat that mattered the most when it came to trust. Now that tension had eased up, she was beginning to feel like part of the clan. Blinking her eyes, she thought 'Ugg, Vamp you can't be feeling like that.' All good things must come to an end.

SandPath approached her. "So guess what?"

"What?"

SandPath laughed. "I'm still on guard duty."

"Are you the only cat who gets guard duty?"

"I dunno. You guys were our first prisoners. Now Sunset."

"Well, I think we'll be more helping you this time rather than under your watchful eye" Vamp laughed, a glimmer in her eyes.

SandPath chuckled. "Indeed."

OceanBreeze walked over and said "Come on. We're taking Sunset to the den over there" he said, motioning towards a small den beside a larger den.

Danny nodded, and all four cats led an annoyed Sunset to where she would be staying. This day could not possibly get any worse for her. 'Too bad your pal abandoned you.' Now that she thought about it, Tiger could have come back to help her. Then she wouldn't be in this mess. It bothered her that he had completely abandoned her for the clan to take her prisoner.

"Get inside here, and get used to it. Cause you probably won't be leaving anytime soon" OceanBreeze said, breaking Sunset out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Sunset growled, padding into the small space and laying down, all while glaring daggers at the four cats in front of her.

Vamp heard a yawn from the nearby den, and an old light gray tabby tomcat Vamp hadn't met yet walked out. "What's going on?" He asked, before looking between Danny, Vamp, and Sunset. "Oh you must be the two cats who were caught awhile back. And who is this?" he asked, turning towards Sunset.

"A rouge" SandPath answered. "Her name's Sunset, and unlike these two" he said, pointing towards Vamp and Danny, "she's a confirmed member of our enemies."

Narrowing his eyes, the elder cat said "I see. You sure it's a good idea to keep her around here?"

Laughing, SandPath said "Don't worry SkySeeker. It's way easier to prevent escape with the whole clan around."

"That is true" he laughed before stepping back into the elder den.

Vamp noticed SandPath hadn't singled her and Danny out. He had simply said 'the whole clan.' Maybe he just didn't want to single them out. But maybe he did consider them part of the clan. It was a comforting thought.

"Well this ought to be interesting" Danny said.

"very interesting" Vamp laughed. Looking at Sunset, she said "I wouldn't even attempt an escape if I were you."

Sunset turned her head, ignoring the surrounding cats. This would be very interesting indeed.

**Meanwhile, several miles away...**

Tiger rushed into the large den that stood in the middle of a ring of trees with leaves that hung close to the ground. Not pausing to look at the strange looks he received from the other cats, he headed straight to his leader's nest. "Gary!" he said.

A brown cat with a slightly plumed tail looked up. His tail and back paws were tipped with dark brown. His front legs had the same coloring going a little higher than where his elbows would be, and he had green on top of his head. His amber gaze met Tiger and he asked "yes?"

"We have a slight problem. One of the clans has captured Sunset."

Gary narrowed his eyes, causing Tiger to slightly flinch. Calmly, he asked "how did this happen?"

"We were ambushed by a patrol. We would have gotten away, but one of the cats was too strong and too fast. The others didn't help our problems either."

"Interesting. Did you see the same glowing cat that fired the green energy that Soul and Spirit saw?"

Typical Gary. One of their members had been captured, and he's still only interested about this cat that Soul and Spirit supposedly saw that might not even be real. "No."

"This won't do at all. We'll have to come up with a new plan." He narrowed his eyes and said "I don't appreciate failure. Don't let it happen again."

"Y-yes sir" Tiger said before leaving Gary to his own devices. Things may get interesting. Very interesting.


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay so last chapter finally introduced some last-minute made up characters. Yes gary has green hair (When I draw male cats,I always put hair on the head, so yeah) Fun Fact: Sunset's original name was Ember. But I felt that would be too much copying so I changed it. I may add in Speckle next chapter, for a little amusement. Mini-Vamp I don't know yet. She's a miniature clone by the way.**

**JayFeather: Holy StarClan she hit a plot line last chapter.**  
><strong>Me: yeah yeah. I felt it was the right time to officially introduce the enemy.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: About time.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Yeah. Anyway, the readers want the story, and not our chat.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: You're the one who adds it in!<strong>  
><strong>Me: DISCLAIM!<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather and Dani: VAMP DISCLAIMS OWNERSHIP!<strong>  
><strong>Me: -.-<strong>

It had been a week since Sunset's capture. Business moved on as usual. VampVixen and Danny always had repeated duty keeping Sunset in her little prison. Vamp guarded with a warrior in the day. It was always either SandPath, RedFur, or NightWind. Danny helped at night, usually accompanied by either OceanBreeze, FeatherDrift, or BlueGaze.

The apprentices wanted to help too, but SnowStar had given strict orders to keep the young cats away from Sunset. StormPaw and AzurePaw accepted it, even thought they weren't happy about it. However, DewPaw still tried to sneak towards the cats. She was always caught though, much to her annoyance.

AzurePaw chuckled as RedFur made DewPaw go do something else. "You should just give up."

DewPaw gave an annoyed growl and said "but I want to help!"

StormPaw yawned and walked over. "Well, it isn't going to work. So give it up.

DewPaw looked to the side and mumbled "yeah sure whatever."

VampVixen watched the three apprentices with an amused look. "I understand them wanting to help. But I don't think they quite understand what's going on yet."

RedFur was watching the young cats as well. "No. They don't seem to at all."

"They're young cats with no sense of danger when it's staring them straight in the face" Sunset said. This was one of the first times she's included herself of any of the conversations that went on.

RedFur turned around with a glare. "You even try to hurt any of them, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Sunset chuckled. "I don't even think I'd be given the chance to try" she said, looking from the apprentices to the kits playing outside the nursery. In a sly tone, she said "cute kittens." It wasn't a nice comment. She looked as if she was forming some plan inside her head. And it set RedFur on edge.

Whirling around, he growled "I'll rip you to shreds if you touch them!"

Vamp and Sunset both jumped back at his tone. Well Vamp wasn't surprised. She figured it was because they were his kits. Smirking, she said "I'd take those words to mind if I were you."

Sunset's look went from surprise to amusement. "Oh no, of course not. I would never hurt a kit. What kind of cat do you take me for?" She wasn't afraid of him in the slightest. 'It's fun to mess with them though.'

Still staring angrily at the annoying rogue, RedFur said "you'd better watch what you say."

Still amused, Sunset replied "whatever." Drifting her gaze to Vamp for a moment, she turned her head away from both and lay down.

"RedFur calm down. She won't be allowed the chance for anything dangerous like that."

"You can never be too careful" RedFur hissed. His anger wasn't directed at her though. He was still upset at Sunset's in-direct threat. Or that's what it seemed to be anyway.

Vamp understood his anger, but yet she had no idea. RedFur wasn't upset simply because his friends had been threatened, which Vamp had only experienced a few times. But she had never experienced what RedFur was having to deal with. Family being threatened. Smiling, she said "Don't worry."

Both were silent after that, and time seemed to pass by slowly. Every so often, one of the two would glance back to Sunset. She always stayed in the same position. Sleeping, turned away from them.

Or they thought she was asleep. She was actually plotting her escape. At night, most of the clan was asleep. But that's why they put Danny in guard duty. So how was she going to get out? Maybe day would be the best time. As long as she chose her path correctly. 'Hurt them and it'll be the last thing you ever do.' 'I'll rip you to shreds if you touch them!' Her thoughts drifted to the nursery. She smiled. No, she wouldn't kill the kits. But stealing one was a tempting thought. 'Come on Sunset. More important things first.'

'She's planning something. I know it. I have too much experience with slightly similar situations' Vamp thought. Except it was usually her who was plotting her escape. But she always had someone to come to her rescue, so she didn't have to plot long. Luna, Lucian, and every so often, Aragthor. But he never paid much mind to the two. 'He really hardly cares.' But that didn't matter right now.

**Elsewhere...**

SnowStar was on a patrol with DarkCloud. BlossomPool came along, mostly because SnowStar had asked her to. She also took the opportunity to collect herbs that were in need of restocking. 'Why did she invite me though? And if it's about these cats who defy death, why invite DarkCloud?'

"DarkCloud" SnowStar said, breaking BlossomPool out of her thoughts.

"Yes SnowStar?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you about Phantom."

'So that's why she's here' BlossomPool thought.

DarkCloud got a confused look, but said "I already told you everything I know. Why?"

SnowStar looked at her deputy and said "I met him when I went to speak with StarClan."

"I'm sorry but, who is Phantom?" asked a confused BlossomPool.

"A spirit" SnowStar answered.

"A spirit?" DarkCloud asked. "How do you know?"

"I asked him if he was dead. He said yes. I believe that makes him a spirit."

"Well you certainly got more out of him than I did. What else did he say?"

BlossomPool was now interested. This was the first time she'd heard of him. But, when SnowStar informed her of what StarClan had told her, why didn't she mention him? "Was he actually in StarClan?"

SnowStar shook her head. "No. He was following me while I was traveling there, and he made his appearance when I was done."

"He followed you?" Asked DarkCloud. "Why?"

"He said he was simply curious."

"Where did he come from?" BlossomPool asked.

"He said he's a wandering ghost."

"So you asked him if he was dead. Did he tell you how that happened."

"He said an electric shock from a two-leg object."

"So if he's a wandering ghost, as he put it, then why is he here?"

"I asked that same question. But he got the wrong idea. So not a straight answer for that."

"I see. Anything else?" DarkCloud asked. This was more information than she had managed. Then again, he had kinda disappeared before she could ask much.

"Not really. I asked him to come to the clan with me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But he refused. After a couple of times asking him, he disappeared into the ground."

"He what?!" BlossomPool asked in a surprised voice.

"He disappeared into the ground" SnowStar repeated calmly.

DarkCloud looked down. "He simply ran into the trees when he confronted me."

Still on her previous question, BlossomPool asked "how in the name of StarClan did he disappear into the ground?!"

"That's not important right now. I keep feeling there is more to Phantom than we know. DarkCloud, you said he knew your name?"

She nodded. It was still bugging her. "Yes." She thought a moment, before adding in "but it makes more sense now. You said he went into the ground, and he can also probably make himself invisible. Wouldn't that be true?"

"Then how could he hide his scent?"

"If he can go through things, could it be possible he did that to hide his scent?" BlossomPool asked.

"Even if he could, it all leads to one question. Why would he be spying on us in the first place?"

"Could it have anything to do with the evil spirit threatening StarClan?" BlossomPool whispered.

"That's what I've been thinking."

"An evil spirit?" DarkCloud asked.

SnowStar nodded her head. "That's what ChillStar said."

DarkCloud sat silent for a moment. "We need to find Phantom again."

"He seems to only appear to us of his own free will. He only makes himself known when he feels like it. He could be difficult to track down."

"Well we have to find him!" BlossomPool said. "Would Danny or VampVixen know anything?"

"They've already been asked. They said they didn't know anything about him."

BlossomPool got a frustrated expression. "Then what are we supposed to do?! For all we know he could be gone! He did say he was just a wanderer."

SnowStar turned to the frustrated medicine cat. "If he's gone, then we'll have to deal with it. There's nothing we would be able to do."

"I guess so" BlossomPool mumbled.

**In StarClan...**

Eyes bore down onto the three cats, watching them with interest. He smiled as he listened into their conversation. So he wasn't the only odd spirit around here. He wanted to find the other. He thought back to the rogues. They thought they were working in partnership with him. They take over the clans, while he destroys StarClan. But he wanted to rule all three. He would dispose of them when the task was complete.

There were two cats who were supposedly attacked by a glowing cat who fired a green energy out of his paws. This was certainly some information that could prove useful. They would be questioned. He drifted his eyes from the patrol to over IceClan camp. He hadn't really gotten a look at either of the camps recently. He locked his eyes on two cats he didn't recognize. Not to mention one of his pawns had been captured. 'Good going' he thought with amusement. He looked down at the black and red cat. 'Strange.' He turned his gaze from her to the other un-familiar cat. He looked normal, but he could sense something off about him. Something almost spiritual. Making up his mind, he decided he wanted both cats in his custody. He'd have to speak with Gary on this.

He turned his attention to LavaClan camp. Nothing there seemed out of the ordinary, but they seemed on edge anyway. Recent attacks were starting to get to them. The leader seemed troubled, much like the IceClan leader was. But he was sure it was for different reasons. 'This may take time. Master plans always do.' His face darkened as he got a sinister smile.

He directed his attention away from the cats on the land, and looked around him. No cats in sight. They were hiding from him. They were weak spirits. Not much better than the living cats. He closed his eyes and chuckled. 'Then again, all threats until now have been directed to the living. There has never been an attack on StarClan. It's no wonder they don't know how to handle this.' He wondered where they were hiding. Standing up, he went on a search. Messing with these cats was always fun.

**Yes. This mysterious ghost cat is a last-minute enemy. I decided to make things more interesting.**

**JayFeather: *yawns* I'm not interested.**

**Ignore him. I also wanted to say this. For all of you people who HATE DannyxOC pairings. This is NOT a DannyxOC pairing. Vamp and Danny do NOT get together. Danny still has his love interest directed at Sam. I know when BlossomPool asked about it, it seemed that this would turn out that way. But It doesn't. I promise.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Kazehana23: Bout time I got some updates huh? XD I needa start circling back to the wolves more often though.**

**Chapter 14 la-lala-lala! Feeling random while trying to get netflix to load _ So yeah. I'm on a chappie roll here.**

**JayFeather: Yeah. Let's see how long this lasts.**  
><strong>Dani: As long as she has video problems.<strong>  
><strong>Me: You dunno that. Disclaim now.<strong>  
><strong>Jay &amp; Dani: Warriors is Erin's and Danny is Butch's.<strong>

Vamp sat silently, guarding Sunset and accompanied by SandPath. After a few moments, Vamp said "Ugg, I'm so bored!"

SandPath laughed and said "now you know how I felt."

Vamp rolled her eyes and said "well yeah. I don't get why I always have to do this though."

"That's easy" SandPath said with a grin. "SnowStar said so."

"Yeah, yeah I know" Vamp said in a grumpy tone. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

SandPath sat there thinking. "You know, there are many ways to turn this situation around."

"Please tell me then."

"Well for one stop looking so glum. It could always be worse."

Vamp smiled a little. "It could be worse. That doesn't make it a good situation though."

"That's your problem" SandPath said.

"Hey I don't have a problem!"

"Yes you do."

"I do not!"

"Okay whatever you say" he laughed.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she asked "okay. Let's say I do have a problem. What is it?"

"You think so negative. You need to stop that and have a little fun."

She thought for a moment. Maybe he was right. She looked up and saw a goofy grin on his face and laughed.

"Whatcha laughin' at?"

"That stupid grin on your face."

He got a mock offended look. "You don't like my face?"

"Not gonna work with me" Vamp said, looking forward.

Twisting her words, SandPath jokingly asked "my face doesn't work for you?"

"Hey! You know that's not what I meant!"

"Sure it isn't" SandPath said. "You insult my poor face. You hurt my face's feelings."

Vamp blinked a couple of times before laughing. "I'm sorry SandPath's face. I didn't mean to insult you."

"My face says it doesn't forgive you" SandPath laughed.

"Do you forgive me?"

SandPath shrugged and said "I guess I can."

"That's all that matters then." She drifted her attention to the exit, where DarkCloud was organizing some kind of patrol. 'SandPath was right. I really DO know how he felt now.'

SandPath stood up and stretched, before sitting back down. "You know, I'm just as bored as you are.'

"Yeah, I know" Vamp laughed.

"You two need to shut up!" A cranky voice said sharply.

"Make us" Vamp said flatly.

'You just wait. I'll hold true to those words' Sunset thought.

Vamp sighed. She really wanted to get out of the camp. 'Can't always get what we want though' she thought.

SandPath glanced over at her and said "I'll be back."

"Okay" she replied, wondering where he was going.

SandPath approached DarkCloud. "Hey."

"What is it SandPath?"

"VampVixen really wants to get out of camp for a bit. Can you have someone else take her spot or something?"

DarkCloud looked over to where VampVixen was sitting, before waving SnowStar over. "Hey, can I include her?" she asked, motioning to VampVixen.

SnowStar looked at the bored she-cat, before nodding. "Sure. But try not to let her away from her post too often. NightWind."

Said cat approached SnowStar. "Yes?"

"Take VampVixen's spot for a bit. And tell her to come over here" she told her. Turning to SandPath, she said "Go back to your post."

"Alrighty then" SandPath said and went back to VampVixen accompanied by NightWind. "Go on."

Blinking twice, vamp said "thank you so much!"

"Haha no problem" he laughed.

She ran over to the group of cats, which included BlueGaze and OceanBreeze. "So DarkCloud is letting you come" OceanBreeze told her.

"Yeah" she shrugged. "This hunting or patrolling?"

"Hunting" BlueGaze answered. "We should head out now."

OceanBreeze and VampVixen nodded. "Let's go then" OceanBreeze said, leading the group out of the camp. "Let's spread out. It'll be easier that way" he said, already heading in his own direction. VampVixen and BlueGaze each took a different direction.

'You know, I've never actually hunted as a cat before' Vamp thought. 'This could be interesting.' She carefully observed her surroundings. Catching the scent of a rabbit, she slowly padded in its direction, trying to stay as silent as possible. Spotting it, she crouched down and stalked towards it. 'Almost got it' she thought. It didn't really seem that much different from hunting as a vampire, only she was on four legs instead of two. About to leap, she rustled some brush beside her. 'Please don't...' she thought, but the rabbit took off running, and she ran after it in hot pursuit. Right before she caught up, it dashed into a rabbit hole. Vamp growled in frustration. 'What a fail.'

Well, she'd just have to try again. Looking for another scent, this time she caught the scent of a squirrel. 'I'll get it this time around' she thought. She had to catch something. If she didn't, OceanBreeze would probably never let her hear the end of it. When the scent was stronger, she crouched down and stalked towards it. Spotting her prey, she stayed as quiet as possible until she was close enough. Waiting for the exact moment, she pounced and hit her target, quickly biting its neck to kill it. 'Oops, force of habit' she thought in amusement. She buried it for collection later. At least that went well.

Catching the scent of a mouse, she padded towards it. It was easily spotted, looking like it was either burying something or looking for something. It didn't matter which. She started stalking towards it, and snapped a twig under her paws. 'Oh for the love of...' she thought and looked ahead, noticing it didn't seem to hear her. 'Let's not try my luck again.' Inching closer she leapt, but right as she leapt, the mouse dashed forward. She growled in frustration, and saw the mouse had stopped and started staring at her. "Hiya!"

Vamp just stood there silent. Did that mouse just... okay this was wierd.

After receiving no answer, the mouse said "who are you?"

It was like it completely disregarded the fact Vamp had just pounced at it ready to kill. After getting over her shock, she just replied "Uhh.."

"Do you not know your name?" The mouse laughed.

Glaring, she said "of course I know my name!"

"Then what is it?" The mouse asked.

"It's VampVixen" she finally replied. She wondered if she could talk her way into making this mouse fresh kill.

"Hiya VampVixen, nice to meet you!" the mouse said happily. Sounded like she was a girl. "My name's Speckle!"

'What's with this mouse? Doesn't she know a threat when she sees it?' "Ehh, nice to meet you... I guess..."

"Whatcha doin' out here? Huntin'?" It asked.

"Ehh... yeah..." she said. Wait, did this mouse know she intended to kill her?

Speckle laughed. "Were you huntin' me?" she asked as if she didn't care.

"Maybe" Vamp replied.

"Then you shouldn't make noise" she laughed again.

Vamp was now growing frustrated and swatted at the annoying mouse. "Not like I meant to."

Speckle ducked at let Vamp's paw pass over her. "Ahh well" Speckle said. Instead of running off, which would be the smart thing, she climbed onto Vamp's head.

"Hey get off of there!" Vamp said, and swatted Speckle off of her head. "That's not funny!"

"But I wanna go with you!" Speckle said. "It's so boring out here!"

'This is so not worth it' Vamp thought. "Whatever. I'm just gonna go now" she said, intending to leave Speckle to her own devices.

Speckle dashed after her and, once again, made her way to Vamp's head, laughing as she did so.

"Get off!" Vamp said again, going to swat the annoying mouse off her head again.

This time, Speckle dodged, and sat back on her head, giggling as she did so. "You're funny."

She heard rustling behind her. Turning around, she saw OceanBreeze come out of the brush. Spotting the mouse, and seeing VampVixen looking especially annoyed, he burst out in laughter.

"It isn't funny OceanBreeze!" she growled. He just continued to laugh at her.

"Ooo OceanBreeze" Speckle said. "Is that your friend? He looks funny."

Hearing the comment, OceanBreeze glared. "I do not look funny! Wait.. did that mouse just speak?"

"Yes, she did just speak" Vamp said.

OceanBreeze was silent for a moment, before saying "so, other than making friends with the prey-" he said, earning a glare from VampVixen, "Did you catch anything?"

"Yes" she said. "And I didn't make friends with her!"

"I thought we were friends."

OceanBreeze laughed again, before saying "well go get it. And try to ditch the mouse along the way."

Without a word, Vamp went off to get the squirrel she had caught, while OceanBreeze went to find BlueGaze and gather his prey. "Would you please go away?" she asked, trying to be as polite as possible, hoping it would work.

"Aww why?"

"Fine, I guess you'll be coming into a clan of cats."

"Yay!" Speckle said.

That was not the effect Vamp was going for. "Are you stupid or something?"

"No" Speckle said. "I'm the only mouse who can speak to any animal" she said.

'She has a point' Vamp thought. "Even so, I doubt it's a good idea to go into a camp filled with cats."

"It sounds fun!"

Reaching where she had buried the squirrel, she grabbed it and started heading back towards the camp.

"Is that chestnut? He always was mean to everyone" Speckle said, looking at the squirrel dangling from Vamp's mouth.

After the fifth time trying to swat Speckle off her head, she reached the entrance to the camp, where she met up with OceanBreeze and BlueGaze.

"I thought I told you to ditch the mouse" OceanBreeze said.

Setting the squirrel down, Vamp shouted "I tried!"

Hearing Vamp's voice, DarkCloud padded through the entrance, before stopping and staring at the mouse perched on Vamp's head. "Is there something I should know?" she asked with an amused tone.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it from you two" Vamp whined. "She won't go away!"

DarkCloud laughed. "Now this is funny. I sent you out hunting for the first time and you've managed to befriend a mouse. I hope you don't make a habit of this. Come on in you three."

"Oh no! I am not entering camp with Speckle on my head!"

"You named her?" Asked DarkCloud, still amused.

"No silly! I told her my name!" Speckle said.

DarkCloud just stood there, staring at Speckle. "She talks?"

"Unfortunately" Vamp mumbled.

Speckle giggled. "Of course I talk!"

OceanBreeze was holding in his laughter. "Might as well bring her in if she won't go away."

BlueGaze was also amused. "Unless you want to live outside the camp for the time being."

Vamp groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes" DarkCloud laughed, over her shock of Speckle talking to her. Turning to go back into the camp, she motioned for the three cats to enter as well. OceanBreeze and BlueGaze quickly followed, while Vamp hesitated.

Walking slowly through the entrance, she already noticed SnowStar wondering where she was. 'Guess I have no choice' she thought, entering the camp. She received strange stares from some of the cats and amused stares from the rest of them. She didn't blame them. She had a dead squirrel in her mouth and an annoying mouse on her head. Hearing a burst if laughter, she glared at SandPath. Dropping the squirrel, she yelled "It isn't funny!"

"It's hilarious!" OceanBreeze said.

Even SnowStar was laughing at her. "Do I even want to know?"

"No, you really don't" Vamp grumbled.

"So are these all your friends? Hi everyone!" Speckle said.

Momentarily, everyone stopped and started at her. After a moment or two, everyone started laughing or giving her an amused look again. After picking up her prey and depositing it in the fresh kill pile, she slowly padded beside SandPath, taking NightWind's place.

In between laughs, SandPath asked "who's your new friend VampVixen?"

"I'm Speckle! Who are you?"

"SandPath" he said.

"Nice to meet you SandPath!" Speckle said, not leaving Vamp's head.

Hearing laughter from behind her, she turned and glared at Sunset. "You shut up!"

"Make me."

"Are you also her friend?" Speckle asked.

"No. She's an enemy."

"Ohhh. Are you making sure she doesn't escape?"

"Yes."

"Ohhh. I'll help!"

"Sure. You do that" Vamp mumbled.

"Don't worry! I will!"

Vamp sighed and was silent the rest of the day. Things could not possibly get any weirder.

**I love Speckle lol.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Cyber Orteck: Lol thanks :D I'm glad I was able to show Speckle's personality in all its glory.**

**Kazehana23: Lol they're lotsa fun to draw X3**

**I really hoped you guys like the touch of humor Speckle adds to the story. I just love that little mouse so much. So.. let's round back around I guess.**

**Dani: Hey hey! You should put me in the story.**  
><strong>Me: I can't. You're my disclaimer.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: Make Sam or Tucker do it! Or Jazz that'd be funny hehe.<strong>  
><strong>Me: No. Besides, they were all three in the story already.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: It was a good try Dani.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: Readers tell her I should be- *bonked on head*<strong>  
><strong>Me: *holding random book* That's what you get. Disclaim.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: *rubbing head* Owowow Danny Phantom is not claimed by her.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: *laughing* neither is Warriors.<strong>

As the days went by, Luna was becoming more and more worried, and it was starting to show. She couldn't help it. Anyone would worry in this situation. She wondered if Vamp was just as worried as she was. Probably so. She thought over and over again about getting away from the pack. Every plan she thought of she knew would end in failure.

Night looked at Luna's worried face. What was bothering her so much? Was she scared for her friends? He never really asked. "Hey Luna" he said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm trying to be nice you know" he said. The fact was that he had no idea why he even cared enough to ask. It was probably nothing it was essential for him to know.

Luna sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry" she said, smiling apologetically.

Chuckling, he said "It's okay. So what's bothering you?"

"I'm just worried" she confessed.

"What about? VampVixen and Danny?"

"Yeah. Among other things."

"What else are you worried about then?" Night asked curiously.

"It's difficult to explain" she replied. Well it was.

"I see" Night said. He continued to study her face, looking for anything that would give something away.

Noticing him staring at her face, she asked "what are you looking at?"

Smirking, he said "nothing."

"Night" a voice came from outside the den. Both Luna and Night looked out to see a chocolate-brown wolf looking into the den.

"Yes Arrow?" he asked.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to go hunting."

"I would love to" he said, standing up. Glancing back at Luna, he said "I'll be back."

"Let me come" Luna said.

Laughing, Night said "I don't think I can do that."

"And why not?" Luna huffed, wanting to go out into the forest.

"Because I said no."

"Fine, whatever" Luna mumbled. "Where's Crystal?"

"Pupsitting."

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"You can sit there and be a good girl" Night laughed, before following Arrow outside.

"Why is life so cruel?" Luna asked nobody in-particular. She started mumbling all kinds of curses, most being directed at Night.

A young, tan she-wolf poked her head into the den. She had known about Luna for awhile and was curious, even though she had been told to stay away. She just looked at the wolf mumbling things to herself. "You know, if you talk to yourself, people will think you're crazy."

Looking up at her, Luna rolled her eyes. "You're not crazy if you talk to yourself."

"I've always been told you are."

Chuckling, Luna said "You're only crazy if you answer yourself. Besides, I wasn't technically talking to myself."

"But there's nobody else here" the young wolf said, sitting down.

"I'm just frustrated with Night" she said. "So I was just calling him stuff under my breath. It's all harmless really." Sighing, she added "so who are you?"

"I'm Lily" she said. Luna seemed nice enough. She wondered why she was told not to go near her. Giggling, she asked "so how did Night make you mad?"

"Being stupid and annoying" Luna growled.

"Sounds like Night" Lily said. "He makes a habit of that."

"Well it's really irritating me" Luna said while glaring off in the other direction.

Laughing a little, Lily said "You learn to live with it after you've known him awhile. He really isn't that bad. Storm gets onto him a lot for not taking things seriously all the time, but he doesn't seem to care."

"I noticed that" Luna replied. "So-"

"Lily!" Both jerked their heads toward the voice.

"I'm in trouble..."

Storm walked towards the two, looking angry. "I thought I told you to stay away from here."

"You did. But I don't understand why..."

As Storm was about to explain why, Luna said "because I'm not really well-known in the pack, therefore I am dangerous. Apparently. And I seem secretive about some things, which I guess makes me un-trustworthy. And because your alpha says so and his word is law." She smirked as she looked at the two wolves staring at her.

Growling at her, Storm said "And she's dis-respectful."

"That may be so, but I didn't include that because it really isn't a reason to keep away from me." She didn't care that she was angering the short-tempered Alpha. She actually found it funny.

Lily was actually very amused as well. "Well, I guess I'll be going now" she said, amusement clear in her voice.

After she walked off, Storm turned back to Luna and asked "where is Night?"

"He went off with Arrow to hunt."

Storm was mumbling, probably cursing at Night, as she had been doing earlier. It was funny to her. Without a word, he walked outside the den, as Crystal approached. "What's his problem?"

Luna chuckled. "Night went off without his consent and he's upset with Lily cause she was here when she should've been elsewhere."

"I see" Crystal replied, looking at her alpha.

"So, pupsitting eh?" Luna asked her.

Crystal laughed. "Yeah. I'm usually the one who does all those kinds of jobs."

"Lucky you. I'm not allowed to do anything but sit here and be as bored as possible. I swear this is the worst kind of punishment. The sad thing is I didn't do anything to deserve it."

"Maybe you shouldn't talk the way you do to Storm" Crystal mused.

"Sometimes I'm just trying to get kicked out. Sheesh, I guess it's impossible to get kicked out of this pack isn't it?"

"It really is. I really don't know Storm's reasoning for keeping you here though."

"He knows I hate it. So he's purposely pissing me off because it amuses him."

"Yeah, let's go with that" Crystal said.

It wasn't long before Luna heard yelling. She could only guess who was yelling and who was being yelled at. Peeking outside, she inwardly laughed as she saw Night rolling his eyes, which made Storm angrier with him. "You really don't care!"

Yawning, Night said "I don't think she's all that dangerous."

"You don't know that!" Storm growled.

"You only hate her cause she isn't scared of you" he pointed out. Grinning, he added "that's why we have so many issues."

Luna swore if it was possible, Storm would have exploded in pure anger right then and there. "We have issues cause you don't listen to a thing I say!"

"You need to learn to stay calm."

"You need to learn to do as you're told."

Laughing, he replied "I will as soon as you learn to not lose your temper." All three wolves knew that was never going to happen.

"We will speak about this later!" Storm said before angrily walking away from Night.

Coming back to the omega den, he noticed Luna sitting at the opening. "Were you spying on our argument?"

Laughing, Luna said "maybe. You really know how to anger him."

Grinning, he said "moons of practice."

"So you trust me?"

"If I didn't, I never would have gone off with Arrow. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid."

"I never would have guessed" Luna said.

"Did you just.." Crystal asked, taking what Luna said literally.

Laughing, Luna said "you shouldn't take things so seriously."

"Don't worry I know what she meant."

Storm was watching the three talk. 'I don't think she's all that dangerous.' What does he know? Nothing. 'I'm not stupid.' Sure he wasn't. Though he has never made a decision that put the pack in danger. Maybe he was right. Still, it didn't hurt to be cautious. He felt it was time to start giving Luna a few omega duties. Starting tomorrow.

**Yeah Luna's about to get more involved with the pack, and eventually she'll move up in rank. I looked up omegas before writing this to see what their role in the pack was other than being the outcast. I found out they do pup-sit as well as other jobs in the pack that doesn't involve fighting and hunting. Makes me feel bad for them being treated like crap sometimes. I still feel my time role-playing as a wolf on Feral Heart should have taught me more about wolf packs... oh well. X3**


	17. Chapter 16

**Kazehana23: I never actually placed Night, but he might be a beta XD The way I've always rp'd, there's been Alpha, Beta, Fighters/Hunters, and Omegas.**

**Alright rolling back to the clans. I'm glad I FINALLY got something done with Luna besides pointless conversations while she's annoyed. Unlike the little bit I have planned out for the cats, I have NOTHING planned for the wolves, so I'm working my mind more as I type those.**

**JayFeather: You know Danny's mad right?**  
><strong>Me: He'll get over it.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: It was mean what you did.<strong>  
><strong>Me: He'll get over it! DX Now shut up about it and Disclaim.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: She doesn't own Danny Phantom.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: Or Warriors.<strong>

Danny yawned as he layed down that morning to try to get some sleep. He hated these night guard duties. No matter how much rest he got in the day, he was always tired. Sometimes, he half wished Sunset had escaped. But he wouldn't let the she-cat escape, no matter how tempting the thought was. Looking around, the other cats were just stirring. Vamp wasn't there, meaning she was already on guard duty. He had laughed at her the moment he spotted the mouse on top of her head. She never told him how she had managed it. When he asked, she just gave him a piercing glare which shut him up. It was like the glare he received from Sam when she was extremely annoyed.

DarkCloud was frustrated. Every night, she went to look for Phantom. And every time, it ended in failure. Where had he gone? Either he had left, or he was deliberately avoiding her. It seemed to have happened after Sunset's capture as well. Were the two connected? She didn't know, nor did she think she'd get the truth out of her if she asked. She sighed. She might as well admit defeat. Looking over, she saw the two cats who had guard duty last night. This was ridiculous. No matter how hard anyone tried, the she-cat revealed little to no information on the group of rogues.

"DarkCloud" SnowStar said, walking up to her.

"Yes SnowStar?" She asked, frustration obvious in her voice.

"I think it's time to get Sunset to talk."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?"

SnowStar hadn't really thought about it. But they would have to figure something out. Looking back at her deputy, she said "I don't know."

"No plan. Great."

Something was troubling DarkCloud. "What's wrong?"

Groaning, she shouted "I can't find Phantom anywhere!"

Hearing DarkCloud, Danny looked up, and couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'That's because he's guarding that stupid rogue' he thought in amusement. He figured they would look for him again.

"Maybe he did leave then" SnowStar said in disappointment.

"But why would he suddenly leave?"

"Maybe he just wants to be left alone."

"Yeah, that's a possibility. But still."

"Anyway, we can discuss him later. Go get Sunset and bring her to my den. Bring VampVixen and NightWind with you."

Nodding, DarkCloud walked over the three cats. "You three are coming with me."

All three cats looked up at her. 'It's about time' thought Vamp. She was wondering when they'd interrogate Sunset.

"Ohh where are we goin'?" asked Speckle.

Sighing, Vamp said "Wherever DarkCloud is taking us.

"SnowStar's den" DarkCloud said, motioning for the two cats to stand on either side of Sunset, while she took the lead.

"Is this really necessary?" asked a bored Sunset.

"Yes" replied NightWind.

Sunset almost had a mind to bolt for the exit, but decided against it. She was planning a better escape anyway. They were led to SnowStar's den, where DarkCloud moved to the side and Sunset walked inside. "This is the leaders den? Not very impressive."

"Yes well, your opinion doesn't matter" SnowStar said, taking a place in front of Sunset.

Sitting down, as there was no way she was getting out of here with three cats sitting behind her, she asked "so what do you want?"

Getting straight to the point, SnowStar said "I want to know where your friends are hiding!"

"Now, now, let's calm down" Sunset said. "The answer to that is simple. I'm not going to tell you."

"I think you better answer!" DarkCloud spat.

Chuckling, Sunset asked "or what?"

"They'll claw your fur off and make you blind!" Speckle said, acting like she was doing it herself.

"Shut up Speckle" Vamp said in an annoyed tone.

"Take off the 'make you blind' part" DarkCloud said, mostly amused.

Sunset just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

SnowStar decided to come back to that question later. "What are you guys planning?"

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Sunset replied.

Now she was growing frustrated. "What were you doing on our territory?"

Shrugging, Sunset replied "spying."

'Finally, an answer' SnowStar replied. "And how did you plan on spying? There's no way you could enter the camp."

Chuckling, she said "there are other means of spying."

"Tell me what you're planning!"

"I'm not planning anything" Sunset replied. That was a lie, but she knew what SnowStar meant.

"I meant what is your leader planning!"

"You honestly think I'd betray my leader?"

"It's not like you have a choice" DarkCloud said.

Turning to DarkCloud, she said "so if you were in my situation, would you betray SnowStar and reveal information?"

'Nice' VampVixen thought. She didn't expect Sunset to say that.

Narrowing her eyes, DarkCloud had no reply. In all truth, she'd rather die than betray her clan.

"Didn't think so" Sunset said, once again facing SnowStar. "So do as the mouse said. I don't care. I will not reveal any information that will give you any sort of advantage."

SnowStar was silent for a moment. She understood why the rogue wouldn't reveal any information. But that didn't matter. They needed to find a way to get her to talk. "So I'm guessing you won't talk no matter what?"

"Pretty much."

Sighing in frustration, SnowStar said "take her back." She had to think of a way to get Sunset to talk.

Nodding, the three cats led Sunset back to where she was being held captive. 'I can't let them get me to talk' Sunset thought. 'I think it's time to put my escape plan into action.'

Business went on as usual in the camp. Soon, night came and warriors started heading to bed. Danny and OceanBreeze took Vamp and NightWind's spot, while BlueGaze took up guard duty at the exit.

Danny yawned. "Tired?" OceanBreeze asked.

"How could you tell?" Replied Danny.

"It's obvious."

Sunset smirked. Tired was he? That would make this easier. She stood up, carefully planning how she would get out.

Turning, OceanBreeze asked "what are you doing?"

"Stretching" Sunset replied.

Shrugging, OceanBreeze turned back around.

Crouching, Sunset stood behind Danny. '3..2..1!' she thought before tackling Danny, catching him by surprise. Instantly re-acting, OceanBreeze bolted for her, while she leapt away from the temporarily dazed halfa.

Breaking from his daze, he too darted after Sunset. "Get back here!"

Not even hesitating, she tackled BlueGaze. This, of course, allowed OceanBreeze and Danny to catch up to her. Not even allowing BlueGaze to attack back, she worked her way around him and fled into the forest.

Danny darted past him after the rogue, OceanBreeze and BlueGaze trying their best to keep up. 'Why is it harder to catch up to her this time?'

He didn't realize he had directly passed her. She had climbed up a tree, and smirked as all three cats had passed her.

Stopping Danny tried to place where she could have run off to. OceanBreeze and BlueGaze soon caught up to him. "Why'd you stop?" BlueGaze asked.

"I think I lost her" Danny said in an annoyed tone.

"We have to find her!" OceanBreeze said. "So get moving!"

Glaring at the blue tom, Danny said "And what, wander blindly all over the territory?"

"Let's split up" BlueGaze suggested.

Nodding, OceanBreeze took a direction, while BlueGaze and Danny went in opposite directions. After the two were out of sight, Danny transformed, decided to get a better look from above. He flew just above the trees, eyes searching for her. Hearing a rustling from a nearby tree, he noticed something jump out of it. 'Found you' he said.

Just below...

Sunset climbed out of the tree as soon as she was sure they'd lost her. Feeling eyes boring down on her, she looked up, and her eyes grew wide. Floating above her was the same cat Soul and Spirit said they'd encountered. And he was smirking at her. She hissed and backed up as the cat floated down in front of her. "Who are you?" She spat.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

Backing up, she darted away from him. He immediately jumped back in the air and flew after her. Soon, he transformed back, running as a normal cat again.

Feeling she'd lost the strange cat, she stopped a moment, before narrowly dodging as Danny came leaping out at her. "Oh come on!" She hissed. Where had the other cat gone? Not taking a chance to pause, he leapt at her again, ramming into her. 'Not good!' she thought. She had almost made it too. No, she would make it! Hissing, she tried everything possible to break free, which was proving difficult. Eventually, she managed to push him off. Immediately after breaking free, she rammed into him. Of course, he didn't remain down for long, but she took the chance and fled again.

'You gotta be kidding me!' Danny thought before running after her again. This would be much easier if he had the other two cats with him. And, to no surprise, he lost her again. Figuring he lost her again, he started shouting a long line of curses he'd never even considered using before.

Sitting in another tree, she was surprised he fell for the same trick twice. Not taking any chances she climbed out of the tree and made a dash for the border. She didn't even pause as she crossed it. She had made it! Relieved, she stopped for a moment. After catching her breath, she started back to her home.

Frustrated, OceanBreeze was sure either one of the others had found her, or she was long gone. Soon, he ran into BlueGaze. "I take it you're having about as much luck as I am" he said.

"Unfortunately."

"Let's go find Danny. DarkCloud is going to kill us for this."

Soon the two heard him, shouting all kinds of words unfamiliar to them. Yep. He was mad as well.

"- be kidding me. Damnit all to hell!" Danny shouted, finally cutting off his rant as he saw OceanBreeze and BlueGaze approach him.

"No luck?" OceanBreeze asked.

"Worse luck" he said, anger still evident in his voice.

"Let me guess. You found her and she escaped again" BlueGaze said.

"Yes" he grumbled.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now" OceanBreeze said. "Might as well get back to camp."

Danny nodded, still upset he'd lost her, and all three cats headed back to camp. Nobody spoke on the way back. They had failed. That's all there was to it. Entering the camp, DarkCloud was waiting for them. Great. Why did she have to be up?

"What happened?" she hissed. Oh yeah she was mad.

"She escaped" Danny said plainly. He couldn't meet her gaze. None of them could.

"How did she manage that?"

"She tackled Danny then made a bee-line for the exit" OceanBreeze said.

"After knocking me over, she darted into the forest. After that we lost her" BlueGaze said.

"And none of you could find her?"

"I did" Danny grumbled. "But I lost her again."

Anger welling up inside her, DarkCloud shouted "how could you guys let this happen?! Do you know what you've done?!"

Closing his eyes, mostly in case they decided to glow, Danny said "we know we screwed up! Trust me, we know! I feel really stupid for being out-smarted by the stupid orange rogue!"

"Not very stupid if she out-smarted you" DarkCloud hissed. "All three of you get out of my sight!"

Not arguing, the three cats obeyed and headed for the warriors den. Danny lagged behind, still steaming. He opened his eyes, mumbling a long line of curses again.

Reaching the warriors den, he turned and layed down. DarkCloud let out a silent gasp. His eyes were green. And glowing. Closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them back up to find Danny had closed his eyes. "Danny" she said.

Opening his eyes, he asked "yes?"

'Blue again. I'm tired. I must have been seeing things' she said. "Nevermind" she said, deciding she needed to get some sleep.

Confused, Danny shrugged and closed his eyes again, easily falling back asleep. 'She's weird sometimes.'

Morning came and DarkCloud was the first to rise. Now was the hard part. Telling SnowStar what happened. That will be fun. Sighing, she walked to SnowStar's den.

The leader was just getting up. Yawning, she noticed DarkCloud approaching. "Hey DarkCloud." Noticing something was wrong, she asked "what's wrong?"

"Sunset escaped last night" she told her.

"What? How?" SnowStar asked, anger immediately showing on her face.'

"She, somehow, out-smarted all three of the cats guarding her" DarkCloud said in an annoyed tone.

SnowStar's face was calm yet angry. "Bring all three cats to me" she said.

DarkCloud nodded and did as she was told. She noticed the three cats just waking up along with the rest of the warriors. All three looked disappointed. She couldn't blame them. "You three" she said.

Sighing, Danny asked "yes?"

"SnowStar wants to speak with all three of you."

'Should have seen this coming' OceanBreeze thought and followed DarkCloud along side BlueGaze and Danny.

Reaching SnowStar's den, DarkCloud motioned for them to enter. All three did as they were told and sat down, waiting patiently for SnowStar to address them. 'This should be good' thought BlueGaze.

"How could you let her escape?" SnowStar asked after a moment of silence.

None of the three cats could answer. They were ashamed of their failure.

Narrowing her eyes and looking straight at them, SnowStar said "answer me!"

"We were stupid" OceanBreeze said. "We let her out-smart us. And for that, we paid the price."

Danny and BlueGaze sat silent still. Neither could think of the right words.

"I assigned my night guards because you were the best cats I could think of in case she were to try to escape." Directing her attention to Danny, who couldn't meet her gaze, she said "and I'm especially disappointed you let her escape. Considering you were the one who caught her in the first place."

"Wait I didn't let-" Danny started, but didn't know how to argue back. Sighing, he said "yeah, I guess I did. And I have no excuse for failure. Especially since she escaped me twice."

"What would you say if I asked if you purposefully let her escape?" SnowStar asked suspiciously.

Danny knew that was coming. Looking at SnowStar strait in the eyes, he said "no. I did not let her escape on purpose. I understand your accusation, but I promise I did not let her escape on purpose!"

"And what would you two say on the matter?" SnowStar asked BlueGaze and OceanBreeze.

"Well, we didn't see the second fight, but he didn't waste any time giving chase after she ran off. The first thing she did was catch Danny by surprise and ram into him, which didn't give him time to chase after her. This is still no excuse, but I don't think he let her off on purpose" explained OceanBreeze.

Danny was surprised that OceanBreeze, of all cats, was defending him. That's a definite plus on his and Vamp's part. "I agree with OceanBreeze. I do think he actually tried to stop her from escaping" BlueGaze said.

Nodding, SnowStar turned back to Danny. "Have you ever had to keep someone captive before?"

Well that question came out of no-where. He thought back to all the ghosts he had kept in the thermos. Technically they weren't held captive, since he always released them into the ghost zone. His dad is the one who always held ghosts captive, and he usually had nothing to do with it. "No, I haven't" he said. "I've been held captive before, not including IceClan, but never vice-versa." Why he told her he'd been held captive before, he will never know.

"So you've never held anyone captive" SnowStar said. "Has anybody you know held someone captive?"

Where were these questions coming from? Maybe SnowStar just wanted to know if he had experience in making sure someone didn't escape. "My parents" he answered honestly. 'And my enemies' he mused.

"For what reason?" SnowStar asked.

"SnowStar, if you don't mind me asking, what is the point of these questions?" BlueGaze asked.

"I just want to know" SnowStar replied. In all truth, this was mostly trying to get Danny to reveal more information about his past. This is really the first time he'd mentioned family.

Danny thought of how to answer the question. 'They were ghosts and my parents were ghost hunters' he thought. That would be funny, since she probably would glare at him and ask him to tell her the truth. "They were enemies that my parents were always trying to get information from."

"Were your parents the leader of your clan?"

"Well, that depends. I only really lived with my family."

"So you didn't spend time around anyone else?"

How could he answer this? He was digging himself in a hole and might have to lie here in a moment. "We lived around other families of cats, but not everyone was friendly with one-another. I only had a few friends among them." At least it was mostly the truth.

"So why did you leave?" SnowStar asked.

'Okay, now I know why she's asking. She's trying to dig more information out of me' he thought. 'She basically changed the subject.' "Uhh, is this still on the topic of Sunset's escape, or have you changed the subject?"

SnowStar laughed. "I'll yell at all three of you again later for that. Answer my questions for now." She would actually question VampVixen later. If the two cats were to fully gain the trust of the clan, then she felt she should question them first. "You two are dismissed" she said, looking at the two warriors.

Back outside, BlueGaze asked "how did it go from Sunset's escape to interrogating Danny?"

"This is SnowStar we're talking about" OceanBreeze said.

"True" BlueGaze laughed. "We're still not out of trouble."

Back in SnowStar's den, Danny answered SnowStar's question. "I didn't leave. I was taken away." That wasn't technically a lie.

"By who?"

"Two-legs" he said. Also not technically a lie. He knew SnowStar wasn't stupid, and he really didn't want her to catch him in a lie.

"Did you have any other family?"

"I have a sister named Jasmine, Jazz for short."

"You don't call her by her full name? Why now?" That was just a question out of curiosity. She noticed VampVixen was the same way. He simply called her Vamp.

"She didn't like to be called by her full name. Neither do I actually."

"Danny isn't your full name?"

"It's actually Daniel" he said. In an annoyed tone, he said "only Vlad called me that. And I hated it."

"Who's Vlad?" SnowStar asked curiously.

"The actual leader of the area where I lived" he said. "Stupid froot loop" he mumbled.

"I take it you didn't like him very well" SnowStar mused. "Is Vlad his full name?"

"No, I didn't like him. And no, his full name is Vladimir."

"I see. Why do you hate him? And would you ever make any move to harm him?" She really needed to know, in case he may harm her if he suddenly didn't like her.

"He's a stupid froot loop who makes my life miserable" he said without thinking. He mentally face-paw'd. 'Nice one Danny' he thought. He could not tell SnowStar he'd love nothing more than to cause Vlad as much pain as possible. "Don't think I could anyway" he said. "Maybe I want to every so often, but I'd never go through with it." He had decided to add a little truth to it.

'The leader makes his life miserable? Interesting.' "How does he make your life miserable?"

"He hates my dad" he mused. He always found it funny.

"Dare I ask why?" SnowStar laughed.

Grinning, Danny said "something happened, which was actually Dad's fault, which left Vlad sick. And he kind of liked my mom, and he's not happy about my Dad getting with her."

"Ahh, I see. Well I'm done for now. I'll question VampVixen later, and yell at you, BlueGaze, and OceanBreeze again later."

Ah-hah, they still weren't off the hook. Ahh well. It can't be helped. "I'm so looking forward to that" he said sarcastically, before exiting SnowStar's den.

After Danny left, SnowStar closed her eyes in thought. She had just managed to get him to tell her a good amount of information about himself. The problem was that she knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. It bothered her. Both cats never told the whole truth. But she would get answers in time. She just had to be patient.

**Meanwhile, several miles away...**

Sunset finally made it back to the camp. Instantly spotting her, Tiger ran up to her and asked "how in the world did you escape?!"

"Trickery" she said with a shrug.

"Sunset" she heard a calm voice say.

"G-gary" she said, not wanting to look her leader in the eye.

"So I heard you were captured. How did this happen?"

Swallowing, she said "I under-estimated the clan cats. But I managed to out-smart them this time."

"Did you find out any information?"

"Not really. But I saw the cat Soul and Spirit saw as I was escaping."

"Interesting. So they weren't lieing. Very interesting."

"Told you we weren't lieing!" Spirit said, un-happy that anyone had doubted him.

"So not the time Spirit" Sunset said. Returning her attention to Gary, she said "but yes. I did see him. He was rather hostile towards me though. I think he might be working with the clans in some way."

"Where did you see him?"

"In the air. He was flying."

"So we have green beams and flight. I wonder what else he can do."

"We don't know" Sunset said, un-sure and almost afraid to find out.

"We'll just have to wait and see. We'll still take over. The cat taking over StarClan might be able to deal with our little set-back."

Sunset gulped. She didn't trust the spiritual cat. But whatever her leader says goes. "Yeah. He might" she said. 'I sure hope so anyway.'

**Yeah so I didn't get much Speckle in there. I also understand you guys were expecting Sunset to kidnap a kit of RedFur's, but I decided after SnowStar's little interview with her, Sunset decided she needed to get out of there, and quickly. I may still do something with it. Also, even though she's leader, SnowStar can switch topics very, VERY, easily. But she'll still give the three a hard time later on. Lol OceanBreeze is always fun to mess with, and SnowStar's gonna annoy the hell out of him.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Yeah I jumped around in the last chapter. I'm good at that. I wonder if you guys get annoyed with my me/Dani/JayFeather intros XD Oh well. *skims last chapter* It's been a week or so. I've slept since then. *sighs* I have nothing planned out. **Sorry for a little bit of swearing here and there. Doesn't happen often (mostly cause Vamp, Luna, Alisha, and Danny are probably the only characters who use normal cuss words. I'm not including the other humans/vampires in that category cause I rarely turn back to them) **And I'm really sorry if Danny's OOC. He has been basically this entire story. You'd think someone who's seen the whole series and still re-watches episodes wouldn't make him OOC. OMG shyt Alisha I forgot TOTALLY about her.**

**Jay: Smooth move  
>Me: Shut up. And Dani stop laughing.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: Poor Alisha. Did you even have planned out what happened to her?<strong>  
><strong>Me: *evil thoughts*<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: I don't wanna know<br>Me: Kidding! But I kinda wanna be mean to her. Or not. Idk let's get on with this.**  
><strong>Jay and Dani: She claims nothing but her OC's and the storyline<strong>

Danny, BlueGaze, and OceanBreeze retreated from SnowStar's den. Unlike last time, she gave them quite the tongue-lashing. All three would be taking up apprentice duties for the next week, which was something none of them were happy about.

Vamp sat around the fresh-kill pile watching the three in amusement. She had already been interviewed by SnowStar, and had felt it was safe to reveal more information. Around the time where she wandered to the same topic OceanBreeze had, did she dismiss Vamp saying the questioning was over. She had given her a 'thank you' smile before exiting. SnowStar had asked her to bring the three cats to her, and she laughed when they had exited. Danny was annoyed, OceanBreeze was angry, and BlueGaze just had a calm but grim look on his face. Needless to say, it couldn't have gone well.

"Hey, what's wrong with them?" The annoying mouse said from on top of Vamp's head.

She had eventually learned to tolerate Speckle, and the amused glances she received from the rest of the clan. Everyone had stopped taunting her about it. Every chance they got, they tried to make Speckle into fresh-kill, which always ended in failure. "Look's like they're in trouble for Sunset's escape."

"We should go try to get her back!" Speckle said in her normally cheery voice.

"We don't even know where she went. And besides, I don't think SnowStar would allow that anyway. She probably went back to her home."

"Whatever you guys wanna do" Speckle said.

"Here's an idea, why don't you go find her, and if you do, come back and tell us." She didn't expect Speckle to find her ever, and was hoping she would say yes.

"Nah. I don't think I'd find her anyway" Speckle said, much to Vamp's annoyance.

'It was worth a shot' she thought. Walking over to the three upset cats, she said "I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"We're doing apprentice jobs for the next week" OceanBreeze said angrily.

"That's not so bad" Vamp said.

"And we're not allowed to leave the camp."

"Karma's a bitch" Vamp laughed. She remembered when she and Danny were on lock-down It had OceanBreeze smirking at them whenever they complained about it. Of course, Danny was still on lock-down, but she was pointing that phrase at OceanBreeze.

Danny laughed at that. "Yeah, it really is."

"What's a what?" OceanBreeze asked, confused.

Still laughing, Vamp said "nothing."

OceanBreeze and BlueGaze looked at each other, clearly confused. "Can you explain it anyway?" BlueGaze asked.

"Karma means that what goes around comes around" Vamp said, smirking as her goal was accomplished. She had just confused them even more.

"Say what?" OceanBreeze asked, clearly not happy about her purposely confusing him.

"Remember when you laughed at Danny and I for being on lock-down?"

OceanBreeze instantly got what she was talking about and blue eyes stared angrily into red eyes. After a moment he looked away. Her eyes un-settled him, even though he would never admit it. "Whatever."

"What about the other word?" BlueGaze asked.

Laughing, Vamp said "It's just a word. Something we call someone or something. Usually when someone is flat-out rude."

"Whatever" OceanBreeze said again, storming past BlueGaze. "It doesn't matter."

BlueGaze shrugged. OceanBreeze was right, but he was amused at VampVixen pointing that out. Looking at Danny, he asked "so, who's checking the elders for ticks?"

"Not me!" Danny said, going to find something else to do. He had smelled the mouse bile before. He did not want to be the one using it.

Vamp laughed, and reminded herself to never anger SnowStar.

**Meanwhile, somewhere over-yonder...**

'Where am I? What happened? I'm going to kill Derek and Luke for this! And what happened to Vamp and Luna?' thought Alisha as she walked aimlessly through the trees. She had already made the mistake of wandering into wolf territory, and was lucky to escape when she was chased. She was now more alert as to what areas she went to. 'What's what?' she asked herself, catching a scent. 'Smells like another territory, but it doesn't belong to wolves.' Actually, she figured out immediately that it was cat-scent. Not identifying it herself of course. What gave it away was three cats walking along to border.

There was an orange tom, a white she-cat with gray markings, and a young white tom. The young one spotted her immediately. "BlizzardFreeze, over there!" he shouted, immediately tensing up and glaring at her.

Said cat looked over to where the young cat was headed, and immediately stopped his dash towards the unknown cat. Looking over, she called out "FlameSoul!"

'These cats sure do have strange names' thought Alisha.

FlameSoul ran over and narrowed his eyes upon spotting the cat who, for now, he would classify as a rogue. "Who are you?" he instantly demanded.

Alisha remained silent. She wasn't sure whether she'd be attacked or not. She thought the best thing she could do is flee. Instead of answering, she turned around with the intention of running away.

Immediately, BlizzardFreeze was on the other side, preventing her from escaping. "You were asked a question. I'll repeat it" she said, keeping a suspicious look. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

Alisha still remained silent, much to the annoyance of the other cats. "Are you deaf or something?!" asked the young cat.

"Silence CloudPaw" FlameSoul said. "Answer now or we'll attack" FlameSoul said, once again focusing his attention on the brown she-cat.

"My name's Alisha. I'm a wanderer" she finally replied. "I apologize for the intrusion. I'll leave now."

FlameSoul remembered the cats in an IceClan patrol he had seen. Were they wanderers as well? He wondered if the cats knew each-other. But he wouldn't ask. Instead, he said "no. We're not letting you leave."

Alisha tensed up, preparing to fight her way out of this. "I'm leaving. And that's that" she told them.

Both cats tensed up for a fight as well. "I wouldn't try this if I were you" BlizzardFreeze threatened.

Alisha looked between all three cats. They were probably skilled fighters, and she barely had any skills as a cat at all. She had a hard time just hunting at all. Not to mention she was out-numbered. In all, it would be stupid on her part to fight them. In the end, she decided to submit. Grudgingly, she said "fine, whatever."

"Good choice!" CloudPaw said. BlizzardFreeze shook her head. 'There isn't much that scares him.'

FlameSoul led the way to LavaClan camp. MoonStar would want to see this cat immediately. Maybe, just maybe, this cat could provide some information for them. After all, there wasn't really any other choice if they were going to win this war.

**Sorry for the short chapter. The last one was short too. Gawd I'm being lazy lately. I'm not going to go into MoonStar's little in-prisonment of Alisha. And I put her in LavaClan territory for future planned-but-may-change events.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Yay more wolfieness here. The more I think about them, the more I want to write about them. Also, if you haven't noticed, I love to fast foward time XD The wolves will get exciting around the same time the warriors will. Anyway... I should really give Luna more love. She doesn't get drawn a lot.. well not any drawings that I care to make digital that is. Wait why am I talking about art -.-' ANYWAY! Luna gets all the love she currently needs in this story. I'm sure she doesn't mind.**

**Dani: So that's why she complains all the time.**  
><strong>Me: Hey this fic's main focus is warriors. Luna I entered to make this more interesting. She can deal.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: She can deal, but she doesn't have to be happy about it.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: Oh, I know! You should make a Luna-centric story!<strong>  
><strong>Me: O.O I didn't even finish the Vamp-centric story. Mostly cause that one is more... mature rated (HEADS OUTTA THE GUTTER VAMP WAS NEVER LIKE THAT! :I)... I actually should finish that... but I'm not good in that type of writing. T~T I'm barely good in writing at all :I<br>****Dani and Jay: O.O... duhfuq (sorrylanguagesorry!)  
><strong>**Me: Disclaim -.-' [*has taught Jay bad words .w.*]  
><strong>**Dani and Jay: ...yeah disclaim, disclaim yeah...**

Days moved on rather quickly now that Luna actually had something to do. And she tried her hardest to get it right. She was really surprised when Storm had come and informed her of her now rising pack status a couple of weeks ago. Well, not really rising. She was just an omega, but it was better than prisoner status. Currently she was taking care of small chores around the pack camp along-side Crystal.

Storm watched the two work and sighed. She really was working hard. But still, something seemed off about her, and it wasn't just her strange coloring. It seemed like she had this huge secret surrounding her. He had talked to Night about it, and he had actually felt the same way. 'I don't think it's anything to worry about though' Night had told him. Still, he wasn't too happy when secrets were kept. But he was finding he could trust her more and more here lately. Maybe she really meant no harm. He got an amused look. Were her fighting skills really as bad as Night had said they were? No matter, everyone can be trained. She has proven herself. It was time. He called Arrow over..

Luna knew she was being watched, but she didn't mind. At least she didn't have to be watched all the time now. Slowly but surely, she was gaining everyone's trust. She started laughing when the pups in the pack started playing, but immediately grew annoyed when they messed up what she was cleaning all over again. "Okay, you two gotta get out of here" she said, pushing them back towards their mother. Both giggled and ran in the direction she had pushed them to. She sighed and shook her head. Night laughed at her as she started cleaning up again. "What's so funny?" she asked, turning to face him.

"You" he said simply.

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to what it is she was doing. She had learned quickly not to take many things Night said seriously. 'Seeing as I'm no longer under strict watch, maybe I'll just up and leave at some point. I really can't see why I even agreed to this in the first place' she thought. She looked around her. Night was laying lazily, still watching her with an amused expression. Crystal was helping the pup's mother with something. She still didn't know everyone's names. 'I should ask Night about it' she thought. She noticed Storm watching her still. 'He'll probably be watching me intently whenever he can since he's paranoid. I guess I can't blame him though' she thought. She laughed a little. It almost seemed a little creeper-ish to her.

Crystal looked to Luna. She was happy things were finally getting better for her. Luna seemed like a nice enough wolf. 'And she doesn't take crap from anyone' she thought. She sure had a mouth on her.

Luna stretched and walked over to Crystal. "So we all done here?"

Crystal looked around and said "I guess so. I guess we should just go back since everything needing to be taken care of seems to be done.

Luna nodded in agreement, even though there would, once again, be nothing to do.

Arrow approached Luna as she reached the den. "Storm wants to speak with you" he said before walking away to do whatever it was he does.

Crystal and Luna looked at each other after Arrow had walked away. "Guess you better go" Crystal said, but wondered what he wanted. Would Luna's pack status get even higher? She wouldn't be too terribly surprised if it did. Maybe a little saddened, but not surprised. She was gaining everyone's respect. Not to mention she was great with the pups.

'What does that grumpy wolf want now?' thought Luna as she headed towards Storm. She couldn't be too sure, but she hoped it wasn't anything bad. Upon reaching the alpha who had given her so much grief over the past couple days, she asked "you wanted to see me?" trying to be as polite as possible.

'I hate being wrong' Storm thought. He really did. Usually he had good instincts of mis-trust. But this time, he really did seem to be wrong. "Yes" he replied as Night walked up, that goofy grin on his face. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Okay, for what reason?" Luna asked.

Night laughed. "Well. He called you. But he isn't being his usual grumpy self around you. When was the last time that happened?" he asked, the grin never leaving his face.

She noticed Storm stayed silent, probably waiting for her to answer Night. She thought back. Had Storm ever actually been nice to her? It was then that it hit her. The last time he had been nice to her, well it wasn't really nice but he wasn't growling at her, even though his suspicions were still obvious. It was when Storm had informed her she was no longer a prisoner, and had put her at the same status as Crystal. This time, however, that look seemed to be absent. It was then that a look of realization made its way to her face. "Wait, am I being promoted again?" she asked.

"Well, you can't really make either my hunters or my fighters yet" Storm said. Well, at least it was an answer.

Night laughed. "Yeah, since you can't fight. I don't even wanna know how bad your hunting is" he said, continuing to laugh.

"I really wish you would stop pointing that out!" Luna growled. Night never ever let that go, and took every chance he got to remind her of her fighting skills. This was the first time he had brought up hunting though. She was good at both as a vampire; She sucked at both as a wolf.

Storm was used to Luna biting back whenever Night annoyed her. He no longer viewed those replies as threatening. Though he wanted to rip her fur out when he was on the receiving end of those replies. At least she had been making an effort to respect him lately. "It doesn't matter how much you hate hearing that" Storm said. "The fact is, if you're going to be a part of my fighters or hunters, you need to learn how to defend yourself.

Luna sighed. Storm was correct. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that" she told him. "I guess I was really never taught to fight or hunt" she lied. Well, what was she supposed to say? The truth? Yeah that would be real smart.

She was never taught? How the heck did she manage to keep herself alive? It really didn't make any sense. "Then.. how have you managed to survive?" Night asked curiously. He hadn't realized she had never even been taught.

Oh crap, how was she to answer this? She looked between Storm and Night, both of which were waiting for a reply. "Well, I had other un-educated help and we at least got lucky sometimes, and as for defense, we just didn't like to pick fights at all" she lied.

"Were you guys an actual pack?" asked Storm.

"No, we weren't. All three of us were just wanderers. Not even related, we just met up with each-other" she confirmed. There was only a little lie in that, as she included Danny in that slight lie, but she saw no harm in telling the truth. Well, she guess it wouldn't have technically been a lie that she had never lived in a large group, but a small village of people out in a less-populated part of Alaska didn't really count to her. She started to wonder if her actual family was okay.

Night smiled again. "Well, you're part of one now. So, what would you like to learn about? Of course, whichever you choose, you'll get the basics in the other. But what do you want to focus on? Fighting or hunting?"

"Right, back to the topic at hand" Storm said, all off-topic questions aside. "Answer Night please."

She thought a moment. Fighting would probably be the best choice. She'd still learn hunting basics, but it would be better to focus on defending herself and attacking back. Making up her mind, she said "fighting." Besides, she really wanted to make Night eat his words every time he taunted her on her fighting skills.

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" Night asked in amusement. "No matter, it's a good choice."

"Please don't tell me that you'll be the one giving me lessons" Luna said skeptically.

"Just for that, I will be" Night said in amusement.

'Why did I ask?' Luna thought in annoyance. She sighed and shook her head. "Do you get amusement out of annoying me as much as hum-.. as possible?" she asked. She had almost said 'humanely possible'. Even though he might not even know what that means.

Night wondered what she was about to say, but shrugged it off. It was probably just an expression she didn't feel like explaining. He laughed and replied. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

She rolled her eyes. "The world may never know."

Storm was also curious as to what Luna had stopped herself from saying, and he wasn't going to let it go. "What were you about to say?"

'Way to screw up Luna' she thought. "It's just a phrase you wouldn't understand. No biggie, nothing to do with some huge secret" she said simply. It wasn't a lie, that was actually the complete truth. "And I really don't feel like explaining a phrase you wouldn't understand."

Night smirked. He was right. He usually was about things, but Storm didn't like to admit it. "Alright, so everything's decided!" Night said. "I think this'll be interesting. Don't worry, you look like someone who learns quickly, so if I'm right, you won't have to train for that long."

Luna perked up. Well that was something to look forward to. She would try to apply some of her vampiric fighting skills to fighting as a wolf, even though the two types of fighting are extremely loosely connected. It's not like she was completely lacking in fighting skills. "Yeah, I guess you're right" she said with a shrug. In all truth, she really didn't mind Night hanging around her. She just didn't want to let him say things about her without biting back. The company itself was actually pretty nice to have. She actually enjoyed it. She shook her head. 'You can't start thinking like that Luna. You can't get attached' she thought. The moment she could get out alone, she would go find Vamp, give her a good tongue-lashing, and then find a way to change back as quickly as possible. She sighed, and hoped some predator hadn't gotten to Vamp and Danny. But something in the back of her mind kept telling her not to.

"You should just rest with Crystal for tonight" Storm said. "In the morning you can start training."

Luna nodded her head, and took that comment as a dismissal. She really was tired even though the day's chores weren't all that tiring and it was nearing night-fall. She turned around and headed back to the den.

Crystal perked up as Luna came in and laid down. "What did he want?"

She knew Crystal liked her company and knew she might not be happy about the update. "He wants me to train in either fighting or hunting" she said.

"Oh" Crystal said, looking saddened by the news. "So what did you choose?"

Luna easily noticed the look, and felt bad. "Fighting" she answered. Her face turning to annoyed, she said "Night's gonna train me."

Crystal giggled at that. She knew how much Night annoyed her, and it amused her. Night could be troublesome if you let him get to you like Luna has. "Sounds like fun" she said, still amused.

"It isn't funny" she said with a scowl. "They're doing this for pure torture."

"I doubt that" Crystal said. "Do you really hate him?" she asked seriously. Luna always rejected Night's company, not that he didn't bring that upon himself.

She knew it was a serious question. "In all truth, no, I don't hate him. He just gets on my nerves" she clarified. "His company would be better if he didn't try his hardest to get on my nerves."

Crystal nodded and said "yeah I guess a lot of the wolves here can relate to that. Night has a thing for annoying others."

"So I noticed" Luna laughed. "But I know he has good intentions. I guess that's just how he is, and I doubt it'll change. I know that he really does mean well though" she said, a softer look coming into her eyes.

Crystal laughed at the look in Luna's eyes. "I see" she said, still amused.

"What are you laughing at?" she growled, the look now gone and replaced by a mix of annoyance and anger.

Not phased by the growling involved in the question, Crystal looked up innocently and said "nothing."

"Whatever" Luna said and laid her head on her paws with a sigh. Soon after her eyes closed, she was asleep.

Crystal shook her head. This was an interesting turn around, but Night probably didn't notice. She laughed at her oblivious brother. It didn't matter. He probably wouldn't care. Oh well, it wasn't really her business anyway. She decided to go ahead and sleep as well. It didn't take her long either.

**On the next day...**

Luna grunted and woke to someone prodding her side. "Wake up!" a female voice said.

At first, Luna forgot where she was, and that she was with the wolves at all. Keeping her eyes closed, and still half asleep, she said "Ugg 5 more minutes Vamp."

'Who's Vamp again?' Crystal thought, but shrugged it off. "It's crystal she said, this time shaking Luna in an attempt to wake the blue and white she-wolf up.

Luna's eyes opened, once again aware of her surroundings, and mumbled "sorry, didn't mean to do that."

Crystal rolled her eyes and poked her again. "Well Night is looking for you."

She looked outside and saw the sun wasn't even fully in the sky yet. "It's gotta be like 7AM; Couldn't he have waited a little longer?" she mumbled, her words barely being able to be heard. Then again, time didn't really matter to animals.

Crystal wondered what it was that Luna said. All she had caught was 'gotta be' and 'little longer' and that really didn't give her any hint to what was actually said. "Well you had better go" Crystal said before laying back down, but she didn't go to sleep.

Luna got up and stretched, before padding out of the den, still feeling sleepy. When Night noticed her, he waved her over and said "it's about time you got up."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Luna growled, forgetting that wolves didn't know actual clock time. She was grumpy and tired, and didn't enjoy being woken up.

"Uhh, morning?" Night replied with his usual amused look on his face. "It's time to get up?" he said again, trying to find the answer Luna was looking for.

Realizing Night wouldn't know the actual answer to her question since she was referring to actual time, she said "It isn't even light out yet!"

"Hey, if you want what Storm is offering, you have to get up early. So get over it and let's go" he told her in an actually normal tone of voice, the amused look having left his face.

It didn't matter if he was actually serious for once; Luna was still grumpy and tired and she rolled her eyes and replied "right, sorry."

His face returned to normal and he said "that's okay!" and stood up, motioning for Luna to follow him.

Night was just strange sometimes, and what he will do or say next is impossible to know. But he wouldn't be the same without that quality. She'd miss him when she finally got the chance to leave, no matter how much he managed to aggravate her. She almost didn't want to leave. 'But I can't stay' she kept telling herself over and over again. But why should she have to convince herself? Her mind was already made up, and she couldn't afford to change it. Humanity couldn't afford it either. Was this how Vamp felt though?

Night glanced at Luna behind him, noticing she wasn't really all there. Was it just tiredness? If not, he tried to think of what could have her so distracted. Not too long ago she was snapping at him like usual, but now she seemed to be lost in thought. He slowed down a little until they were side-by-side and said "Luna?" No response. She wasn't really paying attention or listening to him. He walked a little ahead of her again and then stopped. Waiting for her to get close enough, he pushed on her shoulder and said "Luna" once again.

Luna was broken out of her thoughts, and looked over at Night, who actually looked genuinely concerned. That was something she'd never seen on his face before. "What is it?" she asked, her face portraying no emotion at all.

"You seem kind of distracted. Something wrong?"

"Oh, no I'm fine" she lied. Night saw through it.

"No, you're not" he said.

"It isn't important" she said, walking ahead of him even though she didn't know where she was going. Not letting Night catch up to her, she reached a clearing. She assumed this was the place, so stopped.

Night let out a frustrated sigh and sped up to follow Luna. His dad would kill him if she ran off. He noticed she was sitting in the clearing where he was leading her and inwardly sighed in relief. It wasn't really his father's reaction that he was afraid of her running off. He didn't want her to leave. It was as simple as that. "This is the place" he said.

'Good, he dropped the subject' Luna thought. "So this is where you train others to fight?" she asked, now out of her distracted state of mind.

Night nodded. "Yep. It's clear so it's relatively easy to move around. For now, I'll just teach you about predicting an opponents moves, and a few basic fighting moves."

Predicting the opponents moves. That was what had saved her from complete defeat when she first met Night, since it was more using your brain than physically fighting. "Sounds good to me" she replied.

'This part shouldn't take long. She already knows how to do this' Night thought and got into a battle stance. Luna took the same stance, and Night immediately leapt at her.

Luna ducked, letting Night fly right over her, which caused the black wolf to stumble upon landing. He didn't appreciate that and started circling her. She watched his movements carefully. He leapt at her again, purposefully missing ad flying beside her as she jumped forward, which is what he wanted. As soon as he touched the ground he whirled around and rammed into her side, not giving her a chance to even observe his movements. He grinned and, while she was on her side with him holding her down, laid down on top of her.

"Get off me!" she growled as she struggled to get out from under the grinning wolf. 'How did I not see that coming?' Luna thought. It was even a common move that Vampires attempted, and was one of Vamp's more common attacks, except she enjoyed flipping on the second jump, and was way faster.

Night laughed and said "hey, you fail to dodge, you pay the price."

"So I get punished?" she asked, more annoyed than anything.

He smirked and asked "this is punishment? I'm just doing this cause it's funny. You have to get me off you yourself."

'With pleasure' she thought and bit his arm. He was instantly off of her and backed up. "That hurt!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" she asked innocently. She grinned and said "you pin me down, you pay the price."

He realized she was mimicking him, but she did bite him hard, but not enough to draw blood. Instead of being angry at her, he just laughed at her. He'd be more careful at what he did from now on. He didn't want a repeat of that incident. He had realized this had started to progress into actual fight training the moment she bit him. Before she could get her mind back into the fight, he tackled her back down to the ground.

Luna was caught off guard as Night tackled her. This time it was from her front, and she used her back legs to push him off. 'I shouldn't be so careless' she thought. While Night took a moment to get back onto his feet, she took this pause to tackle him, but she didn't pin him down as she didn't plan her movement, something she never had to do before. Her paws had missed their target and gone over his back before both of them landed in a heap on the ground. Luna had tried to steady herself by landing on her front paws, but Night chose that moment to push her off and she flipped, landing rather un-gracefully on her back. Night burst out laughing instantly.

"That's not funny!" she growled at the laughing black wolf. She rolled over so she could stand up and shook herself off.

"Maybe not to you, but you didn't see the look on your face as you flipped over" he said through his laughs.

'This is ridiculous' she thought. 'He's toying with me, and it's getting annoying.' She shook her head and growled. "Whatever."

He saw she wanted to stop, but he wasn't having that. "We're not done yet."

She groaned. "Why can't we be done yet?"

"We haven't really been at this for that long. You want to learn don't you?"

"Yes, but the way you're acting is making it difficult" she countered.

He shrugged and said "I'm just laughing at your mistakes. Don't make them and I won't have a reason to poke fun at you."

"You always have a reason to poke fun at me" she said dryly, but with a hint of amusement in her voice.

He chuckled and said "true. Come on let's try again."

She nodded slowly and both got back into a fighting stance. Training went more smoothly, but Night always had a chance to laugh at something she did wrong. She found that even though she was lacking in her normal abilities and was on four legs, she could apply some of her old techniques to her new form. When she displayed some fighting knowledge after all, Night questioned her. She had just told him that she picked up a couple of things here and there, but had never been officially trained. He bought the lie and the training continued on.

After a couple hours, he taught her a thing or two on hunting, which went much more smoothly than combat training did. She could apply more of her old hunting skills to her new form than fighting skills, much to her delight. "Are you sure you don't want to be a hunter?" Night had asked her, and she insisted her main focus be combat training. He had just shrugged and they brought what they caught back to the pack. Storm was delighted with the progress. It had been the first time he had actually praised her for anything, even though she had help. It made her happy and she smiled a thanks at Night. After all, none of this was really possible without his help.

**Alright I didn't know how to end this so I stopped it there. Sorry for the late update, writers block was horrible, but I finally got this done. I'm really sorry guys. :S Yeah Luna's pairing in this story is with Night if I didn't make it obvious in this chapter. I'll introduce more pack members in the next wolf chapter, or at least try to. *looks at number of words while spell checking this* HOLY CRAP THIS IS LONG O_O My longest chapter yet. I feel accomplished... scratch that nevermind while editing chapter 1 it became longer :S**


	20. Chapter 19

***skims last chapter with the kitties* Seriously I've slept... a lot.. since then... ^^' Ahh okay. This means I'll be making this up as I go along.. like I've been doing... I'll take us to a slight visit back to Amity Park. MAYBE Derek as well. I'm going to slightly edit other chapters... I've made some mistakes lol... (O_O Scratch that. The early chapters were AWFUL! Revising and editing FTW!) Other than that, let's do this thing!**

**Dani: Do you ever plan anything out?**  
><strong>Me: Quite honestly... no...<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: *facepaw* And you've probably skipped a gathering day on the previous month.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: *sighs* You should plan.. and Jay is right..<strong>  
><strong>Me: Yeah thanks for reminding me.. I'll try to get the current month's (in the story not irl) gathering into the story. Now time to disclaim .w.<strong>  
><strong>Jay and Dani: Right! Vampy owns only her characters, and is jealous of Erin and Butch.<strong>  
><strong>Me: HEY! I'm not jealous! Anyway on with the story.<strong>

The week was finally over. As soon as Saturday was over, Danny stood on his hind legs, shot his paws into the air, and yelled "YES FINALLY!"

OceanBreeze looked at him. "Did you really have to do that?" he asked, but he was feeling the exact same way.

"Yes! I've never been so happy for the end of a Saturday in my entire life!" he said without thinking.

"You really need to stop doing that" BlueGaze told him.

"What? What'd I do?" he asked.

"Words we don't understand" OceanBreeze answered, but was curious about the word. He named days?

Danny gave them a confused look, and then thought about what he had said. He mentally facepaw'd. "Sorry" he said with a sheepish look.

"So, a Saturday?" OceanBreeze asked. "What, do cats where you come from name the days?"

"Uhh, yeah. It sounds weird I guess and kinda stupid but it helps us keep track of days." He didn't dare tell them they counted the days and had names for months. 'Be careful of your slip-ups Danny' he mentally told himself.

BlueGaze shrugged. "Everything about you and VampVixen is strange."

"Good point" Danny said. His face turned serious. "But we can't forget the reason we were even punished. We know where she went" he said.

"We do?" BlueGaze asked.

"Danny, we don't know where she went" OceanBreeze said.

"Yes we do. We know where she went, but we don't know where the place is that she went. But maybe we could use this to our advantage. I just thought of something."

"What are you thinking?" OceanBreeze asked with interest.

As Danny was about to explain, Vamp and SandPath approached them. "Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

"Danny thinks he may have a plan for finding the cats" BlueGaze explained.

Vamp looked at Danny and said "well, tell us what is going through your head."

Danny nodded and said "I know the trail is probably gone by now, but at some point one or more of them will probably return. Maybe, when that happens, someone will be able to track them down and find out where they went? They can't be that far away from the territories."

"That's.. actually an interesting idea. But you'd have to be good in both stealth and tracking" Vamp pointed out. 'Two things I used to be good at' she mentally added.

OceanBreeze nodded. "But even if we do find them, that could turn against us. We don't want to get stupid here."

"Right" Danny said, thinking. "Who would you suggest? If, of course, SnowStar wants to go through with this."

'You shoulda just said you'll do it idiot' Vamp mentally said, even though he couldn't hear her.

"How do we know they'll even come back any time soon?" BlueGaze asked. "I mean, after Sunset's capture, they might be more cautious about coming here at all."

"BlueGaze is right" SandPath said, speaking for the first time since he approached them. "We'd also have to keep up on night patrols."

"And I doubt SnowStar will trust night patrols to a certain three cats" Vamp said in amusement.

'I'll go out anyway' Danny thought. Duplication really did come in handy. He'd go out as Phantom. Both the rogues and IceClan knew he was in the forest, so that made it easier if he happened to be seen. "Yeah I know, but it's worth a try" Danny said. "Should we just ask SnowStar now?"

"I don't know" SandPath said with a shrug. "I'd wait a couple of days to ask her."

"Ask who what?" DarkCloud asked, approaching the group. She didn't even acknowledge the three cats who had just gotten out of their punishment. She was still angry at them.

"It's just a plan, but SandPath said we should wait before suggesting it to SnowStar" Vamp explained.

"Why wait?" DarkCloud asked. "If it has a chance at working, she'd want to hear it. And what is it anyway?"

"Danny suggested trying to follow a scent trail" BlueGaze said.

"Scent trails are long gone right now" DarkCloud said matter-of-factly.

Danny rolled his eyes, much to DarkCloud's annoyance. "Who's to say another won't come back here?" he asked.

DarkCloud nodded. "Come on" she said, turning and heading to SnowStar's den. Danny followed her. The other cats watched the two leave.

"Do you really think this plan of his will work?" Vamp asked. She wasn't sure about this.

"There's no way of knowing" SandPath shrugged. "But it is worth a try."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, I kind of have a bad feeling about this" she said. So many things could go wrong. "But I guess only time will tell if I'm just being paranoid."

**Meanwhile, in SnowStar's den...**

SnowStar looked up as DarkCloud entered with Danny following close behind her. He always seemed to find some reason to come into her den. "What is it?"

"Well, a plan might be set in motion. Danny suggested that if any of the rogues ever come back, someone might be able to track them back to their camp."

Danny nodded at DarkCloud's words. Coming up with a plan that might work was the least he could do after his humiliating defeat. SnowStar seemed to be considering the pros and cons of this plan. "It could work... but sending someone to follow a trail puts them in danger. And I can't send a group. That just wouldn't work. And if they do succeed in finding the camp, they could be taken prisoner and possibly be killed. It's a good plan, but the risk is too great."

Danny had expected this response. But it was a good try. "If you want, I'll do it" he suggested. "You wouldn't really be putting any clan members in danger" he added on, looking to the side. Well, it was true. Him and Vamp weren't prisoners anymore, but they weren't clan members.

SnowStar looked in surprise at him as he said this. Did he not realize he and Vamp were treated as actual clan members? Was he really that oblivious? (Yes .w.) She wasn't having it. He and Vamp had proven themselves, even if a few of the clan members were still suspicious. "No, you won't do it. That plan can only end badly. I won't let anyone take that risk" she told him sternly.

Well, it was a good try. "Right, sorry, I just wanted to help your clan after I failed so badly." He hated failing those he was trying to help. Any mistake could be disastrous.

SnowStar looked at DarkCloud, who was looking back at her in amusement. SnowStar shook her head, and turned back to the sulking tom in front of her. "Danny" she said. Said cat looked up at her, waiting for anything she might say next. "I think it's time you and Vamp were actually known as official clan members. You don't have to get warrior names if you would rather keep your current names, but you are clan members."

Danny's eyes widened, but he thought back to the way everyone was acting, the way they were all friendly with him and Vamp. He guess he hadn't noticed with everything being just a little hectic lately. "Normal names for now" he said quietly, but was happy to be informed that he and Vamp were accepted.

She nodded and said "that's okay. Now off you go, I need to think about some things."

He gave a slight bow and padded out of the den. He wondered if they would still trust him if they knew he was half ghost. And even if they did, would they trust him if they knew he was really human? Or Vamp for that matter. Would they trust her if they knew that she was a vampire? Thinking of these questions reminded him of something though. Of another question actually. How hard would it be to say good-bye to them?

**Meanwhile, in Amity Park...**

Danny's friends and family were all worried for him. And they never gave up. His parents had literally gone into the ghost zone, even thought Sam, Tucker and Jazz knew he wouldn't find him there.

'Should I tell them?' Jazz thought. But that still didn't ease her worry, and it probably wouldn't ease her parent's worry either. Was Danny okay? Maybe he found some friends who would be able to help him out. Or maybe he's looking for a way to change back at this very moment. Either way, he'd be okay. She knew Danny was alive. He wasn't defeated too easily.

Sam approached her. "Can't we trace his ecto-signature or something with that stupidly named boomerang?" she asked.

"You think I haven't tried that? Either they aren't keyed into it anymore, or his ecto-signature has been changed."

They heard a sound from the basement, indicating her parents had returned un-harmed from the Ghost Zone. That was good. She was afraid something might have attacked them. Well, something might have, but nothing they couldn't handle it seemed.

First, her mother came up the stairs with a look of frustration on her face. That was new, since a worried look hadn't left her face since Danny's 'kidnapping'. "You okay mom? Did you find Danny?" Jazz asked, even though she knew the answer to the second question.

"No" she said with a worried sigh. "We tried tracking down Phantom though, but he was nowhere to be found as well."

'Great, they're looking both sides of Danny' she thought. "Hey, I'm sure we'll figure something out in time. After all, he's got a lot of people out looking for him. Maybe Danny Phantom might be out there looking for him as well."

"Or maybe Phantom is the one who took him in the first place" Jack said, coming out of the basement. It made sense they would assume that. After all, the two did disappear at the same time.

In Vlad's office...

Vlad let out a frustrated sigh. Maddie and Jack had both come up to him, and asked him to help locate Daniel. In all truth, he didn't expect the boy to disappear. After the two had left, Daniel's friends and his sister came in, all three with looks of anger on their faces.

'Danny missing is all your fault! You had better help us find him and change him back!' Jazz had demanded.

He had assured the three that he had nothing to do with the disappearance of the boy. Only the transformation into a cat, which he had no intentions of reversing. Therefore, he really didn't care about him, or what could happen to him while he's lost.

'You'll regret it if he dies or never comes back!' Sam had threatened. Like she could actually defeat him.

'And we'll tell Danny's parents about what really happened to him and that it was your fault, among other things you're guilty of' Tucker had threatened.

Vlad wasn't happy about that threat. Telling them this would mean exposing his ghost half, and would mean that Maddie would surly hate him for life. He sighed as he reviewed the convorsation in his head. He could find the boy and bring him back, but who knows WHERE he could be? Or if Daniel had managed to survive. He had things to plan out now. The three had left after he had told them he would see what he could do in a not-so-friendly voice. Now to begin the search...

**Meanwhile, when the sun sets, several miles away...**

Derek was growing more and more frustrated by the night. He had gone to the vampire who had given him the gun, but the mysterious vampire had insisted he didn't know where it came from, only that he knew it would get his enemies out of the way. So, someone had to have created the gun, so he had set out to find who created it. With no luck at all.

He sighed in frustration and sat down on the ground, wanting to attack whatever came near him in frustration. Maybe if he found Lucian and let him know what happened, and what he wanted to do, he could get some help. Sure, Lucian wouldn't be happy about the initial aim, but it would give him some motivation knowing someone he cared about was out there as well.

"Well moping around won't help my sister" he said. "I have to get her back." With new-found determination, he sprinted off. It was times like this he wished his speed was as good as Vamp's.

Soon, he came across a group of vampires walking towards a town. Two of them were boys. One had short black hair and was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, and the other had slightly long blond hair, wearing a brown shirt and khakie pants. There was also a girl, with long flowing black hair, wearing a thin black shirt with a matching skirt that fell to her knees. "At least now there's nobody left to stop us" he heard the blonde say as he got close enough the hear the convorsation.

'Lies, Lucian can still get you' Derek thought. Stepping out of the trees, he said "excuse me."

All three stopped and looked at him. "Yes?" the girl asked, annoyed that he had intruded on their convorsation.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun. "Have you ever seen this before?"

The black hair'd boy and the girl shook their heads no, but the brown hair'd one recognized it. "Yeah, a human who lives on the outskirts of Arkansas made it" he told him. "Where did you get it?"

"It was given to me" Derek replied with a shrug. "What does it do?"

"That, I don't know. But I'm sure the creator will know. I believe he lives like, literally, right above the state."

"He would be on the other side of the U.S" Derek mumbled in annoyance. Nodding to the vampire, he said "thanks" and went on his way, leaving the three to do as they pleased.

This was another moment he wished he was faster. He hoped he wouldn't have to stop and wait for tomorrow night to talk to this human. He didn't want to waste any time. After several hours of non-stop running (and several thanks he didn't have to stop for rest), he made it to his destination with two and a half hours before the sun came up to spare. Now was another task. Finding him. He knew he was above the right state; He was almost literally on the northern border of it! There didn't seem to be much to any civilization around him. Maybe he lived in a town. He decided to find out. He dashed off to the nearest town, but stopped catching human scent. Way out here? It had to be him. He tracked it down until he came across a small laboratory. "That must be it" he mumbled and knocked on the door."

"Go away" a cranky voice said. He must not like visitors.

Derek knocked again. "I need to talk to you" he said in a calm voice.

"I don't want any visitors!" the grumpy man yelled.

"Please! It won't take that long!" Replied Derek, growing frustrated. "I have something I think you may have created."

Silence from behind the door. Derek was about ready to just rip the door off and walk inside. After a couple minutes of waiting, the door opened and a man stepped out. He was wearing a white lab coat over a gray shirt and a ragged pair of pants. His hair was a gray-ish color, despite him looking rather young. "Come inside" he said, caution evident in his voice. Whether it was because Derek was a vampire, or because he was cautious of people in-general, he couldn't tell.

After they walked into what appeared to be the living room, he and the scientist sat down. "Thank you for letting me in."

"Yeah, great, now who are you?"

'Does he have to be so rude?' Derek thought. "My name's Derek. I'm a vampire and I need your help."

No fear was shown in the man's eyes. "I'm Frank. Now what is it you want? You said you have something of mine."

"I said I might have something of yours" Derek corrected him, and pulled out the gun. "Do you recognize this?"

Frank snatched it from Derek's hands and started looking it over. "Of course I do! It was stolen from me!" he said in anger. "Where did you get it?!"

"It was given to me" he said. "I don't remember who though. I didn't ask his name."

"So I assume you came to me for another reason other than to return this to me" he said. "So, returning to my question, what is it you want?"

"What does it do?" he asked. This was the moment he would find out the information he wanted.

"It changes the form of the person it is used on. What they are transformed into depends on the person though."

"Does it have different effects on vampires and humans? And can it be controlled what they change into?"

"It's supposed to be controlled, but before I could fix the bugs, it was stolen. And as far as I know, it works the same for both. Why are you asking these questions? Did you use it?"

He nodded. "I was told it could be used to get rid of VampVixen and Luna. Another vampire partnering with me had used it on them though, and he managed to get my sister in the cross-fire."

He chuckled at that. "Well, you shouldn't have let him use it, and you shouldn't have used something you did not know the effects of."

"So, can you fix it?" he asked, not liking the amused expression on the scientist's face.

"I can, but it'll take some time. Do you know where to even find this sister of yours?"

Damn! He hadn't thought of that. VampVixen and Luna would probably be easy to spot as animals, unless their colors changed. But he had no clue what Alisha even looked like, or what animal she even was. "No, I don't" he sighed.

He chuckled and got up. "Well, you better get looking. I'm only helping you because you brought this back to me. But, I can't help you if you can't bring the girl." That was only half-true. He figured this girl would be a great 'guinea pig' for testing the effects of his invention.

Derek nodded. Now things got even more complicated. He could find Vamp and Luna, but he doubted they'd help. He smiled. Unless he promised them he'd transform them as well. But still, he had no idea where they were either. A thought entered his head, and before Frank could exit the room, he asked "do vampires become vampiric animals?"

"That's an interesting assumption, but I don't believe animals can become vampires. So no." After that, he exited the room. So that probably meant Vamp and Luna were, most likely, living creatures at the moment. Very interesting. He decided to find a place to sleep, and then start his search tomorrow.

**Uh-huh, Frank and the other vampires were on-the-spot made up. I didn't feel like naming the three. I NOW have a goal for an idea as to how our three main characters can change back! ;D I had a hard time on the Amity Park part of this, but I felt it was good enough. How much Vlad actually helps is un-decided yet, especially since I thought of something much easier to write out. And yes, Vampires can NOT be animals. In my own little world anyway. (Even though Bunnicula is still an interesting book .w.)**

**I tried to sound smart when typing out Frank's dialogue. : TRIED! XD**


	21. Chapter 20

**Alright, I managed to fit some Amity Park and Derek into the last chapter. I do realize that I'm centering a LOT of this around Danny, and that is un-intentional. I also realized the last chapter had no Speckle. Oops. A little cussing during this chappie lol.**

**Dani: Poor Speckle  
>Me: I'm sorry Speckle!<strong>  
><strong>Speckle: That's okay ^.^<br>Jay, Dani, and I: O_O..**  
><strong>Me: Back into the story Speckle! *takes her back to IceClan*<strong>  
><strong>Vamp: NOO, WHY WRITER, WHYYY T~T<br>Me: You get back too! DX *punts back to IceClan***  
><strong>JayFeather: Anyway... Writer Vamp doesn't own Warriors.<strong>  
><strong>Dani: ...or Danny Phantom<strong>

Vamp was thinking some things over. She and Danny had been accepted. It came at a surprise to her, and it was a good thing too. But at the same time, it was a bad thing. It would just make it harder when the two had to leave. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't live there forever, and she knew it.

Speckle was sitting on her usual perch on top of Vamp's head. All of the cats had long-since given up on trying to catch the elusive mouse. She inched forward and looked down at Vamp's troubled face. "What's wrong?" she asked, in her usual happy tone of voice, even though it showed a hint of concern for her friend.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she said "just thinking of some stuff."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing" Vamp said, not wanting to explain the truth of her thoughts to the mouse.

Speckle shrugged. She'd say something eventually. "Well, okay then!" she said, with her usual wide smile on her face.

Both of them looked over as OceanBreeze approached them. "Hey there" he said, looking at Speckle, still amused that the mouse preferred to stay on Vamp's head.

"Hey" she replied to the blue tom. He had grown much friendlier to Danny and her since they had started to become actual clan members. "What's up?"

"You haven't gotten out of camp much lately. Wanna come hunting with FeatherDrift and I?"

Vamp chuckled. "You know, there's a reason I haven't been called on any patrols."

OceanBreeze laughed. "Yeah, I know. But still, things like that never happen twice. If you wanna go, come on" he said, heading towards the entrance.

Vamp rolled her eyes and said "Speckle, get off, I'm going hunting."

"Okay. I'll come with you!" she said.

"Look, I'm trying to be considerate here. I'll be hunting mice too!"

Speckle giggled and said "That's alright, none of the other mice really ever liked me anyway."

Vamp sighed and said "Gee, I wonder why" sarcastically.

Taking the comment literally, Speckle moved her paw to her mouth and said "so do I."

Vamp slapped her face with her paw and sighed. 'This will be fun' she thought as she walked towards OceanBreeze and FeatherDrift.

OceanBreeze gave Vamp a skeptical look as she walked up. "Speckle's going with us?"

"She wants to come" Vamp sighed in annoyance.

Speckle giggled. "Yeah, I really don't mind!"

FeatherDrift sighed and shook her head. VampVixen's little friend was almost as strange as she was. Almost.

As the others left, Vamp made one last attempt to get Speckle to stay. "Speckle, I really think it would be better if you stayed" she told the persistent mouse. It wasn't just that she didn't want Speckle on her head. That was only half of it. She really was trying to be considerate of the mouse.

"I don't know what you're so worried about!" Speckle said with a wave of her paw. "The others have left" she pointed out.

Vamp sighed. It seemed Speckle wasn't going to listen, so she would have to learn the hard way. Shaking her head, she rushed to catch up to the other clan cats.

"Let's branch off, but don't go too far" OceanBreeze said. Smirking at Vamp, he said "and don't bring home any more little friends."

Vamp glared at OceanBreeze and walked to the right. Now she knew why OceanBreeze invited her. Speckle sat on her head, un-usually silent as Vamp scented the air. She figured that the mouse was being silent on her behalf, since making noise wasn't good for hunting.

Scenting some kind of bird she couldn't identify, she began to slowly head in its direction. Soon after, she caught sight of it and crouched down. This should be fun, seeing as she had never in her life had to hunt anything with wings. Speckle ducked closer to her head, grabbing clutches of fur in her small paws. Vamp sighed and thought 'I warned her but she didn't listen.' She shook away her thoughts and creeped closer to the bird, keeping her gaze fixed on the creatures. Timing her distance, she leapt at the bird, which shot into the air right before Vamp's paws landed where it was before. "Well that was a fail" she mumbled.

Returning to her usual self for a moment, Speckle giggled and said "you'll get it next time!"

"Eh, thanks for the support Speckle" she said with a roll of her eyes and started hunting again. She flicked her ears, listening for any sound. But since the bird, everything had fallen silent. No wind, no rustling of small animals, no Speckle talking. Hell, even her paw-steps seemed silent. Something wasn't right. Speckle shifted un-comfortably on her head. "So you noticed it too" Vamp mumbled to the mouse.

Even though Vamp couldn't see it, Speckle nodded and said "what just happened? Everything's just so silent."

"I don't know." If Speckle was worried, then there had to be something wrong. The annoying mouse had never been serious about anything, or that's what it seemed anyway. She scanned the area and moved slowly, before heading back in the direction she had come from. As she was walking, she heard a rustle behind her. It was only slight, but with the current silence, nearly anything could be heard. There it was! Another one. Looking nervously, she looked in the direction it had come from and backed up. Something scrambled up a tree and she got a flash of piercing yellow eyes. That was it. She took off running.

Speckle turned around on her head, looking behind Vamp as she ran. Whatever it is was following them. "It's chasing us!" she shouted down at the frightened cat.

Vamp turned her head slightly as she ran to see if Speckle was right. Of course she was. She turned back to watch where she was going and widened her eyes, immediately skidding to a stop. Unable to stop in time, she crashed head-on into OceanBreeze, sending Speckle flying over the two and into a near-by bush.

"What the heck VampVixen!" OceanBreeze yelled, pushing Vamp off of him. "What happened this time?"

Vamp got up and glanced nervously behind her. Was it still there? She couldn't find whatever it was. Had it been her imagination? She didn't know, and was too scared to speak. She didn't even acknowledge the cat she had crashed into yet.

OceanBreeze calmed a little, seeing Vamp's freaked expression. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, VampVixen, what happened?" he asked again.

Vamp whirled around and jumped back, thinking whatever it was had touched her. Seeing a confused OceanBreeze, she calmed and took a deep breath. "N-nothing" she said, still shaken. She listened for a moment to her surroundings. Still nothing. That wasn't a good sign.

"VampVixen, that's a lie and you know it. What happened?"

"Something weird and scary was chasing us" Speckle said, leaping out of the bushes and under OceanBreeze, going back on Vamp's head.

"Did you see what it was?" asked OceanBreeze skeptically.

"Just a shadow and yellow eyes. I didn't wait for whatever it was to come out into the open" Vamp replied, her eyes never focused on one area for long.

"I'm sure it's gone" he said, seeing Vamp's un-focused gaze.

"It's here somewhere" she whispered. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? I don't hear anything" he replied.

Turning her gaze to OceanBreeze and staring at him, she whispered "exactly."

**Meanwhile, up above in StarClan...**

The spiritual cat was watching the events going on. He had sent one of his recruits from the dark forest into the forest when the three cats had gone hunting, with hopes of getting at least one of the two cats he was interested in. He chuckled, seeing she still knew his little recruit was still after her. He shifted his gaze slightly to the blue cat. He could be a problem. 'Attack them anyway. Don't worry about the blue one. Kill him if you have to' he thought, sending the silent message to the evil cat down below.

**Back on the ground...**

OceanBreeze blinked for a moment, confused by Vamp's words, before realization hit him. She was right. The forest was silent, which meant something was wrong. "Let's find FeatherDrift and go back to camp" he said, already heading in the direction FeatherDrift had gone.

Vamp nodded and, not wanting to be separated, quickly followed OceanBreeze. For once, she'd love nothing more than his company at the moment. She jumped a little when a rustling came from the trees above. Whoever it was, it was following them. "OceanBreeze..." she said, her voice filled with fear.

"What is it?" he asked, before catching scent of FeatherDrift.

"It's following us" she whispered.

He looked around. Everything was so silent. "Come on, I've found FeatherDrift."

She nodded and they both headed in the light gray she-cat's direction.

**Evil Cat...**

The cat sat in the dark, an evil grin spread across his face. His bright yellow eyes glowed brighter and he slowly and silently rushed past the two. Soon, he came across the cat they two were looking for. She seemed to have noticed the silence as well. The grin never leaving his face, he leapt out of the darkness and tackled her to the ground. He only laughed when she screamed.

Vamp and OceanBreeze...

OceanBreeze's eyes widened in fear when they heard a scream pierce the silence that could only have come from FeatherDrift. Looking at Vamp with fear for his friend in his eyes, he said "come on!" and dashed off before Vamp could respond.

Having heard the scream as well, Vamp instantly got a determined look and ran after OceanBreeze, old instincts to save those who are in trouble kicking in.

She caught up to OceanBreeze and both cats reached the area where the scream came from, and both froze. "What the..." OceanBreeze almost whispered, looking in wide-eyed fear at the glowing cat who pinned FeatherDrift down. He was black with a gray stripe down his back and a gray tail with piercing glowing yellow eyes. This was NOT one of the rogues. No. This was much worse. It only terrified him more that he recognized the cat.

'Danny we need you' Vamp thought with dread. The yellow eyes, she recognized instantly as the same eyes she had seen not too long ago. Her face went to one of a mix of anger and determination. "Let her go!" she hissed.

OceanBreeze looked at her. Where was the fear she displayed only moments ago? He closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them again, and said "right now!"

The evil spirit laughed manically, still having FeatherDrift pinned down, seeming to have no intention of letting her go. "No" he laughed.

"Now!" Vamp hissed, ready to tackle the ghost even though it probably wouldn't do much good.

His gaze turned to Vamp and remained fixed on her, causing her to cringe. He grinned and said "is he for real? Girl, are you a normal cat or not?" His voice chilled both cats.

"Of course she's normal!" OceanBreeze told him, in the same battle stance Vamp was in.

For what reason was this cat asking her if she was normal or not? Well, she wondered if he would believe her lies. "I'm normal" she said, a look of caution working its way to her face.

"Heh, I wonder why he wants you then" he said, the chilled look of amusement never leaving his face.

"Who wants me?"

"My master" he said simply.

"You're not leaving here with anyone!" OceanBreeze growled and tackled the cat.

"OceanBreeze, I'm afraid I'm an opponent you cannot beat" the cat laughed and threw OceanBreeze off of him, sending the blue cat slamming into a tree.

Now free, FeatherDrift tackled the cat from behind, but met the same fate as OceanBreeze.

Vamp moved Speckle off of her head and lunged at the cat screaming "leave them alone!"

The cat laughed and went intangible. "That isn't going to work girlie."

"Damnit" Vamp mumbled as she went through the cat. This was not good. Not at all.

In camp...

Danny paced back and forth with a troubled expression. Something was wrong. He could feel it. His troubled face turned to the entrance to the camp where the three cats had left just a short time ago.

"What's wrong?" asked RedFur, approaching him.

"Something" Danny mumbled.

"Something?"

"I don't know exactly what's wrong, just that something is wrong" he said.

"Maybe you should go find out what it is then" RedFur said.

"Yeah maybe..." Danny said. Looking at RedFur, he said "I'll be back" before darting out the opening.

RedFur watched him leave, before continuing on his way to the nursery.

Danny didn't even know where to start looking, but didn't have to wander around long before his ghost sense went off. 'Here?' Danny asked, his guard going up. Turning into his ghost form, he flew in the direction he figured it was coming from. It didn't take long before he spotted OceanBreeze and FeatherDrift at the base of a tree, looking in pain as they struggled to stand. Looking a bit to the right, he spotted the ghost and Vamp. The ghost was grinning from ear to ear and Vamp was glaring at him.

Managing to get back to his feet, OceanBreeze flung himself at the cat, catching him by, only slight, surprise. OceanBreeze clawed the cat's shoulder, drawing... what was supposed to be blood. He didn't know quite what it was.

Growling, the cat quickly changed the situation, easily getting OceanBreeze off of him and slamming him onto his back and pinning him down. "You'll pay for that" he growled, and raised his paw, claws extended and glowing yellow, to aim a killing blow at OceanBreeze. As he was about to bring it down, a green beam blasted the cat off OceanBreeze.

Danny darted down and stood in front of OceanBreeze. "You won't be killing or taking anyone today" he growled as the cat got to his feet.

'THANK YOU WHOEVER SENT HIM!" Vamp thought, having never felt so relieved in her life.

OceanBreeze just stared at the cat who had saved his life. Wait, wasn't this the cat DarkCloud was asking about? What was his name... Phantom? FeatherDrift also couldn't help but stare. 'Thank StarClan' she thought.

"Who are you?" The cat hissed, eyeing Danny.

"The one who's gonna kick your ass if you don't leave here right now!" Danny growled.

'Master, what should I do?' the black tom thought, sending a silent message to StarClan.

The powerful cat narrowed his eyes as he watched the events from above. So this was the cat that had his pawns on edge. 'Fight him.'

The black cat nodded, and got into a fighting stance. "Make me leave then" he said dangerously, before taking a flying leap at Danny, claws bound in yellow ghost energy extended.

Danny narrowly dodged the attack, leaping to the side and whirling around to face the frustrated ghost cat. "My turn" he said, and flew faster than the other cats thought possible into the cat. As soon as his paws connected to the cat's fur, his paws lit up and he fired a blast from his paws, sending the cat flying into the trees. 'Is he gone?' Danny thought, staring into the spot where the cat had just flown. 'I wish I had my thermos...'

"OceanBreeze, who is that anyway?" Vamp whispered.

"Which one?"

"The one trying to kill us."

OceanBreeze's gaze hardened. "That's ShadowSoul. He took ChillStar's last life and tried to kill SnowStar before she could become leader and assume the role himself. He was one of IceClan's best warriors and it took everyone's effort to bring him down."

Vamp nodded and looked back to the fight. "I hope this cat can defeat him" she mumbled. 'Danny, please win' she thought.

ShadowSoul grunted and stood up from the spot where he had landed. "He is going to pay for that!" He growled and went to leap back into the fight.

'No. Come back' his master called. 'I've seen enough. You can't win.'

ShadowSoul's eye twitched in annoyance, but he complied with the order, returning to what was left of StarClan.

Danny went to see if the ShadowSoul was still around. Sighing in relief when he didn't spot him, he looked to the three cats. "He's gone now."

Coming out of the bushes where she had run, Speckle said "he just randomly ran off."

Danny looked at Speckle and nodded. 'Why would he do that though?' he thought, but decided to think on it later. "You guys should go back to camp."

Still afraid ShadowSoul would come back, FeatherDrift asked "can you come with us? You know, in case he comes back..."

Oh this should be fun. But he wasn't going to leave them when ShadowSoul could still get the jump on them. He had planned on following them anyway. "Yeah" he said. "Lead the way."

Speckle moved back to Vamp's head and the four cats headed back to the camp. Vamp slowed to match Danny's pace. "You had perfect timing. What made you come out looking for us?" she whispered.

"I just had a feeling that something was wrong. And it's a good thing too."

"Whoever ShadowSoul's master is, he's after us" she said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know Danny. I honestly don't know..."

It wasn't long before they made it back to camp. "Alright, this is where we part" Danny said, and went to turn around.

"Wait!" OceanBreeze said, blocking Danny's path. "Come into camp!"

"For what reason?" He asked. He would just fly off if he needed to. That's what he did to the others.

"Well, we're going to inform our leader of what happened, and it would be really helpful if you came. She'd probably believe us better."

He glance at Vamp, who nodded, mouthing 'he's right.'

"Fine" he said, and all four headed through the opening. Danny instantly received glances from every cat in the camp. Some were surprised, some were hostile, and others were filled with fear.

"DarkCloud, look" NightWind whispered.

"What is it?" she asked, and she was speechless at what she was. That was Phantom! She thought he'd left! Immediately, she ran in front of him. "You!"

Danny chuckled. "Me!" He said.

"I thought you left!"

"I didn't realize you were looking for me" he said. That was the truth. He didn't know.

"Well where have you been?"

"Here, there, and around the tree" he laughed.

Vamp facepaw'd. 'Really Danny? Just really?' she thought.

DarkCloud's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Why are you here?"

OceanBreeze cut into the conversation. "We need him or you'll never believe what we have to say."

Looking between the two cats, she nodded and said "this way."

'How is it I always end up in SnowStar's den?' he thought as he followed DarkCloud with the three cats.

"SnowStar" DarkCloud said, getting her leader's attention.

SnowStar was agitated, and she had told her deputy to leave her be unless it was important. She was about to snap at her, before she spotted Phantom and the other three cats. Okay, so maybe it was important. "What is this?" she asked calmly, eyeing Danny.

"SnowStar... something happened when we went hunting" OceanBreeze said. "We were attacked."

"Who attacked you?" SnowStar asked. "Some of the rogues?"

"No" OceanBreeze answered. "It was ShadowSoul..."

"ShadowSoul is dead OceanBreeze" SnowStar and DarkCloud both said at the same time.

"Well so am I" Danny pointed out.

Vamp had to keep from looking at Danny with an amused look in front of the cats. Well, technically, he was telling the half truth.

"You are?" DarkCloud asked in surprise.

SnowStar looked at her. "Yes, he is. He told me so." Looking back to Danny, she asked "how do you fit into all of this?"

"I came across the attack" he replied simply.

"Oh, and you just so happened to come across an attack at a perfect moment to stop an attack from a cat from the dark forest" DarkCloud said, suspicion on her face.

"Well, I have this little power that helps me know when another ghost is near. So I investigated, drove off ShadowSoul, and came back to camp with these three upon their request."

"SnowStar, he was working for somebody" Vamp said. "He wanted ME for some reason."

"ShadowSoul was after you? Do you have any clue why?"

"I don't know. He said his master wanted me, though he didn't say the reason" she said, looking confused and scared.

Speckle spoke up. "After this cat blasted him, he looked like he was about to attack again, but he didn't. He got a frustrated look and ran off." Her expression wasn't what it usually was. It was one of seriousness, a rare expression to see on the normally happy-go-lucky mouse.

'Why would he do that?' Vamp thought. "Unless.." she mumbled.

"Unless?" DarkCloud asked, hearing the word.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking. Guess I spoke out loud on accident."

"Well, unless what? What were you thinking?" SnowStar asked.

"Well, this is going to sound a little crazy. But then again, this whole situation is crazy. I think ShadowSoul might have been given a mind connection to this 'master' of his. And that might explain why he halted his attack and ran off."

SnowStar wondered who ShadowSoul was working for in the first place, before she remembered something. 'There's an evil spirit roaming StarClan and cutting off communication with the clans.' Could the spirit DewDrop spoke of be ShadowSoul's master? She guessed it was possible.

Danny saw it. The look on her face. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"No, I don't know who exactly it is, but I have an idea of where our mysterious enemy is. But I'm keeping this to myself" she said. "Phantom, would you please stay?"

"We've been through this before" he said plainly.

"Please!" She said.

"It would be better if you did" FeatherDrift said.

"Please stay" OceanBreeze and DarkCloud said. With the new ghostly threats, they wanted him around.

"I'll keep an eye out, but I won't stay" he said.

"Why not?" SnowStar demanded.

"My reasons are my own" he said, and went into the ground before anyone could reply.

"I hate it when he does that" DarkCloud mumbled.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. At least we know he didn't leave. You are all dismissed."

All four nodded and left SnowStar's den. "Now what?" asked OceanBreeze. "Are we seriously not safe out of camp anymore?"

"I don't know yet" Vamp said, before she saw Danny enter. She ran to him without a word and said "we need to talk."

Danny nodded and both went to a less-populated part of the camp, leaving three confused cats to wonder what just happened. "What is it?"

"Danny, you know it'll happen again, right?"

"If I'm not on a patrol, I'll send a duplicate to keep an eye on things" Danny said. "It won't happen again without me knowing."

"How are you going to do this without someone seeing you? You can't keep a duplicate forever, it'll tire you out!"

"I'll think of something!"

Vamp sighed for a moment, before saying "yeah. I guess it's all we can do. For now, I guess things will just press on like normal."

Both cats wondered what would happen next. There were too many enemies and not enough cats. Even with both clans combined, would it be enough? She hoped so.

**OHMAIGAWD ITS DONE FINALLY ITS DONE! Roleplaying and Watching supernatural do wonders to help writing haha (How does Supernatural help? NETFLIX LAG! :D) RPing in Feral Heart helps with writer's block 3 And gives me some inspiration.**

**Guys, I promise Danny is NOT hitting on DarkCloud XD He just likes to mess with her as Phantom. There is only going to be a few more chapters before I end this and start on a sequel. I'm going to have a LEGIT battle between Danny and Our mystery master who I haven't thought of a name for yet... XD The rogues haven't had a large part in this story, and I'll try to change that by the next one. Some time WILL have passed between book one and two. Just a little bit of time though. I'll also do a massive update on the listings in the sequel because I can... and I'm too lazy to edit this one. Mini-Vamp will make an appearance in time... maybe I'll just do a one-shot for her o.o Or just a short story. (This could be the skipped time in between one and two. YES I'll do that one next) I don't even know WHY she's in the listings since she DOESN'T exist yet haha.**

**I'm also going to include wolf listings. No idea WHY I didn't include them but I didn't :S Vamp and Danny will be listed as being part of the actual clan. Whatever is going on with Alisha in LavaClan, use your imagination. I'll turn back to her about as often as I do to amity park haha. OH I took one of my comics and edited the text JUST a tad for when Vamp was telling Speckle to stay behind haha. OOC Speckle in this chappie, but hey, a ghost cat attacks and you expect her to laugh like Patty would? Nah :S**


	22. Chapter 21

**I don't know how long this will be since I'm including the cats, wolves, and Derek. Why am I doing all three in one chapter? I lied in chapter 20's author's note and am only doing one more chapter because I don't wanna do the conclusion for all four in two different chappies. After this is ended, I'll start on the sequel, OR I'll do the story behind Mini-Vamp as a little short in-between story and book two will start a little bit before that one ends. I don't exactly KNOW how this chapter will end yet, and I don't have a definite hold on how Mini-Vamp's story would even be told without it sounding even more ridiculous than it already is. I think I'll combine Derek AND Luna for story purposes, but I don't know how many stories will be in this series yet. So order: Derek+Luna - LavaClan - IceClan. Kapeesh?**

**JayFeather: Any plans for this chapter?**  
><strong>Me: Wolves? Kinda, but not fully. IceClan, I have some kind of battle between Danny and that cat who I can't think of a name for...<strong>  
><strong>Dani: Name him Herold o3o Me: Dani It's gotta sound EVIL D:<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: Umm... how about... Crisis?<strong>  
><strong>Me: ...You guys don't know what evil means... but I guess I'll go with that since I can't think of anything else. Disclaim?<strong>  
><strong>Jay+Dani: She doesn't claim Danny Phantom or Warriors.<strong>

Luna leapt at Storm with determination set on her face. Her combat training had been going relatively well, and Storm wanted to test her. He easily side-stepped to avoid the attack and grabbed Luna by her tail, pulling her out of the leap and falling on the ground. She immediately got back up and avoided a second attack from him. They continued to fight for the next two hours before both were tired out and Storm said for them to stop.

Both of them had a few small scratches and bite marks, which Storm was happy about because she was able to inflict damage on him when she managed to get through his defenses. Even though if this would have been a real fight, his guard would have been way higher than it was during the test session he just gave Luna. "That wasn't too bad. You're not fully ready, but you've progressed well."

"Thanks" Luna replied with a small smile. Storm had been nicer to her lately, even though she knew for a fact he was still suspicious of her because of the secrets she kept. "Guess we're done here" she said, stretching as she did so. "Goin' back to camp or doin' something else?"

"Camp for now. I already had somebody else hunt before we left so we should be good on that" he replied, already heading that way.

'Good, I'm way too tired out to do much of anything else except lay down' she thought and followed.

Upon entering, Night approached Luna. "So, how'd it go?"

"Could have gone better, but he said I wasn't that bad" she said with a shrug. "I'll just have to try harder."

Night chuckled and said "guess so. Well that's good. That means I get to train you some more."

"I'm so looking forward to that" she said sarcastically.

"I know you are" he replied, catching the sarcastic tone in her voice.

As the day went on, everything was relatively peaceful. It was becoming dark outside and the sun had just set. Luna wanted to get back out, because she just didn't want to sit around, and she wasn't tired at all. "I'm going out" she called as she walked towards the exit. Pausing, she looked behind her to see nobody really cared, so she left.

Night rolled his eyes. Hopefully she'd bring something back, even though it wasn't really needed. Everybody went on walks when there was nothing better to do so it was normal, even though he was unsure as to why she was going out so late. He looked at his dad to see him staring at where Luna once stood, and thought for a moment he'd send someone to follow Luna, but he didn't and went back to whatever it was he was doing.

'Maybe I'll bring a rabbit or two back' she thought. It was an animal not often hunted by wolves, but necessary when there wasn't much else, and she'd never hunted them before. As she continued on, she cursed her luck. There were none around. In fact, there wasn't much of anything around. There were some birds and the rustling of a few mice in the grass, but none of the ordinary animals that consistently lurked around. Catching a strange scent, she stopped immediately and observed her surroundings. 'What in the world is that?' she thought. 'That's nothing like what I've ever smelled. Maybe I should go back.' But she was curious.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly started looking for the source. Whatever it was, it was good at hiding and didn't stay out in the open. Maybe it was a human. But that wouldn't make any sense. Humans didn't really stay hidden in any situation unless it was some mission for a freaking ninja or assassin. She inwardly laughed at that thought. She stopped, and looked up. Whatever it was, it was in the trees. And it was close. She narrowed her eyes and directed her attention to a tree directly to her right, where a dark shape could be seen.

**Meanwhile, in the tree o3o**

'Where exactly am I?' thought Derek as he sat in the tree. Why was he in the tree? Because he wanted to be and was tired of wandering around aimlessly. He could catch the scent of several near-by animals, most of them being wolves. Most of the other animals had run off soon after he arrived. He didn't know why, nor did he care. Maybe they knew he was dangerous. It was possible.

Glancing to the side, he saw a wolf was staring strait at him. 'Smart wolf' he thought. 'But also dumb at the same time.' He stared at it for a moment, before something caught his eye. Upon closer inspection, he saw familiar blue markings on the ears and tail. 'Luna! It has to be!' he thought. He didn't think he'd actually find them. Jumping up, he leapt out of the tree, landing directly in front of Luna.

Luna, in turn, backed up quickly as he leapt out of the tree. She was about to run, but recognized him instantly. She immediately let out a growl. "YOU!" she growled, even though she knew for a fact he couldn't understand a word she said. "Change us back!" she demanded.

He couldn't keep from laughing at her. She was growling at him, and he was thoroughly amused. He figured she was speaking to him, but he had no clue what she was saying. "Hey there Luna" he said instead.

"I said change us back!" she growled, not acknowledging the greeting.

"You know I can't understand a word you're saying right?"

She stopped at that. Damnit. She sighed in frustration, and growled "what do you want?" while trying to give him an idea of what she was saying by trying a sort of wolf-like sign language.

"See, now that's a little more effective" he chuckled. "Where's Vamp at?"

She took both of her paws and moved them apart. "separated" she said, so he could be sure she was actually telling him something.

"Oh, well that is a shame" he said, shaking his head. "And my sister?"

She got a confused look. He sister had been caught in the crossfire as well? Why didn't she appear where Luna and Vamp had? Unless they had just missed her in all the confusion. She shrugged and indicated to him that she hadn't seen her. She made a 'didn't know' gesture, much to Derek's dis-pleasure. Serves him and her both right though.

"Well, you should help me find her then" he said. If he played his cards right, he'd get her help.

"And why would I do that?" she growled, trying her best to physically mimic her words.

"Because I can change you back" he said with a sly smile, having no intention of helping them.

"You think I'd actually trust your word?" she asked with a suspicious glare at him. "How would you accomplish this?"

Guessing what she was trying to say, he answered "remember that weapon? The creator is working on a way to make it be able to turn you back. But we'd need my sister and, of course, Vamp to make that happen."

"And why are you helping us?" she asked while still motioning her paws to make him understand.

"My sister" he replied.

Wow. A vampire who cared about a human. Now that was rare. She'd only known two others, not including herself. Vamp and Lucian. Well, Lucian only some-what, but he still counted, even if he did used to be a murderous ass. She thought for a moment. Would she just abandon the pack who had taken her in? Leave the ones who had been kind enough to take her in? Leave Night? Wait what was that last thought... why did she care? He was just an annoying wolf who liked to torment her! But still...

Derek noticed she was in some sort of internal debate. What did she have to consider? Probably whether or not she could trust him.

She guessed it wasn't just the thoughts of just running off with no words to explain anything. He could just be lieing. She saw he was sincere in wanting his sister back, but she wasn't sure if he'd stay true to his word and help her and Vamp as well. She wasn't sure. What should she do? She didn't know. "I need to think about it" she said, motioning her words again.

"I'll be back then" he told her. That did not go as planned. Of course, he didn't expect her to jump up at an offer when the offering vampire was the one who had put them in their current situation in the first place. "Have your answer then. I really do need your help though. Any help is good, and I'm not going to ask the good-for-nothing one who had fired."

'Fair enough' she motioned. Now there was a plan in motion to change back, but she still had several things to consider. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Opening them again, she saw he was gone. So how much time would he give her? She didn't know, but she hoped he would stay true to his word if she did decide to trust him. Confused and tired, she headed back to the camp to try to get some sleep, even though it seemed almost impossible right now.

**In LavaClan camp...**

MoonStar's eyes were narrowed as she watched the brown cat. Something about her was off. Even though it had been a few days since she arrived, and she hadn't done anything to rouse suspicion, MoonStar did not trust her in the slightest, and neither did most of her clan. She had questioned the brown she-cat several times, and each time the only got vague responses or responses that she knew were worming her way around the truth. Even though, Alisha had clearly stated she wasn't one of their enemies, MoonStar still had doubts.

Her gaze subconsciously drifted in Alisha'a direction. She was glaring at the green-eyed, gray tom called JayCall, who she had making sure no trouble was caused by their little prisoner. JayCall, on the other hand, was thoroughly amused at how annoyed Alisha was. It wasn't just that she couldn't leave that she was annoyed by. CloudPaw tried every chance he got to taunt her. MoonStar was about ready to restrict the apprentice to not being allowed to leave the camp. She had gotten worried every time Alisha had swiped at him with claws extended, landing a hit a few times, but that's all she had ever done, and since CloudPaw kind of deserved it, she didn't yell at her, even though JayCall wasn't happy about it.

"MoonStar" a voice came from beside her.

She looked to the side and answered "yes SunFall?"

"SpiritHeart is looking for you" he said.

"Why didn't she come get me herself?"

"I don't know, but she sounded worried" he replied.

She nodded and headed to the medicine cat den. "SpiritHeart" she said, getting the she-cat's attention.

"MoonStar, something's wrong" she said, not even greeting MoonStar and getting right to the point.

"I know it is. Something has been wrong for awhile now."

SpiritHeart shook her head. "I saw something. It wasn't a StarClan vision though, it seemed different though. Like something is going to attack somewhere. But I have no clue where the vision came from, nor did I recognize the two cats I saw fighting. It didn't look like our territory though. Why would I be getting this vision MoonStar?"

MoonStar had quietly listened to her worried medicine cat. "I don't know, but if it seemed to have nothing to do with us, then we shouldn't be too worried." 'But still, why would SpiritHeart be getting a vision that doesn't concern us. Maybe in concerns StarClan in some way? If so, why didn't I see it?' she mentally asked herself.

SpiritHeart nodded and said "I guess you're right..."

**Over in IceClan (finally o3o)...**

BlossomPool was freaking out. What had she just seen? It looked like Phantom and some other cat she didn't recognize in the heart of IceClan territory. But StarClan was cut off from them, so how did she even get the vision? This didn't make sense! She did the only thing she could think of, and went to find SnowStar. Reaching her den, she saw the leader was not present. Looking around, she spotted DarkCloud. Running to the deputy, she said "DarkCloud!"

Said cat looked at BlossomPool and asked "what's wrong?"

"Where's SnowStar?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"Woah now, calm down" DarkCloud replied. "SnowStar went out for a moment. She didn't say why though. Why?"

BlossomPool did not answer DarkCloud and dashed to the exit in search of SnowStar. 'I gotta find her and tell her.'

Danny walked up to DarkCloud. "What was that all about?"

She looked at him. "That's really none of your business" she replied sharply.

He rolled his eyes and said "this is true, staring in the direction BlossomPool had went. What had her so upset?

The rest of the clan had noticed as well and most had confused looks on their faces. They were all wondering the same thing. What had BlossomPool seen that had her so panicked?

**In the forest...**

BlossomPool managed to track SnowStar down and ran up to her as she was about to pounce on a rabbit. Of course, it got away, and a frustrated SnowStar looked to see who had interrupted her hunt. Seeing BlossomPool, her face became serious and asked "what's wrong?"

"SnowStar, I saw something! Something is wrong! I don't know where it came from either since StarClan is in trouble and I'm confused and sc-".

SnowStar put her paw to BlossomPool's mouth to stop her from speaking for the moment and asked "what did you see?"

"Phantom and some other, large brown tabby cat" she said. "Fighting."

"Why are you so worried about this?" she asked.

"It was in out territory and it wasn't a normal fight and the cat he was fighting might be the one StarClan's having troubles with! Do you know where he is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. If I know Phantom, he's hiding somewhere and doesn't want to be messed with. What time of day was it?"

"Night" she said.

"Then we'll know when it hits night" SnowStar replied. Still, it was strange for BlossomPool to be getting visions when StarClan could not reach them. So, what exactly had sent the vision?

Both cats caught a few various animals and headed back to camp. Both had confused looks on their faces, and every cat in the clan noticed. They deposited the prey and went their separate ways. BlossomPool to the medicine cat den, and SnowStar to her den, where they stayed for the rest of the day, while life in the clan went on as normal.

Later on, Danny was sitting beside the warriors den with a troubled look on his face. He was still on the topic of 'what had BlossomPool seen?' He looked towards the exit. Standing up, he ran in its direction. Stopping, he said "going out. I'll bring something back" and exited the camp before anyone could reply. Everyone looked in his general direction, and most shrugged it off and went back to whatever it is they were doing.

He didn't know why, but he switched forms and started to fly over the forest. 'This is stupid' he thought as he flew. 'I'm just being paranoid. There's nothing out here.' The forest was quiet. He landed and closed his eyes. Might as well hunt. He listened for any sound and tried to catch the scent of near-by prey. He opened his eyes and got a troubled look again. The forest was quiet. The air was plain. There was something wrong. The forest was quiet. It was too quiet. He was the only thing in this forest out and about.

He was proven wrong. He was not the only one out here. His ghost sense went off. He was right though. There was something wrong, and now he knew what it was. Was it ShadowSoul again? He got his answer when whoever it was caught him by surprise and tackled him to the ground. He struggled under the attacker's grasp, but the hold was too strong. Who was this.

"So you're this mysterious cat I've heard about" the attacker said in a hushed voice. "You don't seem like much of a threat to me."

He finally got over his surprise and went intangible, phasing into the ground, much to the cat's surprise. Coming back out of the ground, he got a good look at his attacker. It was a large brown tabby cat with black paws with piercing yellow eyes. He was a ghost; That much was obvious. "Who are you?" he growled.

"My name is of no importance to you" he said, never taking his gaze off of Danny. Without a second thought, he lunged at Danny again.

Danny leapt into the air right as the cat lunged at him and avoided the attack. His paws glowing green, he dashed at the cat and tackled him much like the cat had done to him. As soon as his paws had made contact with the cat, he sent an ectoplasmic shock through out the cat's body. The cat screamed, and easily threw Danny aside with anger in his eyes.

"So I mis-judged" he growled, facing Danny, who had stopped in mid-air after being thrown.

"Yeah, guess you did" Danny replied, landing on the ground. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"The one who will rid this world of you" he growled and lunged at Danny again, moving faster. With no time for Danny to dodge, he succeeded and slammed the halfa into the closest tree. Extending his claws, he hooked them to Danny's pelt and threw him in another direction with all of his strength.

Danny yowled in pain as he slammed to the ground. Green was coming out where the cat had dug his claws into his skin. 'Ouch' Danny thought and stood back up. He looked up in time to see the large cat headed for him again and ducked into the ground as fast as he could, just narrowly avoiding the attack. 'I have to defeat this guy.'

"Coward, come back out!"

Danny shot up and came out just under the cat and both cats went flying into the air. He wondered if this cat had any basic ghost powers at all besides the strength. Either he didn't, or wasn't aware of them. The cat growled and latched onto Danny, who flipped them over. Pushing his paws against the cat's stomach, his paws glowed green and he fired an ectoblast, which sent the cat back to the ground with a painful thud. Danny hissed a moment. 'That was a stupid move' he thought. He looked at his shoulders where the cat had latched onto him, where there were now scratch marks where the cat had been forced to let go and his claws had slid down his shoulders. 'SnowStar's gonna wanna know where these wounds came from.'

The other cat got up, now thoroughly angry at Danny. He sped up the nearest tree to match the height of Danny who was currently distracted. He leapt off of the nearest branch, and tackled the distracted halfa, and both were headed towards the ground once again. Danny tried to stop the fall and managed to slow it down before he hit the ground. "Die again" the cat growled and gripped Danny's neck, pulling.

Danny yowled loudly and blasted the cat off of him. As the cat was blasted away, a bit of skin from his neck went with him. 'Damnit' he thought and stood back up, panting.

**In IceClan camp...**

"Something's wrong" BlossomPool said, pacing back and forth. "Something's wrong" she repeated.

SnowStar noticed BlossomPool pacing from outside the den and padded inside. "Everything okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

BlossomPool continued to pace back and forth, BlossomPool said "Something is definitely wrong but I don't know what it is!"

"Would you like to go make sure the vision isn't true so you can calm down?"

BlossomPool stopped and looked her leader directly in the eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well then calm down. I'm sure it'll be okay."

**Back in the forest...**

The two cats continued to inflict damage on each other. 'This cat isn't even using any powers besides speed and strength and he's over-powering me!' Danny thought. A thought occurred to him. 'I'm fighting like I would any normal ghost. Is that why I'm losing?' he asked himself, doing a dodge roll as the cat came at him again. An idea popped into his mind and, as the cat went to attack him again, Danny tackled him and both hit a tree. As fast as he could, Danny jumped backwards into the air. His eyes changing to blue, along with the power surrounding his paws, he shot ice at the cat, freezing him to the tree.

The cat struggled in the ice for a moment before sitting still and shooting Danny a death-glare. "Release me!" he growled.

"You're trying to kill me. Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't release me this instant, I will dispose of you as painfully as possible" he replied.

'Nice time to NOT have the thermos' Danny thought. He could blast this cat again, but that would mean breaking the ice. 'So what do I do now?'

Seeing as Danny was not going to free him, the cat struggled against the ice again. Putting all of his strength against the ice, it started to crack. He looked at Danny, who looked as if he was thinking over what his next action would be. He grinned, and struggled against the ice once again. He moved his arms against the ice, and with every ounce of strength he had, broke out.

Danny snapped out of his thoughts. 'Shit!' he thought and went to freeze the cat again.

He saw what was about to happen and grabbed one of the larger shards of the shattered ice and lunged at Danny, stabbing him in the side with it. He instantly let go of the ice and, with it still in Danny's side, threw him aside, sending him crashing to the ground.

Danny yowled loudly in both surprise and pain at the cat's attack and the sharp ice sinking into his skin. He yelled in pain again as the cat threw him. He had, un-fortunately, fallen on the side with the ice in it. 'I'm sure that punctured something important' he thought as he struggled at stand. Going intangible, the ice fell out of him and green started gushing out of the wound. He glared defiantly at the cat. 'I have to win this' Danny thought.

The cat lunged at him again. In too much pain to dodge, Danny threw up a shield. It was effective and the cat slammed into it and was knocked backwards as Danny aimed where the cat had hit the shield and lowered it, firing a blast and sending the cat flying. He started firing blast after blast. Eventually, ice started to add into the blast and he continued his assault.

"ENOUGH!" the cat yelled and got out of the line of fire, having various burn marks on his fur and other spots being frozen. Danny stopped and felt dizzy a moment, but shook it off and glared at the cat, panting heavily.

**In IceClan camp...**

Vamp looked at BlossomPool and SnowStar. She had heard what little was said. The problem was, she had that same feeling that something was wrong that BlossomPool had. She looked at the exit where Danny had left from. He'd been gone the better part of 30 minutes. Speckle was sleeping somewhere, much to Vamp's relief. She had been happy to rid herself of the mouse, even if for only a little bit.

"SnowStar, I don't know if it'll be okay. There seems to be something telling me it isn't okay and something is wrong!" she heard again, and directed her attention back to the two cats.

SnowStar closed her eyes and sighed. How could she assure BlossomPool that everything was okay. Her ears perked up as she heard a, very faint but still loud enough to be heard, yowl from the forest. All three cats looked in the direction it came from.

"What was that?" BlossomPool asked with a worried look, dashing out of the den to try to identify the direction it came from.

"Is anyone out of the camp?" SnowStar asked to nobody, looking around to see if anybody heard her.

"Danny left to go hunt" Vamp asked, walking up to SnowStar.

SnowStar and BlossomPool looked to each other and back at Vamp. "How long ago?"

"Too long ago" she said grimly, knowing the cats wouldn't know what she meant if she'd said 'half an hour ago' or '30 minutes ago'.

SnowStar didn't ask anything else. "You two come with me" she demanded, already heading to the exit. Both cats followed her as they tried to locate the source of the yowl.

**Back at Danny and mysterious kitty~**

The cats stared at each other, both tired out and neither making a move. 'As long as I can stay conscious, I'll fight' Danny thought, even though he was struggling to stay awake.

'What will he do next?' the cat thought. He didn't seem to noticed Danny's struggle to stand. He did notice the green flooding his fur though. 'If he can still fight with wounds like that, maybe I should formulate a new plan. I'll need time though.' Chuckling, he said "good bye for now little ghost cat. By the way, I'm Crisis" he said before disappearing.

Danny sighed and collapsed to the ground, losing hold of his ghost form and turning back, passing out. Upon returning to his normal form, his wounds seemed to have gotten less severe, but the one where the ice had hit him was still gushing blood.

**At the other three cats...**

SnowStar tried to track Danny down, but his scent had just ended. What had happened to him. The other two cats were following her silently. She stopped as she caught his scent in the air. It wasn't hard; There were no other scents to cover it. There was another. One that was un-familiar. She dashed towards it.

BlossomPool and Vamp looked at each-other and dashed after SnowStar. Soon, both cats could smell the same scent SnowStar was following. All three cats burst into the same clearing where Crisis and Danny were battling. The first thing they noticed where the marks on the trees, most visibly a tree at the far end that looked like it had been both burned and frozen at the same time. The next thing they noticed was the shards of ice surrounding a tree to the far right.

Finally, they noticed a shape laying on the ground. Upon closer inspection, the recognized the figure. "DANNY!" Vamp yelled and dashed past the two to check if he was still alive. She sighed in relief at the slow rise and fall of his chest, but her expression quickly changed upon seeing the wound.

"What happened here...?" SnowStar asked, observing her surroundings. She looked at BlossomPool. "Was this what you saw." She didn't even need an answer. The look on her face told her that it was. They both approached Vamp and Danny. "Did he get in the middle of the battle?" SnowStar asked, looking down at the injured halfa with concern and confusion.

Vamp knew what had really happened, and had no choice but to lie. "He must have. Why would he do something so stupid though?"

"Maybe he came to inspect and got caught in the crossfire" BlossomPool said in a worried tone. "But whatever the reason, it doesn't matter. Let's get him to camp NOW!"

SnowStar nodded, and said "help me with him."

All three cats brought the injured halfa to camp. All the cats stared as the brought him inside, and the whispers started. The three cats ignored them and laid him inside the medicine cat den.

BlossomPool immediately got to work and cleaned any wound on his body. Cleaning the largest wound, she got a trouble look. "I don't get it."

"What don't you get?" SnowStar asked. She and Vamp hadn't left the den yet.

"He shouldn't be alive with a wound like this."

"He's lucky then. Patch him up and hopefully he'll wake up soon."

All three cats managed to get some sleep after Danny was patched up and sleeping peacefully. BlossomPool was the first up and glanced towards the sleeping tom in her den. She was about to change the cobwebs on his wounds when he grunted and slowly opened his eyes. "Oh man what did I hit" he mumbled, not fully awake and not fully aware yet of last night's battle. He went to get up, but was pushed down again. Not aware of where he was, he reacted on instinct and pulled back into a battle stance.

"You better lay back down right now!" BlossomPool demanded, aggravated he had gotten up.

Now aware of his surroundings and seeing it was only her, the tension left his body and he plopped down as she instructed. "Sorry" he mumbled. "What happened?"

"We found you passed out and bleeding in the forest" she explained and gave him some poppy seeds, which he gratefully accepted.

'Passed out and bleeding...' he thought in confusion before last night's battle came back to him. His eyes widened. "I'm alive?" he asked in barely a whisper. He sighed and closed his eyes. 'Well at least he left.'

BlossomPool removed the cobwebs from his side and backed up. "That's not possible" she whispered. Despite her shock, she patched it back up and dashed off to speak with SnowStar. There was no way that's possible. Spotting her leader, she said "SnowStar!"

"What is it BlossomPool?" she asked, before asking with a worried look "is he okay?"

"He's okay" she whispered.

"Then what's troubling you?"

"SnowStar... the wound on his side..."

"What about it?" she asked, not seeing where BlossomPool was headed with this.

"It's almost completely healed" she said quietly. "But was much worse last night. You saw it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It looks like someone had simply taken a little bit of flesh out of his side now."

SnowStar looked down. "Maybe it was something Phantom had done to help him live."

"Right, I didn't think of that..." BlossomPool. "So I guess that means he won the battle?"

SnowStar nodded with a smile. "Hopefully."

BlossomPool went back to her den and left SnowStar to her thoughts. 'Wherever you are Phantom, thank you.'

**WOO THE END! That was fun to write. Look at my sucky battle scene. I didn't add Speckle in for a reason. This was not a chapter for Speckle, sorry Speckle lovers. Anyway, I'll start on another when I get good and ready. The point of LavaClan in this chappie is both SpiritHeart and BlossomPool got the SAME vision. Why? Idk I didn't think haha.**

**Dani: Don't worry, we'll convince her to get started on the second one!**  
><strong>JayFeather: We will?<strong>  
><strong>Dani: Yes JayFeather, we will.<strong>  
><strong>JayFeather: Why? I don't want to!<strong>  
><strong>Me: Jay, hun, you're not going back either way.<strong>  
><strong>Jay: WHAT?!<strong>  
><strong>Me: The books have moved on with a clone hun haha<br>Jay: I hate you all T~T**


End file.
